


FFS, What Now

by DyraDrabbles (DyraDoodles)



Series: Breath of the Wild - FFS [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Established Relationship, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Selectively Mute Link
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-04-17 01:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 66,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14177160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyraDoodles/pseuds/DyraDrabbles
Summary: Now that the Calamity is gone, Link and Sidon try being a decent elf-shark couple. Zelda tries to figure out what to do next in life. Meanwhile, there’s suddenly a bunch of zora popping out of the sea, and they’re kind of assholes.





	1. The Broken Accord

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Long time, no see! :D Mild word of warning, this sequel’s gonna be pretty OC-heavy, but I promise it mainly has to do with Sidon and Link (because I’m definitely still obsessed with them lol).
> 
> To everyone who asked for a sequel to FFS IBIY, thank you!!! I was actually planning this story out while I was writing the first one, it’s just taken a while for me to have time to write it. Thanks for your patience! :D
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

‘ _He’s gone. They’re gone. Sidon’s—_ ’ Links thoughts cut short as he choked on the water. His lungs ached. Panicked hands clawed through the river. Legs thrashing, he propelled himself upward. Harder. Faster than he’d ever swam in his life. The submerged palace was deep below him now, and the surface so close – so tantalizingly close.

Within seconds, Link found himself gasping in real, open air, breaking the surface of the water and collapsing onto nearby stone. The stone was built as a path, leading over to a ladder that would let the hylian access the topside of Zora’s Domain. Link panted on the shore, his lungs on fire.

‘ _I did it_ ,’ he thought. He’d never made it from the submerged palace to the surface without Sidon before. But, the self-congratulations flitted away as quick as they’d come. He still felt half-asleep, torn from slumber by visions of Ganon. Of death, decay, and isolation.

Waking in Sidon’s quarters was usually such a pleasant experience.

But Sidon was gone. The room was empty when Link woke. No Sidon. No guards patrolling the halls. Link heaved himself fully onto the stone pathway, still trying to get his breathing under control. He’d left his zora gear in Sidon’s chambers, in his haste to find the prince. Or a guard. A citizen. Someone.

Anyone.

‘ _Where is he?_ ’ the hylian questioned, looking around himself in a daze. His ears were ringing, hearing nothing beyond the roar of the river. No zora populated the area.

“Only a nightmare,” Sidon would often tell him. Just a dream. It wasn’t real. Ganon was sealed away. They were finally at peace.

So where the hell were the zora?

Link ran to the ladder and scrambled up the rungs. The rational side of him knew there had to be someone at the top. They couldn’t have all been killed while he was asleep.  He would have woken up. Sidon would have woken him up.

The rest of his mind taunted him with visions of Malice. Acid seeping through Domain. Everyone consumed in Ganon’s wake.

Link grunted as he pulled himself up to the plaza, eyes wide.

“Oh, good morning, Link.”

The hylian spun on his heel, spotting Dunma and her father stationed at the entrance of the Domain. ‘ _People,_ ’ Link registered. ‘ _Dunma. Dunma’s here. The guards are still here._ ’

Dunma waved to him. “Are you looking for Prince Sidon? He was up and about earlier.” She smirked at the hylian. “Didn’t think you could get up this early.”

At that, Link felt like he could finally breathe again. ‘ _It’s…early. It’s early?_ ’ He looked up, and sure enough, the sun was still quite low in the sky. That was why no one was around. People weren’t even awake, yet. He nodded to Dunma and turned, facing the plaza itself. Very few zora were milling about, but they were there. Alive. Safe and sound.

‘ _Just a dream,_ ’ Link told himself. ‘ _Just a stupid dream. Sidon’s fine._ ’ Dunma had seen him. The prince of the zora must have risen earlier, opting to let Link sleep in.

Leaving Link alone.

All at once, Link’s panic melted into irritation. ‘ _He knows I can’t get out of the palace without him_ ,’ he mused with a grimace. ‘ _He just… **left**?’ _ Even after spending a better portion of his time at the Domain, Link wasn’t a strong swimmer. Definitely not as strong as a zora. He could barely navigate the river below, let alone the rest of the palace. Sidon _knew_ that.

And yet, the prince had left him to fend for himself.

The Hero of Hyrule stomped through Zora’s Domain, his bare, wet feet slapping against the intricate scale-patterned walkways. Water dripped off his body. The wind held a chill, blowing hard against his bare chest. Link’s underwear, his only clothing beyond opal earrings, clung uncomfortably to his legs as he walked. The champion flicked his wet bangs out of his eyes with an irritated huff.

‘ _Where is he?_ ’

A peaceful lull had settled over the Domain. Birds sang in the distance. Citizens chatted cheerfully as they meandered about, opening their shops and starting their work for the day. A few of these early-risers waved to the champion, all smiling as they went about their tasks. Link made his way up the stairs, toward the throne room. The sun, still _just_ peeking over the mountaintops, reflected off wet stone. Link flinched, his tired eyes nearly blinded by the light.

‘ _Where the **hell** is he?_ ’ the hylian groused. He reached the top of the stairs, looking toward the edge of the overhang. The space was empty. The whole top area was devoid of zora, save for the guards stationed outside the throne room. Link looked over the side of the railing, checking the river below. No one there, either.

He glared at the water.

Beneath the rushing Zora River, was the rest of the palace. A section remained above the Domain – the throne room, for King Dorephan to receive visitors of all races. The rest of the palace was completely submerged, meant to be accessible only to the zora themselves, and an exception.

That exception, of course, was Link.

 The champion continued to fume silently at the water below. ‘ _Damn this stupid river,_ ’ Link thought, rubbing his arms. The cold air against his soaked skin wasn’t helping his mood in the slightest. ‘ _Stupid damn river, stupid dreams, stupid **Sidon** —_’

“Master Link!”

Link turned away from the railing, locking eyes with the closest guard.

The black-scaled guard, Tottika, regarded the hylian with surprise. “Good morning!”

Water dripped off the hylian’s bangs, onto his nose. Link scowled.

“Or…Perhaps, not so good?” Tottika questioned, turning sheepish under the scornful gaze. “Are you looking for the prince?”

Link gave the guard a curt nod.

“He’s in a meeting with the king,” Tottika provided. “He should be out—”

“Link?”

The hylian snapped to attention, spotting Sidon exiting the throne room. The zora prince loomed over his guards, his red and white scales gleaming as bright as the grin on his face. His regalia sparkled in the sun, all silver and luminous stone, save for the topaz bracer on his right arm. Sidon bounded over to Link, scooping the small champion into his arms immediately. Link grunted as he was squeezed tightly to his lover’s chest, cheek pressed against the silver along Sidon’s collarbones.

“You got here on your own!” Sidon chirped, his eyes alight with pride. “Your swimming’s improved immensely!”

Link was stiff in the prince’s arms. The grimace he’d directed at Zora River returned, with Sidon as its newest target.

The prince’s smile faltered at the angry expression. “What’s…?” When Link’s ire continued unabated, Sidon shot an awkward glance at his guards. They watched him and his tiny lover curiously. The prince cleared his throat.

Probably better to speak privately, with Link this angry.

Sidon flashed his trademark grin to the hylian. “Why don’t we go for a walk?” He placed the hero back on the ground, and then offered his hand to Link.

Link snatched Sidon’s hand and pulled, tugging the prince along with him to a more private section of the Domain. The prince trotted after him, a baffled expression on his face.

They didn’t have to go far, with the Domain so empty. Link stopped on a small platform overlooking the northernmost waterfall. It didn’t block the guards’ view of them, but they were at least out of earshot.

“Link, my dearest,” Sidon began, giving the hylian’s hand a gentle squeeze. “Are you alright?”

“Where _were_ you?” Link demanded, gesturing at the water below. “I woke up and you were gone!”

Sidon startled. “I…I’m sorry? Laflat came by this morning, with a letter from Gerald,” he explained. “My father wanted my input, and you were sleeping so peacefully…” The zora reached for Link, brushing his thumb gently over the hylian’s pointed ear. “I didn’t wish to disturb you. I’d planned to come back as soon as I was done.”

‘… _Okay, that’s a good reason_ ,’ Link admitted to himself. Sidon had plenty of duties, as the crown prince. Plenty of reasons that would take him away at all hours. Not to mention the letter, from Gerald – King Gerald Reginald Doomsnarl, the Prime. Sidon had established a tenuous peace with the lizalfos king. Any correspondence between the kingdom and the Domain was of great importance.

Still, he’d left Link to fend for himself. Underwater.

 “You know I can’t get here from your room,” Link muttered, an edge of annoyance still in his voice. His eyes flicked away from Sidon, glaring hard at the waterfall in the distance.

“But you did,” Sidon countered, confused. “You made the trip today!” When Link only scoffed, the prince grew concerned. “Did something happen? Is that why you swam to the surface by yourself?”

Link felt his cheeks growing warmer. If he thought about it… _nothing_ happened.

Nothing real, anyway.

Just a dream, terrorizing and ripping him from slumber, leaving him isolated and afraid in an empty room. Panic fueled his trip to the surface, not anger at Sidon. Now, talking to the prince, he realized just how ridiculous his reaction had been. Sidon couldn’t have possibly known Link would need him when he woke up. It was perfectly reasonable to go speak with the king and come back later. Thoughtful even, trying to let Link sleep a little longer.

And here Link was, berating Sidon for nothing.

Link mumbled bitterly.

The prince knelt next to Link with a sigh. He cupped his lover’s cheek with his hand, moving Link’s head to face him properly. “Love, _please_. What’s wrong?”

“…Nightmare,” Link admitted, his blue eyes still avoiding Sidon’s gold.

“A nightmare?” Sidon repeated with a frown. “Again?”

Link shuffled on his feet, his cheeks burning. A nightmare. Again. As usual. Situation: normal. He had even less reason to get so worked up about it, when it was such a regular occurrence.

“Do you want to discuss it?” Sidon asked, his claws running gently through the hair at the base of Link’s neck. Soothing. Comforting.

The hylian’s eyes finally met the zora’s. “…It’s dumb,” he muttered.

At that, it was the prince’s turn to scoff. “If it scared you enough to brave the river alone, then I doubt it’s _dumb_ , Link.”

Link crossed his arms over himself, small goosebumps pebbling over his skin. He regretted not grabbing his gear before he’d jumped into the water. He’d panicked. Ran out of the room before he’d even had time to think.

Same way he did most things, really.

“…It was Ganon again,” Link finally breathed. “I was stuck in a loop. I could beat him, but…” He shivered, though he wasn’t sure if it was from the cold, or the memory. “I thought I was done. Thought I’d saved Zelda. Then it’d just…restart.” The hylian bit the inside of lower lip, recalling the Calamity’s Malice. Swirling. Dark. Choking. Ganon’s attacks, pure hatred solidified through magic, burning like acid on his skin. Fiery lasers like the guardian stalkers that once chased him through Hyrule Field.

With no one to help him.

“I couldn’t find anyone else,” Link stated, his voice barely above a whisper. “The champions weren’t helping me. Couldn’t hear Zelda.” He shivered again, directing wet eyes to Sidon. “…I couldn’t find you.”

Realization dawned on the prince. “…And then, I wasn’t there when you woke.”

Link nodded, his head drooping.

Sidon pulled the hylian into his arms, holding Link close. “I’m so sorry, my darling,” he murmured, running his hand over the hero’s back. “I hadn’t meant to leave you alone for long, I—”

Link shook his head against Sidon’s shoulder. “It’s—You’re fine, I just—” He rubbed at his eyes, annoyed at the tears that spilled across his knuckles. “…I feel like an idiot.”

“Whatever for?” Sidon asked.

“It was just a stupid dream,” Link clarified. “Shouldn’t be getting mad at you over a _dream_.”

Sidon hummed thoughtfully, running his fingers through Link’s long, damp hair. “Still, that’s an awful way to wake up. I’m sorry I wasn’t back yet.”

“I know you get busy,” the hylian muttered. Since the prince had formed the alliance with the lizalfos, he was almost _always_ busy. More and more lizalfos were swearing their loyalty to King Gerald, which meant more treaties to be drawn up. More orders to send. More political knots and clashes with the elder zora. Link couldn’t expect Sidon to be available all the time. Sidon’s hands still held him loosely, resting on the hero’s shoulders. Link met the prince’s gaze with a tired frown.

Sidon looked back at him, his golden eyes full of warmth, and worry.

Link rubbed at his own eyes again. They ached. He was so ready to go back to sleep, though the chances that he’d even fall asleep again were slim.

Sidon ran his thumb across Link’s cheek. “You must be tired.”

Link grunted in affirmation.

“You’re cold, too,” Sidon observed, clawed fingers trailing over the hylian’s arms.

Link grunted again, huddling closer to the prince. Sidon’s huge form blocked most of the wind. The air itself was still chilly, but like this, in Sidon’s embrace, it wasn’t nearly so bad.

 “Do you need help getting back to my chambers?” Sidon questioned, resting his chin on the hero’s head. “You managed to get to the surface on your own, so…”

“Not sure how I did it,” Link said, pouting against the prince’s chest. “…Might’ve been the adrenaline.” Now that said adrenaline was wearing off, his body was beginning to catch on to his exhaustion. Everything ached. Just _thinking_ about trying to dive to the palace again brought pangs of protest from his limbs.

“I’ll take you back, then.” Sidon directed Link to the side of the platform, to the railing.

The hylian shivered at the loss of his wind-breaker. He quickly hopped on top of the railing, preparing himself to jump to the river below. The water was cold too, but at least there would be no wind to rip through him. Link glanced to Sidon, who now wore a curious smirk on his face.

“…Are we competing, or simply diving?” the prince asked, an amused lilt in his voice.

‘ _He’s trying to cheer me up,_ ’ Link realized. The questioned sparked a sense of normalcy back into the hero’s tired mind. His lips twitched into a sly smile. “…What do you think?”

Sidon’s smirk widened to a grin. He turned, facing the throne room. “Tottika!” he called, waving his arm to grab the guard’s attention. “We need you to be a judge!”

Tottika, to his credit, attempted to suppress his laugh. After a quick check of the surrounding area, he walked over to the edge of the overhang, to observe the pair. He smiled, hands on his hips. “Ready, your highness.”

“Flashy or elegant?” Link asked.

“Elegant today, I think,” Sidon answered. “Tottika, rate the best dive – a score of elegance out of ten, if you would.” At his guard’s nod, the prince leapt from the platform. Sidon managed a quick flip before straightening out, and his form speared the water with a small splash. When the prince resurfaced, he grinned upward expectantly.

Tottika brought his hand to his lip, thinking. “A six, sire!” he shouted.

Link barked a laugh.

“Six?” Sidon repeated, insulted. “Only a _six?_ ”

“Too much of a splash when you entered the water,” Tottika explained. “I’m going by Gruve’s standards.”

Sidon pouted up at the Link, who stretched confidently on the railing. “You think you can do better, then?”

“Of course,” Link taunted. “Only amateurs splash.” He only waited long enough to hear Sidon’s offended squawk. Then, he lightly sprang from the railing, smoothly bringing his arms out in front of his head.

The hero hit the water, barely making a ripple.

“A ten! That was perfect!” Tottika yelled once Link had resurfaced.

“Yes, _thank you_ Tottika,” Sidon grumbled. “You’re dismissed.”

“Happy to be of help, sire!” Tottika responded, disappearing from the edge.

Link treaded water with a grin. He swam closer to the pouting prince, and then wrapped his arms loosely over Sidon’s broad shoulders. The prince instinctively moved to hold the hylian closer, smiling in spite of himself. Link canted his head to the side, smirking.

“Not a sore loser, are you?”

“One of these days, I’m going to out-dive you,” Sidon promised, pinching the champion’s cheek. “It will be the most elegant dive seen in the Domain in a thousand—no, ten thousand years!”

“You always win with flashy dives,” Link countered with a laugh, batting the zora’s hand away. “I deserve to win sometimes.”

“You only say that because you want a prize,” the prince argued, amused.

“I do,” Link crooned, placing his hands along Sidon’s jaw. He pulled himself closer, his lips ghosting over Sidon’s. “I want a victory kiss.”

Sidon chuckled, wrapping his arm around the hylian’s waist. He pressed his lips to Link’s, soft and affectionate. His free hand buried itself in the hero’s hair, holding Link’s head steady. Warmth bloomed in the hero’s chest, the cold of the river distant, and forgotten.

Link hummed appreciatively, drawing back with a lazy smile. “Good.”

“And a rather nice consolation prize, for the sore loser,” Sidon added, nuzzling his cheek against the champion’s. He shifted, twisting in the water so that his back was facing the other. “Come now, let’s go get you dressed.”

Link nodded, shifting to wrap his arms completely around Sidon’s neck. Once in position, he drew a large breath, and held it.

Sidon dove beneath the river. With a speed Link could never hope to match, the zora propelled them into the deep. The water was clear, and the palace plainly visible – lit with constantly glowing luminous stones. Sidon bypassed the sprawling cavern entrances in the cliffside, beelining for the building below. Patterns of fish and shells, trailing around the submerged palace in intricate, spiraling designs, slipped by the pair as Sidon swam.

Within seconds, they were at the entrance. The frame of the doors resembled the mouth of a gigantic whale, wearing crown fitted with sapphires. The silver doors bore triangle patterns, and Link had the distinct impression that the edges were meant to be the whale’s teeth. Even in his long journey all around Hyrule, he’d never seen a creature like it before.

As the pair approached, the two guards stationed on either side of the entrance greeted them.

“Link! Nice swimming!” The guard on the left cheered. “You zoomed right past us – I don’t think I’ve ever seen you swim so fast.”

The hylian felt heat rushing to his cheeks again.

Sidon nodded to the guards with a smile. Then, he slipped through the entrance to the palace, bringing Link up to the first air pocket. He let the hylian slip from his shoulders, landing on the blue and silver flooring.

“I’m gonna feel stupid all day,” Link grumbled. “Could’ve asked a guard to bring me up.”

Sidon pat the hylian’s head in sympathy. “It’s not so bad. I’ve watched you perform far more ridiculous stunts.” With another pat, he added, “For reasons far more stupid.”

“ _Thanks_ ,” Link shot back, sarcasm dripping off his tongue.

Sidon laughed, and began walking toward his chambers.

* * *

By the time they reached Sidon’s chambers, Link was half-asleep again.

Once inside, Sidon knelt down, pressing a quick kiss to the hylian’s head. “I’ll bring you back to the surface, once you’re ready.” When the hylian blinked blearily at him in response, the zora gave Link a small push toward his things. “Go on,” he chuckled. “We can get some food in you, too.”

Link grumbled, half-tempted to collapse into the water bed next to Sidon’s sleeping pool, but set about locating his zora gear. Sidon’s room was immaculately tidy. Or, it was, until Link had all but moved in after defeating Ganon. An elegant dresser stood to the side of the water bed, which would have been useful if Link hadn’t been in the habit of piling his clothes on the floor. Or on the bed. Or on top of the dresser. Or on Sidon’s chair.

The hero dropped to his knees in front of the largest pile of clothes, digging through to find the right set.

Behind him, Sidon strode over to his desk. The prince looked over his bookshelf, a small frown on his lips. He trailed a finger along several of the spines, before stopping at an old, dusty tome.

Link tugged his head through the top of his zora gear, only to see that Sidon was completely engrossed. The hylian tilted his head, trying to see the title of the book. Lizal script. The hero pursed his lips, annoyed. He couldn’t read it. Link went back to adjusting his gear, securing his armor before looking around for his pants. Once located, he shoved his legs into them. He glanced back up at Sidon.

…who was _still_ reading.

“What’s that?” the hero asked.

“Hm?” Sidon’s gaze flicked from his book to the hylian. “Oh, this. It’s a history of the zora.” He flipped through a few of the pages. “I wanted to check it to see if…” he trailed off, flipping through a few more pages before narrowing his eyes. “…Damn, it doesn’t seem to…”

“…Sidon.”

The prince startled, shutting the book with a snap. He turned toward the hero, looking sheepish. “Ah, my apologies, Link, I’m a bit distracted.” He waved a hand to the book. “Gerald’s letter was somewhat…” Sidon’s eyes narrowed again, pausing to direct a searching glance at his bookshelf. “…concerning.”

Link walked over to the desk. “What’s Gerald want?”

“His campaign to unite the lizalfos has hit a snag,” Sidon explained. “Specifically, his troops were attacked off the coast of Akkala.” At that, the prince grimaced. “…By _zora_ , allegedly.”

“That can’t be right,” Link stated, his brow furrowing in confusion. “All the zora know about the treaty.”

“That’s what we thought too,” Sidon muttered. “Gerald mentioned that the sightings were confirmed by both General Tristram, and General Isolda.” At the mention of Isolda, he scoffed. “Well, Isolda described their adversaries as looking ‘freaky as hell,’ but that’s hardly much to go on.”

Link snorted. “Sounds like her.”

Sidon nodded to the other. “Unfortunately, with so little knowledge, we can’t confirm who the lizalfos are fighting. Neither my father nor the elders are familiar with any zora moving to Akkala. Our people stay largely in, or around the Domain.”

“Kapson’s in Akkala,” Link noted, recalling the old priest he’d befriended. “In Tarrey Town.”

“Yes, but I hardly think Kapson is taking on the lizalfos army by himself,” Sidon smirked. “Fiery as the old man is. I doubt Isolda would describe an old zora as ‘freaky,’ too. She knows what zora look like when they get older.” He placed the history book back on the shelf. “I rather hoped we’d have something in our histories about odd-looking zora, but I don’t think I’ll find it in these.”

Link directed a curious stare at the prince. “Gonna look in the library?”

“Laflat is there already, researching,” Sidon shrugged. “Gerald will be here tomorrow, to speak with my father about it.” The prince paused, suddenly, looking over the champion with a reluctant expression. At length, he sighed. “…In the meantime, I am to go to Akkala, with my guards. I’m going to confront these zora myself.”

“Wait,” Link gawked at the prince. “You’re _leaving?_ When?”

“In a few hours,” Sidon stated. At Link’s crestfallen face, the prince shot the champion a sympathetic smile. “I won’t be gone long – only a couple of days, at the most.”

Link crossed his arms over his chest, dissatisfied. “…Let me come with you.”

“Love,” Sidon murmured, brushing his thumb affectionately over Link’s ear. “You’re _retired._ ”

“So?” Link prodded. “I can still fight. What if something goes wrong?”

“No need to worry!” Sidon declared, pumping his fist with a confident grin. “It won’t be dangerous. All these zora need is an explanation from the crown, and Gerald’s assured me of General Tristram’s cooperation.”

“What about _Isolda’s_?” Link hissed. The champion poked Sidon in the side, as if to drive the point into the zora with his finger. “She _hates_ you.”

“She’s been called back to Lake Hylia. We won’t even cross paths.” Sidon crouched, and brought his hands to Link’s face. “I’ll be just fine, Link. You can relax.”

The expression on Link’s face told the prince that he would do no such thing.

Sidon huffed a laugh. “Link, please. It really won’t take long.” He brought the hylian’s face closer, pecking Link’s lips. “I’ll be back before you know it.” With a grin, he added, “You can show Gerald around the Domain. I’m certain he’d love to see you.”

Link sulked in Sidon’s hands. ‘ _…Damn stupid politics_.’ First it was Link’s own duties keeping the pair of them apart. Calming the Divine Beasts. Stopping Calamity Ganon. Traveling around Hyrule to help it heal. All that time bopping in and out of Zora’s Domain, and the hero had never once considered that it would be _Sidon’s_ duties preventing him from spending time with the prince. They hadn’t spent every single hour with each other, since the Calamity’s defeat – far from it. Still, Sidon was never far from the Domain. He was always there. Always within reach. But now, Sidon would be gone.

Link wasn’t sure why the thought bothered him so much.

“Let’s get breakfast, hm?” Sidon suggested, brushing a stray strand of hair out of Link’s face.

“…Okay,” Link relented. It wasn’t like Sidon _wouldn’t_ be back, soon enough. Link would just have to settle for being a little lonely in the meantime.

He could be lonely, for a while.

He could handle Sidon being away – he would just find something else to do. Something to keep himself occupied while the prince was off fulfilling his own duty. Some little errand or another, before Gerald got to the Domain. He’d be fine on his own.

Watching Sidon’s retreating form as the zora made for the door, Link faltered.

‘ _I hardly ever see him **now** ,_’ the hero thought, his eyes glued to Sidon’s back. Link shook his head. ‘ _No, he’ll have more time once he’s done with this. I’ll see him after. It’ll be fine._ ’

He followed Sidon.


	2. Tristram's Stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the fish dork meets a new friend(?)

“Sire, do you think we’ll be there soon?” Tottika asked. The guard directed a concerned look through the rain-soaked landscape. “This storm isn’t letting up.”

“It’s only rain,” Sidon commented. The lightning storms Akkala was known for were frequent, but the weather was staying blessedly calm. Still, rain did little to pacify the prince’s nerves. The steady dripping on his crest only reminded him of Vah Ruta’s rampaging. Sidon took a deeper breath. ‘ _It’s only rain_ ,’ he repeated to himself. ‘ _Besides, it was sunny just this morning._ ’ He called over his shoulder, at the rest of his unit, “The Rist Peninsula isn’t much farther!”

“Wish we could just swim the whole way,” a white-scaled guard murmured.

“Ailbhe, don’t use your spear as a walking stick,” Tottika chastised. When Ailbhe only stuck her tongue out in response, her senior turned to the front of the group, a scandalized look on his face. “Captain Bazz—!”

“Ailbhe, for Hylia’s sake, have some pride,” Bazz sighed. “And Tottika, you’re not a child, don’t whine.” The captain turned to Sidon with a suffering look. “Sire, I’m sorry for their behavior.”

“We’re all tired,” Sidon acknowledged. “Hiking isn’t exactly our strong suit.” He turned his head again, briefly checking up on his unit’s state.

The rain was mild enough – he could still see a fair distance beyond them. Ailbhe had ceased using her spear to help her walk, but she was clearly tired, if the way her feet flopped against the ground was any indication. Tottika was embarrassed, averting his eyes from the prince, but he trudged along the path easily enough. Gaddison and Junayd brought up the rear, and for once, Junayd seemed spent enough to keep his mouth shut. Gaddison, on the other hand, stood tall, and stoic, as if the day’s journey hadn’t affected her in the slightest. She gave Ailbhe’s head-tail a quick whap with her hand, causing the white-scaled zora to straighten up.

Sidon smiled at them. “Not much longer!”

They descended the sloping hills, veering off the beaten path. It was dark, with the rain clouds blocking out much of day’s remaining sunlight. In the distance, Sidon could see lanterns, and flickering candles on windowsills, on his left. Tarrey Town was quiet, all locked down for the night.

‘ _We could stop to visit Kapson on the way back_ ,’ the prince mused. The town was close enough to their destination. The lizalfos had set up farther west, off the coast, to avoid the passersby. Hylians were still wary of monsters, and the prince wasn’t certain if any arrangements had been made between Tarrey Town and Tristram’s troops yet.

At the edge of Malin Bay, Sidon could see them – multitudes of lizalfos sprawled out along the spiraling peninsula. Shadowy shapes, which the prince figured must be powerful, black-scaled lizalfos, patrolled the far edges, closest to the ocean. Several lookout posts had been set up, and the guards in each tower were still. Each guard held their bows ready, though not drawn, with shock arrows resting in their claws. They were waiting. Watching the dark, rolling waves of the sea.

A sudden yap caused the group to pause, and a blue lizalfos hopped out of the water to meet them. Its spear was drawn, and it eyed Sidon’s unit with wary suspicion.

“We’ve come from Zora’s Domain,” Sidon announced, his voice loud and clear over the soft sound of rainfall. “I seek an audience with General Tristram.”

The blue gurgled at the group, before reluctantly lowering its spear. It called backward, over its shoulder, to its fellows. The other lizalfos, set on edge by the blue’s initial cry of surprise, relaxed their guard. Then, the blue gestured for the zora to follow.

As they alternated between walking and swimming across the peninsula, Sidon met the eyes of many a curious lizalfos. A few perked up their heads in recognition. Most eyed the zora with apprehension. For Sidon, seeing lizalfos in a peaceful setting was starting to become the norm, despite their bloody history. Being surrounded by lizalfos guards didn’t unnerve him as much as it used to. He could be confident that this meeting would go smoothly.

However, as they approached the center of the peninsula, the prince felt uneasiness crawling along the base of his neck.

He didn’t know General Tristram. None of his guards did. They had no business in Akkala, prior to this event. Akkalan lizalfos tended to _stay_ in their part of Hyrule, and Sidon couldn’t recall ever having problems with them. General Tristram was an enigma. The Akkalan’s tactics were a mystery, and his nature toward zora, doubly-so.

Gerald had promised cooperation, but Sidon braced himself regardless.

The zora unit was quiet as they approached the shrine, in the middle of the peninsula. Ritaag Zumo, Link had called it. It looked much like the Ne’ez Yohma shrine, in the Domain – tall, imposing, and made of a strange, black metal. Rain water poured down its sides in sheets. Blue light danced across its base in spiraling patterns, painting the makeshift base in a strange, ethereal glow.  Around the shrine, the lizalfos had set up campsites, and barricades. Driftwood was laced together with rope, forming spiked walls between their base and the sea.

The blue lizalfos leading the zora made a yapping noise, saluting a pair of guards. The guards paused, looking the unit over, their eyes darting in several directions as they accounted for the zora’s weapons. At length, they moved to the sides of their makeshift barricade, to allow the newcomers through.

As they were led around to the front of the shrine, Sidon spotted a lone lizalfos warrior. He was tall for his species, his head stretching upward, gazing at the far-off mountains with a forlorn stare. The glow of the shrine reflected off his silver scales, and his stillness upon Sidon’s approach made the prince question if he weren’t some intricately designed statue. His armor, though typical of a lizalfos of high rank, sported deep gashes along his back – marks from fighting a foe far more powerful than the race’s usual enemies. A massive sword rested in the silver’s claws, dangling there, half-forgotten.

It was a strange-looking weapon, with what appeared to be two blades attached to the guard, held together with a connecting bridge further down. White markings crawled along the sword’s edges, inching further and further up the blade. The magic within it twisted and coiled its way up the metal. When the marks reached the guard, the blade suddenly sparked, jerking the lizalfos to awareness. As the sword pulsed with pale, yellow light, Sidon blanched as he realized exactly what weapon the silver held.

A great thunderblade.

Sidon felt, more than saw, his group of guards collectively flinch upon noticing the sword. Spelled with lightning, single blow from it could mean their end. The prince’s hand wandered to his topaz bracer, running his fingertips over the gemstones. He could resist the spell within the silver’s blade, to an extent, but he had no desire to test how much.

The blue lizalfos yapped again, and the distracted silver’s eyes locked onto the group of zora. His crimson gaze wandered over Sidon and his guards, noting their armor and spears. The glow of the shrine tinted them all with a harsh, cold light, and the silver lizalfos grimaced at the group. He let out a low, rumbling growl, speaking in Lizal.

“ _So, the Domain has sent her guards to us._ ”

“General Tristram,” Sidon inclined his head to the other, “I presume.” Inwardly, he mirrored Tristram’s grimace. A small part of him hoped that the Akkala lizalfos would be able to speak Hylian, unlike their Lanaryu counterparts. It seemed this group would also only speak in Lizal, their mother tongue. Sidon felt confident in his own understanding of the language, but apart from Bazz, his guards would only be able to follow half the conversation.

 “ _I am Tristram – the general in this, my homeland, Akkala_ ,” Tristram yapped in return, swinging his thunderblade smoothly onto his back.

Sidon’s eyes followed the arc of the blade, nervously. He fought to keep his fear of the weapon off his face. ‘ _He **isn’t** Isolda,’_ the prince reminded himself. ‘ _He’s not going to threaten you with it. …Well. Probably._ ’ Gerald had described Tristram as ‘the Woeful,’ in his letter – a title that told Sidon nothing regarding how volatile the general might be. Still, this meeting had to go well. It was a simple thing. Go talk to the lizalfos, then the odd-looking zora, then get back to the Domain. Easy. Tristram was supposed to cooperate.

One of the general’s eyes flitted over Sidon’s regalia. The other paused, spotting the scar on the fin framing Sidon’s face. The silver squinted at it. “… _But, what is this? A scar on your left forefin do you bear,_ ” he gurgled. Then, discerning something, he reared back in surprise. “ _A wound near the eye, but not near enough!_ ” he chirped.

“I beg your pardon?” Sidon asked, his eyes narrowing. ‘ _Not **near enough**? Was that a threat?_ ’

“ _My sight is not deceived! You are the prince! Prince Sidon, of the zora!_ ” Tristram yapped, his mouth widening in an excited, toothless grin. “ _Isolda, she mentioned your name, several times past. Her ire for you is like none I’ve seen!_ ”

“Oh,” Sidon breathed as the words clicked. The silver had been quoting Isolda. She _would_ be bitter that the wound on his fin hadn’t hit his eyes. Sidon resisted the urge to roll them. Instead, he donned a patient smile, keeping his voice even. “…Isolda and I are not on the best of terms.”

At that, Tristram let out a cackle. “ _Egregiously understated, that._ ” He crossed his arms, tapping his claws rhythmically against his bicep. “ _You are here to sort out this mess, I hope? Though this place is my home, I have no wish, nor any will, to be patrolling it._ ”

“That is the plan,” Sidon affirmed with a nod. “A quick word with these zora should be enough to clear things up.”

“ _Then, we will take care of this matter now_ ,” Tristram decided, turning on his heel toward the ocean.

“Wait, _now_?” Sidon questioned, aghast. “We’ve only just arrived! We need to assess the situation first, get some rest – Hylia’s sake, it’s already nightfall!”

Tristram stopped in his tracks, and then let out a heavy groan. He rounded on Sidon, jabbing his finger in the air to point at the prince. “ _That matters not, to me! It must be done. In Hylia’s Lake do I now belong, attending to my king and my true love!_ ”

“You overstep, general,” Sidon growled. “My unit and I will not be ordered around. I am here to resolve things peaceably among the zora, not help you reach your…” The prince paused, Tristram’s phrasing registering fully. His head tilted to the side, regarding the silver lizalfos with bewilderment. “Wait, I’m sorry, you said your king and your _love?_ ” The phrasing was odd, and Sidon wracked his brain for Lizal grammar to explain it. The declaration seemed to be referencing _Gerald_. As far as he knew, Gerald had only briefly made an appearance in Akkala.

Yet, somehow, Tristram had fallen in love with his king.

Tristram let out a frustrated wail. “ _My love! My baroness of bloodshed, she!_ ”

‘ _Oh, so he didn’t mean the king is his love,_ ’ Sidon realized, correcting himself. He opened his mouth to ask for clarification, but Tristram immediately continued with another cry of anguish.

“ _Her spear has pierced my heart, and there remains! Beloved, dear Isolda, my true love! She watches the Lake while the Prime is out._ ” He shook his fist at the mountains to the west, as though it was the landscape itself responsible for the horrendous separation. “ _Full of woe, they call me,_ ” the lizalfos choked out, his voice raising in pitch at his distress. “ _And so it is! Tristram, the Woeful, for my soul does weep! It is bereaved, without her by my side!_ ” Then, the silver howled at the sky, rain running down his face like teardrops.

Sidon stared at the general, his lips parted in shock at the outburst. ‘ _He’s in love with **Isolda**?_ ’ On the one hand, he could sympathize with the silver – this task was keeping him away from his own beloved.

On the other, he wasn’t sure if he could be happy that Isolda, of all people, found love.

‘ _Baroness of bloodshed, indeed,_ ’ Sidon mused. He stood quiet as Tristram sobbed, unsure how to proceed. The silver only continued to wail, crying into his claws. Around them, Tristram’s troops blatantly ignored their general’s distress, keeping to their posts and trying to avoid looking at the sobbing silver. The blue lizalfos that had led the zora to the shrine gurgled quietly, rolling his eyes at the scene.

Behind the prince, Bazz whispered. “Sire, I didn’t catch all of that – did you just make him _cry?_ ”

“He made himself cry!” Sidon hissed back. “He’s in love with Isolda!”

Bazz shot the prince a flabbergasted look. When Tristram’s legs gave out, and the lizalfos collapsed to the ground to sob harder, the captain winced. “…Poor bastard.”

“ _My place is beside her,_ ” Tristram continued with a moan. “ _To fight with her, to rend and rip our foes, together! Why, I can think of no greater privilege!”_ After a moment of heavy sniffling, the silver let out an aggravated sigh. “ _Alas, instead, bound am I here, with you._ ” He glared up at Sidon from the ground. “ _How loathsome it is! Zora should fix this, not I.”_

“We are going to,” Sidon protested, his hands raised in an effort to pacify the general, “Once you give us more infor—”

The silver slapped at the wet sand beneath him with an angry growl. _“My soldiers should not slave away, in muck and mud, defending Hylians! Defending this coast from invaders!”_ Getting to his feet, Tristram shook the sand from himself with an irritable flick of his tail. Again, he pointed accusingly at the zora. “ _No, Prince Sidon, it should be you! Madness, this, that we defend the zora from their own._ ” He looked over the prince again, sneering, and gave a derisive sniff. “ _I do not know why my king holds you dear, a prince who holds no power to his name!_ ”

“As far as I am aware,” Sidon spoke, his tone snappish, despite his effort to keep it even, “Your orders come from the king of lizalfos himself. I am not the one that keeps you here.” The prince waved a hand to the ocean. “We are not the ones attacking you, general. To my knowledge, the zora you’re fighting only attack you because they don’t know about the treaties!”

“ _My talented tactician did say so,_ ” Tristram noted with a nod. “ _Since my Isolda did depart, things changed. My forces have spied zora sneaking by – From the sea they come and attack us all. Us, Hylians, and Bokoblin alike. To zora such as these, all are the same._ ”

“They…They’ve _what?_ ” Sidon questioned, his jaw dropping. “They’ve been attacking _hylians?_ ” The prince could hear his unit startle behind him. Attacking lizalfos, he could understand. The races had been bitter enemies for so long, there was still bound to be some bad blood between them.

Hylians, however, had been friends to the zora for millennia.

“General Tristram,” Sidon growled. “We will not face these zora tonight. Zora do not attack hylians. If the ones you’ve been facing have been going after our allies as though they were bokoblins, then…” He trailed off, a feeling of concern nagging at him.

Zora knew the hylians were friends. All of them. No zora in the Domain would dare harm their most trusted allies. Even the elders, with their bitter resentment at the death of Mipha, wouldn’t raise a hand to a hylian without the king’s say-so.

Which meant, if these truly were zora, they had no fealty to their king.

Sidon groaned internally. This was growing more complicated by the second. “They can’t be connected to our Domain,” the prince stated. “They’re acting on their own, in all likelihood, and my orders won’t mean much to them.”

Tristram tutted, bringing a claw to his pointed chin. “ _No fealty to your zora crown, you say? Such complications I did not predict._ ” After thinking, he quietly gurgled, “ _It’s dangerous then, to send you to sea._ ” Then, his hands flew to the sides of his head in frustration. The silver directed another anguished moan at the sky. “ _Oh, but of course it would turn out this way! My life, once so blessed by her presence, is, as always, frightfully cursed yet again!_ ”

“We can’t approach them like this,” Sidon asserted. “These zora do not follow our law. I will not speak with them until you give us more information.”

Tristram dragged his hands over his face with an unhappy grumble. “ _Of course, you should not go out to sea now. A foolish errand, to approach them so, while lacking knowledge of their tendencies!_ ” He let out a slow hiss, as he contemplated the group. “ _Should Sidon suffer harm, I should face wrath. Isolda’s, no, but Gerald, king and Prime – His Majesty would have me flayed alive..._ ” the silver muttered bitterly. At great length, the general threw his hands in the air, defeated. “ _Fine, fine, I tell you! You shall sleep this night. Come morning we will speak of strategy._ ”

Sidon nodded to the silver, relief washing over his tense shoulders. “Good. Then, we’ll resume this conversation in the morning.”

Tristram gurgled grumpily, and then turned. He barked orders to his soldiers, who snapped back to attention.

Sidon and his unit were shuffled to a section of calm water, surrounded by guards. Other sleeping lizalfos dotted the sand close by.

“Bazz and I will keep watch, sire,” Gaddison stated, not following the rest of the unit into the water.

Sidon sank into the bay’s salty water with a sigh. “They are our allies, Gadds. I don’t think that’s necessary. Not really a show of good faith, either.”

“We don’t have to know Lizal to get that Tristram doesn’t like you,” Bazz smirked down at the prince. “Besides, if those other zora show up, I’d like to be awake for it.”

“Take turns then,” Sidon ordered. “If tonight has been any indication, things are going to be even more of a hassle when we actually speak to the zora.”

“We’re still going to talk to them?” Tottika asked from beside the prince, incredulous.

“But you said they have no fealty to the crown, right?” Ailbhe pouted, stepping into the water herself. “They’re not our people, are they?”

“They’re still _zora,_ ” Sidon stressed. As his unit continued to mumble amongst themselves, Sidon huffed. ‘ _They’ve lost their confidence._ ’ He shot the rest of his group a bright grin. “I’m sure we can still work something out! They’re kin, after all.”

As his soldiers eventually began to relax in the water, Sidon moved to the side, looking beyond the shrine to the edges of the peninsula. He could still watch the lizalfos guards from here. They patrolled around in the rain, unceasing. Tense. Double the number of shadowy figures walked along the outskirts, stationed there after finding out the zora attacking them weren’t confused allies, after all. If any lizalfos eyes wandered to the shoreline of Akkala, the other eye was fixated firmly on the ocean.

Sidon let his eyes drift shut, but his mind still whirled. Zora, from the uncharted sea, who attacked hylians and lizalfos alike. Zora that had lived unconnected to the Domain, hidden in the depths for ages. Zora that were not his people, but close enough that he would be expected to take care of the problem. They could be hostile. They could be friendly. At this point, he simply didn’t know. As the rain continued to drip steadily on his head, Sidon found himself thinking back to his champion.

If a fight broke out, Link would be pissed.

‘ _Perhaps I should have brought him along after all,_ ’ Sidon sulked, unsure if the bitter taste in his mouth was from the salt of the bay, or his increasing unease.

* * *

 

Sidon looked over the ocean, his face uncharacteristically grim. ‘ _They populate deep water,_ ’ he thought to himself, recalling Tristram’s observations. ‘ _Always carrying weapons, mainly spears. Attack on sight. Look like monsters. Comprehend Lizal but attacked the lizalfos anyway._ ’ He brought his hand to his lips, contemplating the fact. ‘ _Comprehend **Lizal** …_’

“Sire,” Bazz interrupted the prince’s musings. “We’re all ready to depart.”

Sidon nodded to the captain. “Given my order to retreat, defend yourselves while heading back to the peninsula. Understood?”

“Yes sir,” Bazz nodded. He gripped his spear tightly, the weapon drawn and ready for whatever lay lurking beneath the ocean waves.

“Stay together,” Sidon ordered, making eye contact with each member of his unit. “With any luck, this will be a quick, simple chat.” He stepped to the side of his fellows, gazing back toward land. General Tristram stood at the edge of the peninsula, his great thunderblade in hand. The prince held his hand aloft, signaling their departure. At Tristram’s returning salute, Sidon turned, diving head-first into a small wave. His unit followed suit.

The water was murky.

Sidon’s gills flinched at the realization, recalling his fight with a beast made of water in the lizalfos temple. That water had been tainted with Ganon’s Malice, and the scars along his side throbbed at the memory. The ocean’s murkiness, though, was only sand. Silt. Debris kicked up by the continuous movement of the waves. There was no threat of Calamity in the sea. Or anywhere else in Hyrule, for that matter. The prince took a breath, focusing on what lay in front of them.

As the zora dove deeper, the prince followed the decline of sand beneath them. Eventually, Tristram had told them, the edge would drop off into open water, like diving over the edge of a cliff.

Off a cliff, and into the dark.

The sea zora’s group was small, only attacking in short bursts before retreating to the deepest depths of the ocean. Always the same group, too. Tristram ordered scouts into the sea, to look out over the last bit of Hyrule’s shelf to find the renegades, but even on days where the sun was bright, and the ocean was clear, there was nothing. The fish, whole schools of porgi, seemed to have abandoned the area, driven off by potential predators.

So, the prince would have to go into the dark to find the zora.

All at once, they hit the end of the shelf, and Sidon found himself looking into an expanse of deep blue. So blue, in fact, that he was unsure whether he’d be able to see something off in the distance, or if his eyes were playing tricks on him. The water looked like a solid wall, nothing like the lakes of Hyrule. Even Lake Hylia, large as it was, eventually ended. Here, there didn’t appear to _be_ an end.

Then he looked down.

Sidon was a zora. The crown prince. Built for swimming, diving, and exploring Hyrule’s lakes and rivers. Built for the water. Water was _home_ to him.

Looking down, into the dark expanse of sheer _nothingness_ , the prince felt a lump of fear in his throat.

A gasp from behind Sidon made him jump. He spun in the water, finding his unit all staring at a wide-eyed Ailbhe.

The white-scaled guard’s eyes flicked to her companions, and an awkward smile stretched her lips. “It’s, uh. It’s pretty dark down there, huh?”

“Do they not have luminous stones in the ocean?” Junayd asked.

“Perhaps not,” Sidon acknowledged. He looked down again, his bright scales stark against the darkness below.

“How do they even see each other?” Ailbhe wondered.

“Once we find them,” Bazz commented, “maybe we can ask.”

“If they don’t try to kill us first, you mean,” Gaddison shot back, frowning.

“Now, now,” Sidon looked to his unit with a smile. “Let’s not be pessimistic.”

Gaddison huffed. “I’d call it _realistic_ , but yes, my prince.”

“We don’t have to go all the way down, I should think,” Sidon shrugged. “If they’re nearby, they’ll be able to hear us if we get close.”

Ailbhe shuddered, holding her spear close to her chest. “Ooh, I don’t want to get close…”

Sidon shot her a sympathetic smile, and then maneuvered himself downward. Despite the protests, his unit was close behind.

It grew gradually more difficult to see in the depths, and Sidon paused his group before sight became completely impossible. They’d be able to smell each other, should they go further, but the prince elected to avoid the deeper water for now. He searched for some other scent in the ocean, something that would pinpoint the other zora. The most he got was salt. Fish. The ocean was full of unfamiliar scents, and the prince sighed inwardly.

At length, Sidon cupped a hand around his mouth. “Hello?” he called into the dark. When met with silence, he switched to Lizal, his voice rumbling through the deep. “ _Hello!_ ”

“Sire,” Bazz sighed. “I don’t think just shouting at them is going to—”

“Wait, what’s that?” Tottika interrupted, pointing to a spot far, far below them. “I think that’s…That’s a light!” The guard paused, a look of confusion flitting across his features. “…It’s moving.”

Sidon followed the point of Tottika’s claw, looking into the dark. Sure enough, a small light was below them, bobbing around the water. “That might be one of them,” the prince observed. He waved for his unit to follow, and they descended toward the light.

It was deeper than Sidon expected.

Their surroundings slowly began to vanish in the depths. Still, the bobbing light remained constant. Sidon approached it steadily, one hand ready to grab the spear on his back. When the light was no more than a few yards away, the prince thought he could see a body in the dark, though it was impossible to make out its features. He felt his guards tense behind him. “…Hello?”

Everything went white.

Sidon could hear his unit shouting. The light seemed to _explode_ , and Sidon’s eyes squeezed shut at the sudden brightness. He blinked against it, his eyes straining to readjust. A shape – a body – was in front of him, and the silhouette looked at least somewhat like a zora, though the legs were too long. The torso too short, more like a Hylian’s. Sidon cursed – it had to be one of the zora they were searching for, but where had that light come from?

When his eyes finally started to adjust, he found the source.

A zora floated in front of him, or something related to one. A girl, judging by the slight frame, covered in lightweight armor, with twisting decorative patterns all over the metal. He couldn’t tell where one line of it began or ended. Light radiated off her fins – on her head, her shoulders, her arms, and hips. Each fin had a bright, pale blue membrane, and it _glowed_. Spots along her arms and face were similarly lit, and Sidon found himself staring into deep, dark blue eyes. Her irises were a paler blue, and he couldn’t see a pupil anywhere in their depths. The zora’s teeth were long, and oddly sized – thin spires that prevented her from closing her mouth. Her head tilted at the sight of the group, regarding Sidon and his unit with bewildered wonder.

Sidon mirrored her expression. “…Who are—?”

The glowing zora backed away in a panic, and then _screeched._

Sidon flinched – the sound an ear-splitting scream that pierced his skull. High-pitched and _shrieking_. The prince turned in the water, looking for Bazz. His comrades were similarly debilitated, weapons forgotten in favor of trying to block out the sound. Sidon couldn’t tell if the scream was bouncing off the shelf – or anything, really, beyond the darkness.

Suddenly, more sea zora lit up behind his unit, their weapons drawn.

“ _Intruders in our province!_ ” Shouted the nearest sea zora, in a heavily accented growl. Angry, bulging eyes locked onto Sidon’s. “ _Kill them all!_ ”

Sidon, in a panic, hit Bazz on the shoulder to grab his attention. “Get the others! _Retreat!”_ Then, the prince swam past him, grabbing the arms of Ailbhe and Junayd. He kicked hard against the water, heading up.

At least, he hoped it was up. It was hard to tell.

‘ _We went too far down_ ,’ Sidon chastised himself. ‘ _We should never have gone that far—_ ’

His self-lecture was interrupted when a spear went whizzing past his head.

Sidon veered to the side, letting go of his guards. “Go!” he shouted. “Get back to Tristram!” Ailbhe only had time to shoot the prince a look of concern before they heard a yell from below. One of the sea zora, one that resembled the screeching girl but with a much longer head-tail, sparked once at the prince before going dark. The prince cursed, propelling himself further upward.

As he went, the water got brighter. Sunlight was above Sidon’s head, and he could make out the shape of Hyrule’s shelf again.

It was much farther away than it should be.

The prince looked over his shoulder, seeing his other guards not far behind him. Beyond them were the sea zora.

More kept popping out of the dark, giving chase to the guards. Each of the sea zora was vastly different from in size and shape – some with larger teeth, some with small spines. Limbs too long, or too short. Their scales were dark – Dark blues, deep browns, blacks and grays, all the better to take advantage of the lack of light below. Eyes were larger, if they had eyes at all. One of them sported a completely transparent crest, its eyes inside its head, and Sidon gawked at the sight.

‘ _I think I understand Isolda’s assessment, now_.’

“Don’t just _float_ there, Sidon!” Bazz yelled, coming up and grabbing the prince’s wrist.

The touch snapped Sidon out of his reverie, and he propelled himself through the water next to Gaddison and Tottika. Their spears were missing, but neither guard seemed to care, too hellbent on getting back to shore. Sidon shook his head as he swam, not wanting to lose focus again. Not wanting to look back at the sea zora. They’d looked _deformed_ , like some sort of Malice-tainted hybrid of a zora and a monster.

The sand sloped upward, and soon grew too shallow to swim in. Sidon leapt from the water and flipped, reorienting himself to land on the beaches. A black lizalfos yapped next to him in surprise. The zora soldiers landed, one by one, Junayd tripping and scrambling up the beach. Sidon looked back then, to the water, and briefly spotted a sea zora’s head floating along the surface. Eyes inside it’s crest, watching.

Looking further, he saw more, in the waves.

A loud yap turned Sidon’s attention back to the lizalfos. Tristram stood not twenty feet away, watching Sidon’s panicked guards with confusion.

“They want to kill us, Tristram!” Sidon shouted. He ripped his spear from his back and spun back around, just in time to see several sea zora jumping out of the water.

Immediately, they began to clash with the lizalfos. One of the larger foes, with a thick crest, charged his way past a lizalfos guard. He barreled toward Sidon, striking at the prince with a short sword.

Sidon blocked, bracing his spear in a diagonal across his chest. The sea zora roared, leaping at the prince and colliding with him. Sidon fell backward, and the two crashed to the ground, Sidon’s spear pinned between them. The prince pushed against his weapon, trying to shove the hulking foe off.

The sea zora snapped at the prince, biting in the air. His jaw, oddly fleshy and wrinkled, opened wide, revealing several rows of sharp teeth. Sidon cursed, struggling to put more distance between himself and the risk of getting bitten. The sea zora’s jaw twitched, his teeth making a curious clicking noise.

The sea zora’s jaw extended from its face, spanning the short distance, and clamped down on Sidon’s throat.


	3. Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shark-dork finds out the sea zora are actually more complex than he thought. The elf-dork is bored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally figured out how long this damn story is! It's over twice as long as IBIY. RIP me.

Needle-like teeth scratched along Sidon’s silver collar, slipping and snapping to find purchase on the prince’s throat. Sidon snarled, letting go of his weapon and scraping at the sides of the sea zora with his claws. ‘ _Where are they—?!_ ’ he thought, scratching frantically. His claw reached a little higher as his foe tried to bite at his jugular.

Sidon felt a familiar flap of muscle.

The prince punched the sea zora’s gills, and his foe gasped in pain, his jaw retreating into his face. Sidon punched again, and again, until the sea zora had leaned back enough for the prince to wriggle free. Sidon scrambled away, nearly tripping a nearby lizalfos as he did so. His foe hissed, a hand over his side. The sea zora glowered at the prince, his pupils dilated, encompassing his eyes in black.

“You bastard! Going for the _gills!_ ”

Sidon’s jaw dropped, but before he could retort, the sea zora was impaled.

Tristram gave a hearty yap, his great thunderblade stuck in the hulking foe’s chest, lightning crackling off the sword. The sea zora was engulfed in a burst of electricity, convulsing in pain before collapsing in a heap.

Several sea zora screamed at the sight. Most began retreating, pursued by a flurry of shock arrows. The dove into the waves, disappearing into the sea.

Sidon stared at the limp form before him, stunned. ‘ _That was Hylian,_ ’ he thought, his mind and heart racing. ‘ _That was **Hylian** , wasn’t it?’_ The words had been heavily accented with Lizal growling, but they hadn’t been _in_ Lizal.

A screech drove Sidon’s attention from the body.

General Tristram faced off against the glowing, shrieking sea zora girl that Sidon encountered earlier. The lizalfos dashed forward with his sword. The spelled hadn’t recharged yet – the blade dark, but still deadly sharp. The sea zora stabbed at the general with a spear – one that Sidon recognized as his own abandoned weapon - her movements too quick for Tristram to dodge. She aimed low, glancing across his scales. Tristram let out an affronted yap, before swinging his blade again.

The sea zora ducked under the strike, running past the general and dropping the spear. She ran for the body of her comrade, grabbing onto his limp arm and tugging.

‘ _She’s trying to get him back to the water,_ ’ Sidon realized. ‘ _They’re not monsters, they might speak Hylian, they’re—!_ ’ As Tristram rounded on the sea zora, Sidon pushed himself off the sand, only half-aware of himself. “Tristram, _wait!_ ” The prince skidded to a halt, nearly slipping as he positioned himself between the general and the sea zora. He raised his arms, one palm facing the lizalfos, and the other facing the foe behind him.

Tristram growled, his great thunderblade sparking, its spell back to full power.

“That one spoke Hylian! This might be—” Sidon looked behind himself, to find the shrieker crouched by her comrade, staring back at the prince with a baffled expression. “You—You’re a zora, aren’t you?” Sidon asked. He heard Tristram yapping words of warning, but he paid them no mind. “Can you understand me?”

The sea zora stared for a moment longer. Slowly, as though unsure of herself, she nodded.

Sidon huffed a relieved laugh. “You can! Then, this has all been a terrible misunder—”

“Ragh, leave him! Get out of there!”

The sea zora’s eyes flicked behind Sidon, to another companion screaming at her from the sea. The corners of her mouth stretched downward into a toothy grimace.

“ _We need you more than we need a corpse, girl!_ ”

There was another angry yap, and Sidon found himself being pushed aside by Tristram. The lizalfos general charged at the sea zora, who quickly rolled to the side to evade the thunderblade. She scrambled to her feet, her longer legs carrying her faster than Sidon could catch up with.

Soon enough, she was in the water, and the sea zora vanished beneath the waves.

Sidon watched the water, barely hearing the shouts of the lizalfos and his guards around the peninsula. ‘ _I could have spoken with her._ ’ The prince tore his gaze from the shoreline, only to see the scattered bodies of injured lizalfos, and more dead sea zora. Further inland, closer to the shrine, Sidon could see Tottika and Gaddison, helping to bring the injured away from the front line. Junayd sat on the sand, to the right of them, clutching an injured leg.

Bazz and Ailbhe were running to him, calling his name, sporting injuries of their own.

‘ _We could have avoided this._ ’

Sidon’s fists clenched at his sides, and his gaze dropped to the body only a few feet away. The sea zora’s fleshy jaw was slack on the sand. Lifeless eyes stared into the air, still wide from shock.

“Sire!” Bazz called, barely managing to stop himself before colliding with the prince. “Are you hurt? Are you—”

“I need to get back to the Domain,” Sidon stated.

“Get back to—?” Ailbhe questioned.

“I need to speak with Gerald, and my father,” Sidon continued, an angry growl in words. “This is far more complicated than we thought.”

* * *

 

Link was bored.

It had been a day. Less than a day. He knew he was going to wake up alone this time, with Sidon gone, but knowing didn’t make it any better. There was no wake-up kiss. No ‘good morning’ chirp. No words of affection as he groggily got out of bed.

Link had the distinct feeling that he was getting a little spoiled.

Staying in an empty room wasn’t going to alleviate his mood. He left his bed early that morning, aiming to meander about the palace and see if there was anything that needed doing before the lizalfos arrived.

His walking slowed as he found himself nearing the kitchens. His feet had taken him here almost automatically, so used to coming here and experimenting with recipes when he had some downtime.

So, pretty often, nowadays.

Link peered through the doorway. The kitchen was a disaster already, but most of the chefs were absent. Used pots and pans littered the countertops, still waiting to be cleaned. A single apprentice chef with yellow-white scales remained, puzzling over several bowls of ingredients. Link smiled, recognizing her as Ailbhe’s sister.

“Morning, Tali.”

The chef looked up in surprise, the tentacle-like fins framing her face swishing as she turned. On seeing the hero, she beamed. “Link! Perfect timing!” Tali gestured to the bowls on the table. “I was trying to figure out these elixirs; could you help me?”

Link nodded, stepping into the kitchen.

Tali fetched a stool from nearby, helping the shorter hylian up so he could see the rest of the table. “I’m so glad you’re here,” Tali laughed in relief. “I thought you left with Prince Sidon.”

“Wouldn’t let me come,” Link explained, looking over the ingredients, frowning. Whatever she was making, it wasn’t thoroughly mixed, yet. Hasty elixir, looked like. “Said I was retired.”

“Oh, well I suppose you are,” Tali pursed her lips. She wiped her hands on her apron, and then placed one of the bowls closer to Link. “Ailbhe did say the trip was going to be short, so I guess that makes sense.”

“It’s not dangerous enough,” Link sighed, grabbing a large wooden spoon. “Apparently.”

Tali grinned at the hylian. “Well, you can help me figure out how to make these, then! That should give you some danger.”

Link snorted, recalling some of Tali’s other ‘experiments,’ in this kitchen. One day the head chef was going to ban her shenanigans. “Are you helping with dinner?” the hero asked, pointing his spoon at the mountains of dishes.

“Well, technically I am,” Tali touched the tips of her pointer fingers together. “I don’t have anything to do right now, though.” She looked at the piles of dishes around the sinks, and then laughed to herself. “Well, aside from cleaning. I wanted a break.”

“Where’s everyone else?”

“They’re working out the menu for the feast tonight, still,” Tali groaned. “King Gerald’s visit is so last-minute…”

“Does the kitchen need help?” Link asked, a spark of hope in his eyes. He loved cooking, and it would likely take all day until Gerald got here. He could cook and make elixirs with Tali. He wouldn’t have to be alone today, after all.

“The head chef’s already been grumbling about too many cooks in the kitchen,” Tali giggled. She smiled sympathetically at the hero. “I think we’re good, Link. Thanks, though.”

Link hummed as he mixed the elixir, disappointed.

“There’s probably _something_ around the Domain that needs doing,” Tali continued, grabbing another bowl of ingredients. She pawed casually through the monster parts until she found something she deemed usable. “Ugh, the guards always tear everything up,” she complained. She looked to Link again. “Everyone’s pretty busy getting stuff ready for the lizalfos. I know the inn’s supposed to be packed with hylians again. You could help Kodah.”

Link grimaced. Hylians had started roaming Hyrule in droves after Ganon’s defeat, emboldened by the fact that the monsters would stay dead when they were killed. Many of those groups headed to Zora’s Domain, wanting to see the zora, and because the area was easier to reach than most of the other towns. They were endeared by the zora, fascinated by the Domain.

Then they found out the Hero lived here.

“Not interested,” Link stated flatly, having no intention on interacting with more with thrill-seekers and rumor-mongers. Traysi had hounded him for months, until Sidon had nearly barred her from the Domain entirely.

“You’re pretty down, today,” Tali observed, dumping a few keese wings into her bowl.

Link hummed, trying to distract himself with mashing more monster parts with the end of his spoon.

“…because you miss your boyfriend?” Tali guessed.

Link shot her a glare.

“So, that’s a yes,” Tali giggled.

“What is going on in my kitchen?!”

The pair turned to the doorway with wide eyes. A larger, blue-scaled zora stood there, grimacing, directing narrowed eyes to the pile of dishes. She looked over Link for a moment, considering him, before she snarled. “While it’s usually a pleasure to see you, champion, we don’t have time to entertain you today.” She stepped away from the doorway and gestured from Link to the door. “I’m sure you can make yourself busy elsewhere.

Link shrunk, directing a sheepish glance to Tali. The white-scaled zora smiled apologetically to him in return. The hylian stepped down off his stool, leaving his spoon on the table and quickly heading to the exit.

As he left, he heard the head chef again, shouting “How many times must I tell you that the kitchen is _not_ for your experiments, Tali?! Start cleaning!”

There was a squeak of “Yes, chef!” and the door to the kitchens shut.

Link began to wander the halls of the palace again, frowning. He did miss Sidon. He didn’t want to be getting in the way, today, either. There had to be something he could help with. Something he could do, that he was good at.

…What _was_ he good at?

Cooking. That was out. Small, odd jobs for people, maybe? As he looked around, each zora he saw was busy – too busy to have time to slow down and just _give_ him something to do.

He returned to Sidon’s room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

Link looked over his piles of gear. He could clean up, maybe, but that only helped Sidon, and honestly wouldn’t last very long. He walked over to the piled on the floor, nudging a few things out of the way. It had only just hit him how many pieces of armor he had – some magic, some not, some blessed by Hylia or Great Fairies to be stronger. He could fight a lynel with relative ease, wearing certain sets.

The thought gave him an idea.

The lynel on Ploymus Mountain was still there; the zora content to leave it alone. Not worth the effort, they’d said. Kept kids from jumping off Shatterback Point. There was no sense in risking their lives against such a creature when it was happy to stay within its territory.

But for how long?

The other thing that Link was good at, he knew, was killing monsters. He could patrol. Clear out the area. Gerald and his entourage would likely be coming up Zora River to reach the Domain, but Sidon had said to show the lizalfos king around. Shatterback Point had one of the best views of Zora’s Domain. Gerald would love it, and the lynel would be dead.

Link smiled to himself and grabbed his hylian armor.

* * *

 

Link rolled his shoulders as he came up to Toto Lake. The hike was refreshing, and it wouldn’t take him much longer to get to Ploymus Mountain.

As he turned to head up, he heard a squeal.

He knew that sound. Bokoblins. His head whipped around, back toward Upland Zorana. The smaller monsters must have set up a camp nearby.

Link drew his reinforced lizal bow, making his way toward the sounds carefully. He’d been prepared to rush into a fight with an aggressive, territorial beast. He didn’t prepare for stealth.

Sure enough, there was a small camp of bokoblins, sitting around a fire, screeching and yelling at each other. Link hid himself behind a tree, nocking an arrow. Two blues, a red, and a silver. Nothing terrible, and nothing he couldn’t handle. He crouched, pulling back on the string of his bow and aiming for the red.

The monster let out a hoarse, squeaking laugh, and Link froze.

He’d been in this situation just a year before, hadn’t he? He thought the lizalfos were just dumb monsters, until Sidon told him they had a language. A culture. He’d helped Gerald regain control of their temple. He’d _befriended_ the creatures he thought were monsters.

…What if bokoblins were the same?

He’d been helping the zora to cull the monsters – they weren’t allies, at any rate. He hadn’t had to think about it, surrounded by zora soldiers who slayed bokoblins without a second thought. But, they’d been the same way about the lizalfos before Gerald became king.

His inner crisis was interrupted by a surprised squeal. Link’s head snapped up, spotting the red bokoblin pointing straight at him. The others raced to grab their weapons.

So much for that.

He fired his bow, the arrow pealing across the clearing and nailing the red bokoblin in the face. It fell, instantly dead. Link slung his bow onto his back, drawing the Master Sword instead, and ran into the clearing.

Link made short work of one of the blues, striking it down with a series of quick slashes. The silver charged at him, a dragonbone boko club in hand. Link jumped backward, just evading it, when he felt an arrow pierce his arm.

Then his whole body convulsed in pain.

‘ _Shock arrow—_ ’ Link realized after the electricity ripped through him. His shield clattered to the ground as his arm spasmed, losing his grip. The Master Sword, the trusty Blade of Evil’s Bane, remained in hand, and when the effects of the arrow wore off Link raised it into the air.

Only to get hit again, by the silver bokoblin’s club.

Link instinctively blocked with his shield arm, and the club embedded itself into his leather armor. Then the bokoblin withdrew it, swinging again and tearing a hole in his sleeve. Link hissed as the points of the club scratched into his arm. With a yell, Link swung the Master Sword, interrupting the silver’s onslaught and slashing it solidly in the chest. The silver squealed in pain, and Link didn’t let up, striking as many times as he could.

He heard a crackling sound, one that sounded a lot like the one he knew from drawing shock arrows. Link leapt out of the way as a second shock arrow flew past, and he rounded on the blue bokoblin. He abandoned his shield for the moment, charging at the blue. He stabbed it handily, defeating it in a few quick swipes.

Link spun around, finding the silver bokoblin running at him, bat raised high. He dashed toward it, taking advantage of its open guard and impaling the Master Sword in the monster’s chest.

As the silver bokoblin slid off the Master Sword, Link panted heavily. His injured arm ached, and he cursed as he went to retrieve his shield. He’d have to clean the wounds, and his sword. He cast a glance to the bodies of the bokoblins, knowing from experience that they’d no longer vanish in a cloud of purple smoke.

So much for giving them a chance.

He’d ask Sidon about bokoblins, scolding himself for not considering it sooner. If Sidon didn’t know, he’d ask Gerald. The bokoblins used to team up with lizalfos, on occasion, under the Calamity. Gerald might know.

The hylian moved on, back toward Toto Lake. He removed the armor on his injured arm, and then pulled out some bandages from his pack. The wounds weren’t too bad, now that he got a good look at them. He cleaned the gash on his arm in the water, and then patted it dry.

Link winced as he wrapped a bandage around his arm.

‘ _Might be getting rusty_ ,’ he grumbled inwardly. He hadn’t fought on his own in a while. Once the bandage was secure, he cleaned his sword, too. ‘ _Damn bokoblins._ ’

The monsters didn’t seem to take a hint that the Calamity was gone. No blood moon could revive them now. Yet still, they would make camps as close as they dared to civilization.

‘ _Should’ve used Daruk’s Protection_ ,’ Link chastised himself. He wouldn’t have a bloody arm to explain once he got back to the Domain if he had. Link shouldered his pack, shaking his head. ‘ _I’ll just make an elixir,_ ’ he thought, beginning his walk toward Ploymus Mountain. He had the ingredients for a hearty elixir. Probably. If not, hunting for a hearty lizard wasn’t the worst way to spend his morning.

Passing Toto Lake, Link gazed up the path to Ploymus. He readjusted the Master Sword on his back. Killing the lynel had been on his to-do list for a while now, but he’d left it be at Sidon’s insistence. It was fine where it was, if no one bothered it. Still, to Link, it was a risk. This one in particular. A lynel was dangerous enough, but one that specialized in shock arrows? Right next to Zora’s Domain? There was no telling if the creature might misfire. Hit someone below, in the water. Or, it could decide to expand its territory.

It had to go.

A loud splash behind him had Link yanking the Master Sword back out of its scabbard. He whirled around, looking at the lake. Something had jumped in the water. Something big.

Prince Sidon clambered out of the lake, rushed and agitated, his eyes slightly dilated from the scent of blood.

“ _Sidon?_ ” Link questioned, sheathing his sword.

Sidon looked up, fear on his face. Then, spotting the hylian jogging toward him, he ran out of the water to meet him. “Link! What are you doing up here – Why was your blood in the water?!”

Link pointed in the direction of the bokoblin camp. “Cleaning up the area,” he explained lamely, baffled over the appearance of his prince. He seemed to be uninjured, now that Link got a good look at him, but he was panting with exertion. Flustered. He shouldn’t be back so soon.

“Cleaning what…?” Sidon asked. Then he saw the bandage. The prince reached forward, taking Links hand, his face full of worry. “What happened?”

“Just some bokoblins,” Link assured the other. “One of them nicked me. Gonna make an elixir after I take out the lynel. What are y—?”

“The _lynel?!”_ Sidon interrupted, his gaze snapping back to Link’s face. “What in Hylia’s name – I thought you were staying in the Domain!”

Link frowned. “I’ve been wanting to kill it,” he stated, simply. “It’s dangerous.”

“Yes, that’s exactly why I’m concerned,” Sidon stressed. “I thought we’d made it clear that you don’t need to cull every monster yourself! We’re _safe_ now, with the Calamity gone!”

“It might hurt someone!” Link argued.

“Yes!” Sidon agreed, his voice growing more exasperated. “It might hurt _you_ , Link!” He held Link’s arm up, forcing the hylian to look at the bandages. “You shouldn’t be going out _looking_ for danger! I know you defeated Ganon, but that doesn’t make you invincible!”

Link scowled, annoyed at the sudden overprotective attitude. “I’m not a _zora_ ,” he shot back. “I won’t die from one shock arrow.”

“And what if it’s more than one?” Sidon asked, growing angrier. “You’re going into battle injured – You don’t even need to fight the—” He took a breath, trying to steady his temper and failing. “Why are you even up here? Why didn’t you just stay in the Domain?”

Link shot him a mystified expression. “And do _what_?” the hero questioned.

“I don’t know — Whatever it is you normally do when I’m not there!” Sidon suggested, a frustrated edge to his voice. He gestured to the wound on Link’s arm. “Unless you’ve been doing _this_ every day and just neglected to tell me!”

“I don’t,” Link grimaced. “Mostly I’m waiting for you.”

Sidon’s eyes narrowed in confusion. “What do you mean, waiting for me?”

“Waiting for you to get home,” Link clarified. “Waiting for your duties to be done.” His fist clenched at his side. Waiting. Waiting, waiting, _waiting_ , it was always _waiting_ for Sidon to have even the slightest amount of time for him. And now, when he was surprisingly back home early, he’d elected to chastise Link. “…Waiting for you to help me out of the damn _palace_.”

Sidon grimaced himself. “You know you don’t need me to—”

“I’m not a zora!” Link repeated, pointing back at the Domain. “I’m not _built_ for the water! I can’t leave without help, I can’t do anything in the caves because I can’t even reach them – At least out here – I’m not _stuck_ out here!”

Sidon’s voice lowered to an angry hiss. “Is that what you are? Stuck in the Domain?”

Link threw his hands in the air, at a loss. “I don’t know – That’s what it _feels_ like some—”

“Well then, I’m sorry I’ve trapped you here,” the prince growled. “How callous of me, to have you waiting in the Domain while my duties called me to the outskirts of Hyrule.”

Link’s eyes widened, realizing Sidon was simply reversing their situations. The prince had to deal with the same when he’d been running around with his hero duties. Link flinched, turning his head away, his gaze dropping to the ground in shame. “…That’s not fair.”

“No, it isn’t,” Sidon agreed, his words clipped. “I thought at least – With everything that’s gone wrong today, I’d hoped I could come home and you would be there, safe – not out hunting _lynels_ and putting yourself at risk.”

Link’s jaw clenched. He looked at the prince out of the corner of his eye. Sidon held his head in his hand. Shoulders slumped and defeated. He looked tired. Stressed.

It wasn’t fair. At all. Link sucked in a deep breath, steadying his nerves. He didn’t want to fight Sidon. He wasn’t even entirely sure what they were fighting about. Sidon knew Link could fight lynels. He knew how strong his champion was.

 _With everything that’s gone wrong today_. The words repeated In Link’s thoughts, and he lifted his head. “…Are you okay?” the hylian asked. The question was quiet. Cautious.

Sidon scoffed. “I am…I’m whatever the exact opposite of ‘okay’ would be.” After a moment of tense silence, the prince muttered, “…I’m sorry, Link. You’re right.”

Link reached out with a tentative hand, placing it gingerly on Sidon’s shoulder.

Sidon’s eyes peeked out from between his fingers, looking over the champion wearily. With a heavy sigh, his hand dropped and enveloped the hylian’s. His thumb rubbed the hylian’s knuckles. “I took out my frustration on you. You didn’t deserve that. I’m truly sorry, my dearest.”

“Something went wrong in Akkala,” Link observed.

“Terribly wrong,” Sidon confirmed. “Still, I shouldn’t have…”

Link stepped forward, reaching his arms around the zora’s neck. As Sidon’s arms enveloped him, the hylian squeezed gently.

“…I do want to discuss your feelings,” Sidon said, his voice quiet. “Calmly. If you’re feeling stuck in the Domain – I don’t want you doing reckless things to absolve that.” He leaned his cheek onto Link’s head. “I don’t want you feeling stuck in the first place.”

“…Let’s go home,” Link muttered.

“Link—”

“We’ll talk on the way,” the hero promised. “Just…Let’s go home.”

With another sigh, Sidon nodded. He stood, taking Link’s hand before starting down the path back to the Domain.

They walked in silence for a short while, but soon Link was looking up at his prince with a worried expression. “What happened?”

Sidon grimaced, eyes flicking to Link in guilt. “…A fight,” he admitted. “The zora we encountered are not from the Domain, nor are they friendly.” He squeezed Link’s hand as they walked. “You were right – I should have brought you with me.”

Link resisted the urge to chastise Sidon in turn, continuing his questioning instead. “Where are they from?”

“The ocean,” Sidon provided. “From the deepest depths, as far as we could tell. They attacked us before we could talk.” He frowned sadly. “General Tristram’s forces were a boon, but we found too late that the sea zora can speak both Hylian and Lizal. We could have avoided all the fighting, but…”

“Where are the others?” Link interrupted. Sidon was home, safe, which was good, but a fight could mean—

“Still at the peninsula. A few of them were injured. Bazz is coordinating with General Tristram and gathering more information for us.” Sidon’s steps were heavy as he talked, his gaze low and troubled. “I’m going to speak with my father, and Gerald, to see what can be done.” He turned his head to Link, and a faint smile graced his lips. “When I go next, I’d like you to come with me.”

“Done,” Link stated with a nod.

“I suppose it will give you a good excuse to leave the Domain, yes?” Sidon asked, his tone awkward as he attempted to lighten the mood.

Link winced at the words. “…I’m just feeling antsy,” he explained. As he thought about it more, his own gaze dropped guiltily. He did feel stuck. Bored. He wanted to be out doing things. “I used to explore a lot, and staying in one place where I can’t navigate the whole town is…”

“Difficult, I would imagine,” Sidon nodded. Worry flickered over his face as he looked down at Link. “You…I take it you’ve been feeling this way for a while.”

Link grimaced at the ground. He had, but he wasn’t certain how long he’d been feeling it. An anxious buzzing in the back of his head, urging him to move. To wander. To go out into the world and help people as the hero again. “Maybe I retired too early,” Link muttered.

“Princess Zelda offered to let you stay on as her knight,” Sidon reminded him. “Are you regretting turning her down?”

“Not exactly,” Link sighed. He didn’t want to be a knight anymore. Didn’t want that responsibility back on his shoulders. “I’m not sure what it is. It’s just…” He looked up at Sidon, a tired frown on his face. “…It’s hard, living in the Domain as a hylian.” He squeezed Sidon’s hand again, eyes a determined, fiery blue. “But I want to stay with you. I know that much.”

Sidon smiled then. He let go of Link’s hand to brush a hand affectionately through the hero’s hair. “You know…” he paused, unsure how to exactly word his feelings. “If you truly wish to roam, I won’t stop you.” He stopped walking, his hand trailing down to Link’s arm. “…I love you. I don’t wish to bind you here.”

Link tugged on the zora’s arm, pulling him down to kneel. “You’re not,” he promised, pressing a kiss to Sidon’s cheek once it was close enough. “I love you too. I just…Need something. To live here.” His zora armor was useful, and his opal earrings helped his swim speed, but they weren’t enough.

Sidon wrapped his arm around Link, drawing him close again. “We’ll find a way. I swear it.” He huffed a laugh. “And we’ll find things for you to do that aren’t simply waiting for _me,_ in the meantime.”

“…wish I still had the Sheikah Slate,” Link grumbled against him. “Could warp around and be back by dinner.”

“That…That would help, immensely,” the prince commented. Sidon drew back to look at Link, curious. “Could you ask the princess for it?”

“It was hers to begin with,” Link shrugged. “I can’t just take it back.”

“I see,” Sidon hummed, bringing a claw to his chin. “…It’s unfortunate that there’s only one.”

Link nodded, sighing through his nose. It would solve so many problems, if he still had his slate. The warping notwithstanding, he’d come to rely on the tech heavily during his adventure. Even after a year of not having it, navigating anywhere was getting almost too frustrating to bear. He wanted to roam, needed to, but not having the slate would make it all take so _long._

Unfortunately, ancient Sheikah tech was hard to come by, especially one as priceless and useful as the Slate. The runes alone had made his adventure almost laughably easy at times, thanks to Purah’s upgrades.

Link’s thoughts stuttered to a halt. Purah. Purah and Robbie both worked on ancient Sheikah technology, still. Purah improved on the Slate. Knew it like the back of her hand. Robbie could build ancient weaponry out of the scraps of Guardians.

“…what if there _was_ another one?” he asked, suddenly, looking up at Sidon excitedly. “What if we ask the Sheikah to make a new one?”

Sidon blinked at him, but soon he was grinning. “That could help matters. There’s certainly no harm in asking.” He stood again, standing taller, looking far more like himself. “Then, let’s get going, my dearest. We have a lot to do.”

Link grinned back at him, taking Sidon’s hand and returning to Zora’s Domain in higher spirits than when he’d left.

 


	4. Newcomers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The elf-dork and the shark-dork go investigate what's up with these new zora.

“…And that was the point where I returned home,” Sidon concluded, bring his hand to his wrist, behind his back. Next to him, Link patted the prince’s arm in reassurance.

King Dorephan sat in this throne, scratching at his chin with a troubled expression. “A rather astonishing turn of events, to be sure,” he muttered. He turned his head to the other side of the room, where King Gerald and his lizalfos entourage stood. The brightly-colored lizalfos stood taller at Dorephan’s attention, his silver guards next to him wearing grim scowls. “We’ve never encountered zora like these before,” Dorephan commented, inclining his head to Gerald. “Have any of the Lanaryu lizalfos heard of such a thing?”

“ _These zora we cannot identify. Their origins elude us_ ,” Gerald sighed, his shoulders drooping under his long cloak. It was more of a hylian-styled blanket, really, but the crown that sat on his head held the precious Zora’s Sapphire, which spoke far more of his claim to the throne. “ _History, though we kept it safe in song, helps us not. We know nothing of deep-sea dissidents._ ”

“Then we are at a standstill, it seems,” Dorephan rumbled. “The most I’ve heard of zora in the sea was when the lizalfos and zora were one people.” He waved a hand to Sidon. “Perhaps you could propose a parley? There must be some way to get them to discuss things with reason rather than blades.”

Sidon nodded. “If we approach them with a black flag, perhaps.”

“Will that work?” Link asked, frowning. Black flags weren’t a common practice anymore – the Calamity’s monsters didn’t follow any formal rules of battle, and he didn’t know of any wars with other nations.

“In theory,” King Dorephan huffed.

“ _The lizalfos will assist in this plan!_ ” Gerald yapped, raising his fist in the air. “ _The clearest of instructions will I give, so Tristram will know how to aid you_.” His eyes flicked to Sidon, and he let out a disappointed gurgle, tapping his claws together. “ _That I can give no more troops to you, friend, does shatter my heart. In Hebra, we fight, and my troops will battle until we’ve won_.”

“That’s quite alright, Gerald,” Sidon assured him. “I did find General Tristram quite capable in battle, although…” he trailed off, recalling Tristram’s wailing over Isolda. “He is very…Uh.” He stopped, biting his lips together. The general had certainly left an impression, but how to describe that experience to his king…?

“ _Ah, your look is one I wear most often, with him_.” Gerald gurgled, a flat look on his face. “ _Tell me, does he whine for Isolda, still?_ ”

“…Yes,” Sidon admitted, relieved that Gerald seemed to understand anyway. “He’s very smitten.”

“ _His whine does pair well with cheese, I am told_ ,” Gerald snickered. “ _Isolda harbors much affection, still, despite his noise._ ” The lizalfos king sighed heavily, shaking his head. “ _I cannot fathom why._ ”

Sidon blinked in surprise. So, it was mutual, Tristram’s love for Isolda. He still wasn’t sure how he felt about it. He cleared his throat, changing the subject to get back to business. “What’s happened in Hebra?”

“ _The lousy lot of lizards think that they, though their scales of orange and blue hide them not, are superior to Lanaryu,_ ” Gerald explained with an irritated grumble, his curled tail flicking behind him. “ _A farce, it is_ — _they hide themselves in snow. Their cleverness lies in a lame disguise!_ ”

As Sidon finished translating the words for Link, the hero frowned at the lizalfos. “…Gerald, aren’t _you_ orange and—?”

Gerald let out an affronted squawk before he could finish. Link let his question die.

“At any rate, Link and I will rejoin my guards in Akkala,” Sidon intervened hastily. “We’ll attempt a parley, first.”

“Unfortunately, with so little information, it is difficult to determine the proper response to such an attack,” Dorephan surmised. He directed a worried look at Sidon. “Do be careful.” Then, his gaze fell to Link. “Both of you.”

The pair nodded.

“ _I shall remain here, awaiting news of you, until you two return in victory_ ,” Gerald chirped. “ _My confidence in you is most assured. I know you will resolve this peaceably_.”

Sidon smiled at the lizalfos. “I thank you for your trust, my friend. We won’t let you down.”

“ _Ha! A jest it is, to dare imply you could_ ,” Gerald laughed, dismissing the matter with a wave of his hand, Sidon’s old bracelet rattling on his wrist. “ _Now, onto topics more enjoyable – I very much desire to see your home. This visit does provide me a rare chance, to see the Domain and her citizens_.”

Sidon finished translating for Link, and both prince and hero grinned at the lizalfos. They each bowed to King Dorephan, and then departed the throne room, ready for a feast, some exploring, and some rest, before the work truly began.

* * *

 

Sidon exited the river, Link sliding off his back. The champion looked over his lover’s heavy armor with a frown. “You sure that’s necessary?”

The prince was dressed in his battle armor, complete with half-cuirass and a helm, and faulds over his hip fins. “The sea zora were only driven back when the shock arrows started flying,” Sidon sighed. He ran his fingers over his topaz bracer. “I hope the heavier armor _won’t_ be necessary, but we don’t know, yet.”

Link nodded to him, eyeing the net on his waist. “Haven’t seen that in a while,” he noted.

“No,” Sidon huffed, patting the net. “Yet another piece of equipment that I hope I won’t have to use.”

“Rist Peninsula’s not far,” Link commented, leading the way. “Let’s go meet up with Bazz.”

Sidon followed him, one hand on the hilt of his rapier. He’d brought his bow, too, but the weapon stayed strapped to his back. All of his weapons were a last resort, in case the black cloth in his pack didn’t suffice. The sea zora knew how to speak Hylian. They must know what a black flag meant.

At least, he hoped.

“Oh,” Link spoke up, turning back to his prince. “I wanted to ask you something.”

Sidon regarded the hylian with concern. “Yes? Is something wrong?”

“No, it’s not important,” Link assured him, waving his hand. “At least, maybe…When I was fighting the bokoblins, yesterday, I…” His manner went sheepish and he frowned at the zora, perplexed. “…Are bokoblins like lizalfos?”

“I’m afraid I don’t know what you mean, dearest,” Sidon answered.

“Are they—Do they have a language, and stuff?” Link asked.

The question gave Sidon pause. He’d never heard of the creatures speaking in anything more than squeals, and he wasn’t sure he’d call it a language. “I’m not certain,” he admitted. “Bokoblins and moblins have been allied to Ganon for…Well, longer than the zora and hylians have been allies.” He frowned back at Link. “If they are more than monsters, like the lizalfos, I’m not aware of it.”

Link hummed, looking back toward the path to Malin Bay. “Maybe I’ll ask Gerald.”

“Does it trouble you that much?” Sidon questioned. “Haven’t you been fighting them along with the guards?

“I thought lizalfos were just monsters, last year,” Link recalled. “Fighting bokoblins alone got me rethinking everything.”

Sidon reached forward, affectionately running his claws through Link’s hair. “Well, we can both ask Gerald, later.”

Link hummed again, closing his eyes and enjoying the feeling. “Okay,” he said, smiling gently. He looked down the path, into the distance.

It was a clear day, and he could see as far as the stable from where they were. He could even see the peninsula.

The peninsula, which sparked with the light of shock arrows.

“Sidon—” Link pointed at the lights. “Are they—?”

“Oh no,” Sidon breathed. “The sea zora must have returned.” He jogged forward, tugging Link’s hand. “Come on, Link!”

When they reached the peninsula, it was already a battlefield. The sea zora kept to the water, where they could dart and dodge more easily, evading the shock arrows shot by the lizalfos. They threw spears, only risking coming on land when they knew they could drag a lizalfos down with them. Tristram led his soldiers with an angry snarl, stomping on the shore, great thunderblade dark, the spell already spent.

Sidon and Link ran down to join them, each drawing their weapons.

“Go find Bazz!” Sidon told Link. “I’m going after the sea zora!” With that, he jumped in the water, speeding for the edge of the peninsula.

The champion nodded to him, running over the sand. He leapt in the water when he had to, cursing how much slower he was at swimming.

“Link?!”

The hero clambered back onto a ring of land, spotting Gaddison staring at him in surprise. He waved.

“Thank Hylia,” she breathed. “Is Prince Sidon with you?”

“Went to the edge,” Link pointed. “Where are the others?”

“Also at the edge. Here,” she knelt. “Get on my back – I’ll get you closer.”

Link held onto the guard’s shoulders as she dived, swimming along the bay. They didn’t go as close as Sidon – Gaddison stopped at the outermost ring of the peninsula, letting Link dismount onto the sand to run over to General Tristram.

The lizalfos general yapped as Link approached, eyeing the hylian warily and readying his sword.

“I’m a friend!” Link shouted, showing off he hilt of the Master Sword.

Tristram hissed, and then yapped again in surprise as one of the sea zora leapt out of the water.

The sea zora screeched, a short sword in hand as she charged at Tristram, fin membranes lighting up blue. Tristram screeched back, swinging his great thunderblade in an arc. The two clashed, and the heavy, two-handed weapon Tristram carried was too slow to keep up with the sea zora. She bypassed his guard, kicking the lizalfos backward a few steps before knocking his weapon from his grasp.

As Tristram stumbled backward, Link ran forward to take his place. The sea zora noticed him at the last second, leaping back and evading the slash of the Master Sword. Link growled in frustration – he’d meant to disarm her, but he’d missed, wildly. As the sea zora steadied herself, Link finally got a good look at her. Her mouth was wide, with spiny teeth that he in no way wanted to get ahold of him. Her pale, pupiless eyes stared back at him, and she hissed in a rage.

‘ _I actually agree with Isolda,_ ’ the hylian thought. ‘ _What the_ **_hell_ ** _is that?’_

Meanwhile, in the water, Sidon swam to the front lines, where he found Bazz surrounded. He charged forward, slamming into one of the sea zora and shoving them out of the way.

Bazz turned at the sea zora’s yelp of pain, eyes widening at the sight of Sidon. “Your highness!”

“Back to shore!” Sidon ordered, evading the spear of another sea zora. He looked further down in the water, spotting Ailbhe and Junayd, their scales bright as daylight in comparison to their foes. “ _Retreat!_ ” He shouted.

Ailbhe and Junayd each blocked their opponents before swimming toward Sidon’s voice. His guards followed him, leaping out of the water and joining the lizalfos on the sand.

Sidon clambered onto the shore, looking back at the water with a growl. So much for approaching with a black flag. He wasn’t even sure which of the sea zora to wave it at – he couldn’t seem to find their leader.

An ear-piercing screech had Sidon turning around, finding the shrieking girl he’d met before, clashing with Link.

Sidon cursed. Maybe he could talk to _her_ , if Link didn’t kill her first. He started running toward them, only to get cut off by another sea zora. The prince growled at his new opponent.

A glance at the water revealed the sea zora were braving the shore anyway, despite the danger of the shock arrows. A few were holding up some sort of armor, tattered and bound to their arms, and made of a strange-looking material. It seemed to dampen the effects of the shock arrows shot into it, the sea zora using it only flinching before continuing their charge.

“You’d best pay attention!” the sea zora in front of Sidon shouted, swinging his short sword at the prince. His long head tail sparked with light, the bulb that trailed off of it flashing with the action.

Sidon parried him with his rapier, dodging him and heading toward his champion.

“Wh-Hey!” The sea zora yelled, giving chase. “Get back here!”

Sidon ignored him, running for Link and shouting. “Link stop! She’s the one I spoke with!”

At that, both Link and the shrieker stopped in surprise, turning to Sidon. Link stepped forward, eyes wide.

“Sidon, _behind you!_ ”

Sidon spun, just in time to block another attack from his pursuer. The prince snarled, ripping his net off his belt and flinging it over his foe.

The sea zora yelped as the net tripped him up, and the shrieker screamed in turn, forgetting Link and running to her companion.

Sidon dragged the captured sea zora closer, until he could aim his sword at his foe’s neck and keep him still. “Don’t _move_ ,” he hissed.

His capture struggled against the net, but on seeing how close the rapier was to his scales, froze in the sand. He looked up at Sidon with wide, pale yellow eyes.

Sidon looked up, seeing not just the shrieker but _multiple_ sea zora running at him now. “Drop your weapons!” he yelled, rapier pointed at his capture’s neck. “In the name of King Dorephan of the Zora, I order you to _drop your weapons!_ ”

The shrieker stopped, mouth gaping as she looked at Sidon. With a jolt, she screamed again to her allies, but this time the sound was more like a shout. The other sea zora halted at the noise, backing away from their opponents with defensive stances. They looked to the shrieker, angry and confused.

The battlefield went silent.

The shrieker held up her sword, the blade pointing down, the palm of her other hand up. Slowly, she sheathed her sword.

Sidon’s shoulders eased, marginally, his own sword still at his captive’s neck. “Who are you?” he demanded, glaring hard at the girl.

The shrieker held both hands up, moving them slowly in signs.

Sidon’s eyes narrowed. He knew sign. Used it with Link all the time. He didn’t understand the gestures that this sea zora made, though. He looked to Link, who watched her with the same confused expression. “Link?”

“I don’t know,” the hero muttered, at a loss. “I don’t recognize it.”

“I can translate!” the zora in Sidon’s net pipped up. “She’s my sister; I can translate—She said her name’s Raghnaid.”

“Raghnaid,” Sidon repeated, eyes flicking from the shrieker to her brother, who was struggling to sit up. “And you are?”

“Turlach,” he provided, sitting up with a grunt. “I’m Turlach.”

“Turlach, I’m going to release you,” Sidon stated. He glowered at the rest of the sea zora. “I would like to discuss matters _civilly_. Everyone, sheathe your weapons. _Now_.”

The prince’s own guards complied quickly, followed shortly by Link. The group of sea zora looked uneasily to Raghnaid, and she signed at them, grimacing. They also complied with the demand, though they eyed the other zora and lizalfos with tense, wary stares.

The lizalfos took a bit more convincing, only relaxing when General Tristram swung his own great thunderblade at them. They yipped sheepishly, a few dropping their weapons in the sand.

“Good,” Sidon breathed, moving to help Turlach out of the net.

Turlach all but leapt off the sand, running to his sister. She patted his arm once, looking him over for injuries before looking back at Sidon. She signed again.

“She’s asking who you are,” Turlach translated. “And why you said there’s a king of the zora.”

Sidon and Link exchanged a look of surprise. The prince gestured behind him, to the mountains that hid his home. “My name is Sidon, and we hail from Zora’s Domain. It is ruled by my father, King Dorephan.”

Raghnaid gasped.

“There’s a Domain?” Turlach asked, slack-jawed. “You’re the _prince?!_ ”

“I am,” Sidon confirmed. “Though, I’ve never seen, nor heard of zora such as yourselves.” His eyes narrowed. “Where are you from, that you don’t know of the Domain or my father? What are you doing here?”

“We’re scouts, from Zola Province,” Turlach blurted, earning an elbow in the side from his sister. “Ow! We might as well tell them, Ragh!” he complained, rubbing his gills with a pout.

“Zola Province?” Link repeated with a frown. “Where’s that?”

Raghnaid rolled her eyes, and then nodded her head to the ocean as though the answer were obvious. She pointed at Link before signing again.

“She wants to know who you are,” Turlach spoke up. “You’re not a zora.”

“I’m Link,” the hylian provided.

“He’s my beloved, and the Hero of Hyrule,” Sidon supplemented.

This time, all the sea zora’s jaws dropped. Raghnaid let out a squeak of surprise, and then squinted at the hylian.

“I thought the Hero of Hyrule wore green…?” Turlach muttered, looking over Link’s bright blue tunic.

“We’re getting off-track,” Sidon sighed. “What are you doing in Hyrule?”

“This is really Hyrule?” Turlach asked, blinking. Another elbow in the side had him scrambling to pay attention to Raghnaid again. “I—we’re here to gather resources. For healing. There’s better fish around here, for that.”

“Under whose orders?” Sidon continued. “Who gave you leave to attack our coast if you’re only here for fish?”

“U-Uh,” Turlach stuttered, looking to his sister again. She signed with a glare, the motions clipped. “We…We’re…well—” The siblings glanced uneasily at the lizalfos, and Raghnaid shrugged at Sidon before signing again. Turlach sighed. “We didn’t know we were in Hyrule – we thought they,” he nodded to the lizalfos, “were just monsters. Tokay. We thought they were trying to steal from us. They’ve only been shouting at us to leave.”

General Tristram growled, and Sidon ignored him. “You still haven’t said who ordered you here. Who leads you, if not a zora king?”

“The steward,” Turlach provided with a frown. “He’s in charge, although it was M—It was the steward’s right-hand that told us to find out where the healing fish were from.”

“I will speak with them both,” Sidon asserted. “We clearly have much to sort out.”

The siblings looked uncomfortable. Raghnaid sighed quietly, rubbing the back of her neck before signing again.

“That’ll be tough, they never leave the Province,” Turlach paraphrased. He frowned at Raghnaid’s next set of signs, and she leaned her head forward at him, expectantly. He turned to Sidon, his tone apologetic. “We’d have to take you there if you wanna talk to them.”

Sidon grimaced, and his gaze moved to Link.

The hylian’s hands were balled into fists, and he glared at the ocean. He came to help, and already he’d have to sit here and wait while Sidon went to some crazy ocean Province, without him. He returned Sidon’s gaze, frustration clear on his face.

Sidon grimaced. So much for getting Link further outside the Domain for adventure. He gestured to Bazz and the rest of his guards. “I’ll be taking my unit with me.” He inclined his head to the sea zora. “I would prefer if only you two led us there.”

Turlach looked to Raghnaid in question, concerned.

The shorter sea zora sighed again, louder, and then nodded her confirmation. She turned, signing and squeaking orders to the other sea zora.

“She’s telling them to stay put,” Turlach provided. “Ragh and I will take you, but it’s a pretty long swim.”

“How long?” Link asked, glaring. “When will he be back?”

“Uh…Maybe tomorrow?” Turlach responded, shrinking under Link’s gaze. “That’s about how long it takes us to get there and back, but I don’t know how long he’ll be talking to the steward.”

“We’ll give it two days,” Sidon decided. He gestured to his hero. “If Link does not receive word from me by then, he will inform the Domain.”

Turlach looked incredibly nervous by this prospect, but Raghnaid nodded at them both. She tugged on one of her brother’s fins, and then pushed him toward the sea.

“We’re going _now?!_ ” Turlach squeaked.

Bazz stepped forward with the rest of the Domain guards. “Sire, are you sure?”

Sidon nodded to him. “We have to figure out what’s going on. It sounds like a grave misunderstanding – we need to clear up this mess.” He moved toward the lizalfos, inclining his head toward Tristram. “General, will you keep an eye on the sea zora in my absence?”

Tristram huffed for a moment, beady eyes darting between Sidon and the sea zora. At length, he let out a low grumble, nodding.

Sidon nodded back to him, and then returned to Link’s side. He knelt in the sand and tilted his lover’s chin up. “I’ll be back soon, I promise.”

“You’d better,” Link grimaced. “Be careful.”

“I will,” Sidon assured him, kissing the hylian’s lips softly. “Be safe while I’m away,” he murmured.

“…I won’t go hunting lynels,” Link promised with a smirk.

Sidon mirrored the expression. “I’m already _so_ relieved, my dearest.” He kissed Link’s cheek, and then stood, joining his unit at the edge of the peninsula.

“It’s mostly a straight line,” Turlach explained as the prince walked up to them. “We’ll stay in the light for most of it, so you all can see where we’re going.”

“If you can get here in the light, why travel in the dark?” Bazz questioned.

“Currents,” Turlach shrugged. “It’ll be slower, going by the light, but I think Ragh wants to make sure you guys know how to get back if you need to. Plus, there’s a lot of monsters in the dark that she guesses you aren’t used to.”

“That’s considerate,” Sidon commented, glancing at the smaller sea zora.

Raghnaid stood staring at the ocean, a pensive smile on her face. She caught Sidon looking at her, and her mouth stretched into a wide grin. She signed to Turlach.

“She says it’ll be interesting, bringing over people from Hyrule,” Turlach smiled. “You’re gonna stick out a lot, with those bright scales. Are you all ready?”

“Ready as we’ll ever be,” Sidon confirmed. “Lead the way.”

Raghnaid giggled, and then waved her hand to the group, directing them to follow. Sidon glanced once more at Bazz before he followed suit, diving into the sea.

* * *

 

The swim was harder than Sidon anticipated. He called up to Turlach. “You said it was farther, but how much, exactly?”

“Not too much more,” the sea zora reassured him. “You see those little lights in the distance?”

Sidon looked at the expanse of blue. He couldn’t see much of anything, but then something lit up, briefly. Then another, and another. “What are those?” he asked. “More zora?”

“Bari,” Turlach corrected. “They’re monsters – usually harmless little blighters, but they can generate electricity. They’ll zap you dead if you’re not careful.” He turned his head as he swam, grinning broadly with his thin, oddly translucent teeth. “We use ‘em for light in the Province.”

“Isn’t that dangerous?” Bazz asked with a frown. “Why not just use luminous stone?”

“Aye, it is, but we don’t have that much luminous stone,” Turlach explained. “Catching bari’s brutal work, but we’ve only got enough glow stones for the palace—” Raghnaid squeaked at him, and Turlach corrected himself. “Well, enough for places where it’s too dangerous to use monster lights.”

Raghnaid swam upward suddenly, leaving the group behind. She bolted for the surface, leaping from the water.

“What’s she doing?” Bazz asked Turlach.

“Checking where we are,” the sea zora shrugged. “There’s an island before the Province – she’s seeing if we’re close enough to start descending.” He squinted through the blue. “I _think_ I see it – the island, I mean. Way over there.”

Before Sidon could try to spot the island himself, Raghnaid was back, squeaking excitedly and diving below them.

“Almost there!” Turlach chirped. “Time to head down! Stick close, alright?”

The group dove, following Raghnaid into the depths of the ocean. She started glowing, drawing her sword as they went deeper. Turlach mirrored her actions, bracing himself.

Sidon and his unit kept their eyes on the siblings, who were even brighter as they approached depths where the sun couldn’t reach.

“I can’t see a thing,” Bazz breathed. “I’d hate to have to fight a monster down here.”

Sidon startled, not realizing that his captain was swimming right next him. “We shouldn’t have to, with our guides,” Sidon assured him, his voice bright but his heart worried. It was next to impossible to see where they were, now.

Eventually, the prince could see a large pair of luminous stones far below. The siblings made their way down to them, Raghnaid making more high-pitched squeaking noises as they approached. Beyond the stones was a hole in the rock formation below. A path, with a faint, cool glow emanating from within.

Once they’d descended, Sidon found that there were two guards stationed next to the stones – both the type with their bulbous eyes inside of their crests. The guards’ gazes were drawn upward, and they made no motion of acknowledging the siblings or their charges.

Turlach swam right up to the guards, beaming. “Found some friends while we were out,” he said brightly.

The closest guard’s eyes swiveled in his head, taking in Sidon and his unit. The prince could hear Ailbhe muffle a surprised whimper. The guard huffed through his gills, his eyes returning to their initial position. “Hurry up and get inside,” he grunted. “Stop glowing – there’s morpheels about.”

The siblings nodded, but only stopped glowing once they were certain every Domain zora was accounted for. They entered the path in the rock, and Sidon found it was lit with small chunks of luminous stone, veins of it growing naturally in the walls.

“This isn’t the main entrance, but it’s the closest,” Turlach explained. “We’ve got to follow this path a while, then we’ll be in the Province.”

“And then we’ll go and speak with the steward?” Sidon asked.

“Uh,” Turlach looked to Raghnaid. She waved her hand dismissively, signing again. “We’ll take you to his right-hand. The steward’s hard to get a hold of.”

“Why is that?” Sidon frowned. “Surely he’d be open to a discussion with a neighboring nation.”

Ahead of them, Raghnaid snorted derisively.

“He’s uh. He’s pretty busy, most of the time,” Turlach explained. At the word busy, Raghnaid rolled her eyes, making quotation marks with her fingers.

Sidon frowned at their interaction. “He _isn’t_ busy, is that what you meant, Raghnaid?”

The smaller sea zora let out a heavy sigh, nodding.

“Well, he’s…He’s something,” Turlach muttered. He shook his head, grinning up at Sidon. “His right-hand’s more available – He’ll definitely want to talk to you.”

Sidon wasn’t sure there was much point in speaking with the steward’s right-hand, if the man couldn’t convince the steward to stop the assault on Hyrule’s shores. He frowned to himself. A glance over his shoulder told him that his guards were likewise put off with the situation.

Eventually, the end of the path was in sight, and the zora all swam forward eagerly. The path opened up into an enormous cavern, and Sidon and his soldiers gasped at the sight.

There were bari everywhere, small and large – chu-like creatures with short tentacles extending beneath them, contained in cases on the tops of stone pillars. The Province glittered with the monsters’ light. Stretched out beyond the entrance were buildings that looked like giant shells, all different sizes and shapes, tightly packed together, with winding roads paved between them.

Sea zora swam about in droves, more than Sidon had seen of his own people, even during festivals when the plaza in the Domain was packed with zora. In the center of it all was a large square, with a statue of gold that Sidon couldn’t quite make out from this distance. It looked like a large, imposing zora man, but he had no idea who it could be based on.

On the buildings were more of those intricate, repeating patterns Sidon spied on Raghnaid and Turlach’s armor. Again, he couldn’t tell where the lines ended, but the designs echoed the forms of bizarre-looking fish and various kinds of shells. Along the walls of the cavern were more pathways - Entryways labeled in Lizal, and far more in number than the network of caves in the Domain. Sidon marveled at the sheer enormity of it.

“Welcome to Zola Province!” Turlach chirped along with Raghnaid’s excited squeak.

“It’s...” Sidon breathed, his jaw slack.

“It’s _gigantic,_ ” Gaddison finished for him.

“Aye, well, we’ve got a lot of people here,” Turlach laughed.

Raghnaid pointed to their right, at the largest cave opening decorated with golden fish. Or whales. Sidon wasn’t sure. The entrance glittered with gemstones, and he spotted more guards flanking the sides of it.

“That’s the way to the palace,” Turlach explained. “We’ll be heading through there.”

Raghnaid signed to him, gesturing toward the group of Domain zora, and then herself. Her hands moved rapidly at her brother, eyes flicking to the buildings below them.

“Or, _you’ll_ be heading through there,” Turlach pouted. He turned to Sidon with a sheepish smile. “Ragh wants me to talk to some other people about the uh...The misunderstanding. Make sure everybody knows. She’ll lead you to the palace.”

“Will you be joining us later?” Sidon asked.

“Aye, I’ll meet up with you guys, after,” Turlach nodded. With that, he began to swim away, toward the city. He waved at the group. “Have fun talking to Mur!”

 


	5. Zola Province

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fish-dork meets yet another fish-dork, who has some explaining to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you guys follow me on tumblr: LOOK WE FINALLY GOT TO MURCHADH. IT'S THAT ASSHOLE I KEEP POSTING PICS OF, HOORAY!

Sidon and his guards followed Raghnaid to another enormous cavern, this one with a richly decorated palace built into the back wall. Luminous stone pillars lit the way, carved with more unending spiral patterns, rather than the geometric shapes found in the Domain. Armed guards patrolled the entrance to both the building, and to the plaza before it. Most of these guards, Sidon noticed, were the type with the transparent crest. Their eyes roamed in their heads, allowing the group entry into the plaza when they saw Raghnaid, but looking highly suspicious of the Domain zora.

Just as Turlach had described, there were no bari lamps here, the dark, blue-gray stone lit solely with the teal glow of luminous stone. Raghnaid bypassed the massive plaza, and Sidon found himself disappointed – he wanted to look at all the intricate statues that were scattered about.

Each statue depicted a different type of zora, and Sidon recognized none of them. The oldest almost resembled hylians with fins on their arms, and headtails. Some statues, he noted, were broken. As they got closer to the palace, he noticed a nearly empty platform - only the feet of the statue remained, and they were jagged, as though the piece had been removed by force.

As they came up to the entrance to the building, the guards blocked their way.

“Halt, in the name of the Mormaer,” the guard to the left growled, his spear pointed at the Domain zora. “State your business!”

Sidon opened his mouth to speak, but it snapped shut as Raghnaid swam in front of him. She squeaked cheerily.

“Raghnaid,” the second guard glowered, his eyes swivelling between her and her charges. “You know full well you can’t bring outsiders into the—”

Raghnaid ignored him, and shrieked at the top of her lungs.

Sidon and his unit flinched. He heard a clamor behind the guards, from within the palace itself. As the door opened, Sidon could see a few more guards inside, getting pushed out of the way. A white zora, with the longest tail Sidon had ever seen, scrambled out to the plaza, a poleax in hand.

“ _Raghnaid!_ ” the white zora shouted. “What’s wrong?! What—” He stopped, catching sight of Sidon and his unit, a flabbergasted look on his face.

“Hello,” Sidon greeted politely.

“Hi,” the white zora greeted back, his expression unchanged, hand still tight around his poleax. “And who the hell might you be?”

“My name is Sidon,” the prince inclined his head, offering the newcomer a bright smile. “I’m the prince of the zora.”

The white zora’s lips quirked up, and then he scoffed with a laugh. “A _prince_ , that’s rich. Alright, seriously, though,” he started, and then paused. He looked over Sidon. His regalia. His unit, who wore completely different armor from the Province zora guarding the palace.

The white zora’s eyes narrowed.

“We’re from Hyrule,” Sidon explained. “We hail from Zora’s Domain.”

“I’m sorry, _what?_ ” the white zora questioned, walking closer, bypassing the glaring palace guards. “You said Hyrule?”

“Yes,” Sidon confirmed, unsure why it was such a shock.

“No shite,” the white zora breathed, his eyes wide. He turned to Raghnaid, a disbelieving lilt to his voice. “You didn’t tell me you found Hyrule.”

Raghnaid shrugged.

Sidon frowned at them, unsure what to make of the other sea zora. The pauldrons on his shoulders were slightly oxidized, like he hadn’t been bothering to clean them. There was a set of small, bronze discs and luminous stones hooking the pauldrons together on his chest. In the center, flanked by the bronze and luminous stone, was a perfectly polished crest of the zora royal family.

“And you must be…?” Sidon inclined his head to the other, smiling politely.

“I’m Murchadh. Nice to meet you, Princey,” the man grinned broadly in return.

Sidon startled at the sight of Murchadh’s grin. The other zora had extra rows of teeth. The prince knew his own could be intimidating, with their sharpness. Murchadh’s were different, still, thinner than Sidon’s, and more in number. There was something about his face - the stiff grin and wide, blood red eyes - that seemed forced. Unnatural.

The expression unsettled him.

“Pleasure to meet you, Mur…” Sidon trailed off, unsure how to replicate the sounds Murchadh had produced. “Mm…Mer-a—?"

“Y’know, actually, Mur’s fine,” Murchadh declared with a casual wave. “No need to butcher it. My friends call me Mur, anyway.”

Sidon inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. The white zora seemed friendly enough, despite the eerie grin. “Splendid,” the prince nodded. “You can call me Sidon, in that case.”

“I’m assuming you’re on official business? Hyrule seems like…” Murchadh smirked, as though he was trying not to laugh again. “Well, a rather _long_ way away for a pleasure visit.”

“Yes, we…” Sidon glanced at Bazz uneasily. If there was a joke in the words, he’d missed it. “We didn’t know the Province was even here, until your soldiers arrived on our shores.”

Murchadh hummed, his smile practically plastered on his face. “I think we’ve got a lot to discuss. Why don’t we go inside, instead of standing around out here? You can follow me.” He turned to the guards of the palace, shooing them off with his hand.

The left guard stood firm. “Murchadh, this is not—”

“Humor me,” Murchadh smiled, his eyes narrowing. “They’re my guests now.”

Begrudgingly, the guards moved for him, allowing the Domain zora and Raghnaid to enter the palace.

The ceiling was high above their heads, set in an intricate mosaic of a hylian woman with blue hair, holding a strange, blue and pink harp. Sidon marveled at it, briefly, before looking down the long hallway before him, spotting a gigantic door decorated with an absurd amount of gemstones, the Zora royal crest emblazoned in gold and sapphires.

“Fancy,” Bazz breathed from behind Sidon. “This might be bigger than the Domain’s.”

Sidon frowned at his guard petulantly. This was a province - an offshoot of something larger. The _Domain_ was traditionally the home of the zora, in plain view of their allies, not some city under the sea.

The prince couldn’t deny that the size was a bit daunting, though.

“We’re going this way,” Murchadh called, leading the group to the right.

Sidon followed him, his eyes drawn to the various corals and stone carvings as they walked down the hall. ‘ _These decorations must be from someplace else_ ,’ he thought, the brightly colored shells in the walls at odds with the dark depths outside. Where they could be from, though, he was uncertain.

Murchadh led the group around several corners, to a relatively small room. There were shelves stretching to the ceiling, littered with slates of varying sizes. A large desk sat by the far wall, and Sidon frowned at the numerous scratch marks on its surface, wondering what could have damaged it. He could see deeper gashes in the stone, partially hidden under the documentation that was spilling over the sides. This room, unlike the opulent halls before it, was sparsely decorated, with small lamps that were nearly dwarfed by more slates and waterproofed tomes.

Murchadh walked over to the desk, and then placed his poleax against the wall. “So, Princey,” he chirped, leaning on the desk as he looked at the group, “To what do I owe the pleasure of having your illustrious presence in our little Province?”

Sidon had the distinct impression the white-scaled zora was being sarcastic. He grimaced inwardly, keeping his distaste for Murchadh’s tone off his face. “Your soldiers have been attacking our allies off the coast of Hyrule,” he explained.

“Ah, yes, _Hyrule,_ ” Murchadh chuckled. He nodded to the guards behind the prince. “I suppose that’s where you got that fanciful armor, then? Fairy land?”

Sidon did frown at that comment. “What do you mean by ‘fairy land?’” he asked. Hyrule certainly had fairies, though they were rare. He’d assumed the same would be true for the Province.

Raghnaid made an annoyed squeak at Murchadh, signing to him.

Murchadh stared at the girl long after her hands fell, in contemplative silence. Then he stared blatantly at the lot of them, his hand over his lips as he scrutinized the Domain zora. His eyes flicked over their bright scales again. The luminous stone in Sidon’s regalia. The shimmering silver armor and intricately designed spears on their backs.

Eventually, he perked up, clearing his throat.

“Alright, Princey—” he flinched. “Sorry. Prince Sidon.” He rubbed the lids of his eyes tiredly. “Hyrule’s a...It’s a myth. The Province has fairy tales about it, but we never thought it was an actual place.” He shot a glare at Raghnaid. “Or, it _was_ , until someone apparently stumbled into it and didn’t _tell_ me she’d found the real thing.”

“I can assure you, it’s very real,” Sidon asserted, though he relaxed his guard, somewhat. The incredulous reaction made a bit more sense, as did Turlach’s bafflement back on the shores of Akkala. Murchadh must have thought him a complete lunatic, if he believed Hyrule didn’t exist. “We’re just to the west of here—Or at least, the country of Hyrule is. Zora’s Domain is further south.”  

Murchadh let out a heavy sigh, rubbing the sides of his crest like he was trying to soothe a headache. “Alright. So Hyrule’s real. That’ll be at the top of my list of surprises for the century.” He straightened, inclining his head to Sidon. “My apologies then, for my ignorance, your highness.”

Sidon blinked at the sudden shift. “That’s, uh, quite alright, Mur,” he fumbled. “I daresay it’s been a confusing time finding out about the Province, as well.”

“You said our soldiers were attacking your allies?” Murchadh asked with a grimace. He turned to Raghnaid. “You told me you were fighting tokay.”

Raghnaid trilled, shaking her head.

At Murchadh’s responding sigh, Sidon gestured between the pair. “What does that mean? That wasn’t Lizal, was it?”

“It means ‘I was wrong,’” Murchadh explained. “It’s just how Ragh talks, it’s not...Wait, ‘Lizal?’” he questioned, confused. “What is that?”

“The other language your soldiers speak,” Sidon clarified. “The same one that our allies, the lizalfos speak - It’s known as Lizal, in Hyrule.”

Murchadh tapped his lips with a finger thoughtfully. Then he growled, “ _Your ‘Lizal’ - does it sound like this, by chance?_ ”

Sidon and his unit startled. There was an odd accent to it, but it was still the language Sidon was familiar with. “Yes,” Sidon confirmed.

“It’s Zola,” Murchadh continued with another frown. “Though, I wonder if it’s not the same language...It’s ancient - we teach it to our pups so it doesn’t die out.”

“It’s fortunate you speak Hylian,” Sidon commented. “My Zola, as you put it, isn’t exactly fluent, yet.”

Murchadh considered the prince and his guards for a moment. His eyes flicked to the shelves of books to his right. “Seems there’s some disconnect in our histories, if you’ve never heard the term Zola, and we thought Hyrule didn’t exist.” He bit the inside of his lip, frustrated. “If those myths have any truth to them, then...I’ll have to talk to our historians - I’ll see if they know anything.”

“Perhaps we could arrange for an exchange of information,” Sidon suggested. “I know our own historians would be happy to assist fellow zora.”

Murchadh nodded, though he seemed distracted. “Sure, good. At any rate, we’ve got more urgent matters at hand, aye?” he asked, indicating Sidon’s armor. “Your tok...Your ‘lizalfos’ friends, do you know what reparations they want for attacking them?” He gestured to Raghnaid. “I know our scouts. I can’t imagine either side’s completely unscathed.”

“I’ll confer with their King, as well as any hylians who were involved, but for now, I think, simply ceasing the assault on our beaches would suffice,” Sidon offered. He didn’t know if Gerald would want much of anything from the sea zora. Tristram would likely complain, but the lizalfos in general were a hardy bunch of warriors. Gerald might be dramatic, but he was kind-hearted. He’d be happy to work something out. Sidon’s fingers touched the topaz bracer on his wrist, idly, thinking. “...Perhaps an apology would be in order, as well.”

“Consider it done,” Murchadh stated. “I’ll draft one up to send back with you, and if they want anything else, I’ll negotiate it with them myself.”

Sidon blinked at Murchadh, surprised. That was simple. Almost as simple as all of this should have been from the start.

In fact, it almost seemed _too_ easy.

“I...Thank you, Mur, but don’t you have to confer with the Mormaer to make such a decision?” Sidon brought up, unsure of how the Province handled their politics. “Shouldn’t we speak with him?”

“He’ll be fine,” Murchadh answered blandly. “I’ll see to it. My word holds about the same sway as his, and I was the one who sent Ragh out there. I’ll take responsibility.”

“...I see.” Sidon looked over the white-scaled zora dubiously. Turlach had called Murchadh ‘the Mormaer’s right-hand,’ although Sidon wasn’t entirely sure what that entailed. He had much more clout than the prince expected. “Why did you send soldiers to Hyrule in the first place?” he asked. “Turlach mentioned something about fish.”

“Ah, that,” Murchadh nodded. “Occasionally we’ll find fish with special properties that swim in from the west. Ones with extreme beneficial healing aspects. I sent Raghnaid to search for more, and to find out where they were coming from.”

“You were only after hearty bass?” Sidon clarified. “A few fish with healing properties doesn’t seem like a reason worth invading a country. Surely you have your own doctors and healing techniques?”

“Raghnaid’s unit was under the impression that the lizalfos were trying to steal their catches, so they fought back. At least,” his eyes narrowed at Raghnaid, “That’s what she told me.”

Raghnaid nodded, though she shrunk a bit, looking remorseful at the err in judgement.

“The fish aren’t for any zora, besides,” Murchadh continued. “They’re for our Jabu.”

The entire group of Domain zora gasped in unison.

“You have a _Jabu?!_ ” Tottika piped up.

“I didn’t know there were any left,” Bazz breathed.

“You truly have a descendant of Lord Jabu Jabu?” Sidon asked, beaming eagerly at the Province zora. “ _The_ Lord Jabu Jabu? We only have mentions of him in our history books!”

Murchadh and Raghnaid looked at each other, confused at the reaction. “His name’s Jabu Orkú,” Murchadh provided. “I’m in charge of him.”

“Could we see him?” Sidon asked, raising his fists with excitement. The legends of a giant whale deity with a labyrinth in its stomach was too enticing to resist. “Our own Jabu died many, many centuries ago, and no new one was ever found. Seeing a Jabu alive and well would be magnificent!”

Muchadh laughed awkwardly. “Well, that’s the thing. He’s not exactly _well_ , at the moment.”

“He isn’t?” Sidon questioned, his face falling. “What’s happened to him?”

“We aren’t sure,” Murchadh said with a shake of his head. “Those healing fish from Hyrule help him better than anything our doctors have tried, but he just keeps gradually getting worse.” His claws twitched over the stone of his desk, scratching lightly. “Nothing’s cured him. Not for good.”

Sidon hummed, bringing a finger to his lips in thought. A Jabu was precious to the zora as a whole. More than precious. A patron god, lesser in power than Hylia, but no less important. As he looked at Murchadh, he felt he could understand, to some extent. He was sure the Domain zora would do the same. They’d go wherever they could to find something that helped.

The Domain, at least, could rely on her allies.

“Perhaps we could assist,” Sidon offered. “I would hate to leave such an important creature in the lurch, and I know we can find more hearty fish in the meantime.”

Raghnaid lit up with a happy trill.

Murchadh, on the other hand, looked dubious. “...You’d do that?” he asked. “You’ve only just found out he exists. You haven’t even seen him, yet.”

“Is that any reason not to help?” Sidon countered. He grinned reassuringly at the other, his hand over the royal crest holding his cravat. “We lost our own Jabu, so all the more reason to spare yours from the same fate! We’re both zora, are we not?” He could hear one of his guards let out an amused huff behind him, at his somewhat predictable eagerness, but Sidon paid it no mind. If he assisted the sea zora, they wouldn’t have to fight the lizalfos over hearty fish, and the lizalfos would have nothing to worry about. They could solve everything neatly, and perhaps gain new allies, besides.

Plus, he could recruit Link into finding more hearty fish, or even a cure.

“That’s...That’s awfully generous of you, Prince Sidon,” Murchadh commented hesitantly. “This is a Province problem, though, I wouldn’t want to impose on—”

“Nonsense,” Sidon interrupted with a laugh. “I’ll discuss the specifics with my father. I’m certain we can find a method that will work!”

After another moment’s hesitation, Murchadh’s lips quirked up. “Don’t suppose you’ve got any fancy magic healing potions, in Hyrule?”

The group of Domain guards all turned to each other. Bazz pulled a hearty potion from his pack, holding it out for Murchadh to see. “You mean like this?”

Murchadh stilled at the sight of the vial, an incredulous laugh on his lips. “...You’ve got to be kidding.”

“They work better on Hylians, so I’m afraid a small batch of hearty potion may not completely heal a giant whale,” Sidon explained as Bazz placed the vial back in his pouch. “But, in short, yes. We do have healing potions - many varieties of elixirs, in fact.”

Murchadh scrutinized the group again, almost as if he expected them to suddenly vanish, or combust, or some other nonsensical trick. After nothing happened, he smiled. “There’s actually one in particular, that I was thinking of. There’s a legend about the Hero of Hyrule healing old King Zora with a magic potion - one that could even revive a Hylian from death.”

“I don’t know of such a potion, myself, but I could consult with our Hero,” Sidon smiled back. “His name is Link - He saved Hyrule from a terrible Calamity, and he knows a thing or two about powerful elixirs.”

“So the Hero exists, too?” Murchadh asked, but then scoffed at himself. “What am I saying. Of course he does.”

Sidon nodded, a proud grin on his face. “Yes, he’s my beloved, and I know he’ll be happy to help, as well.”

Raghnaid squeaked at Murchadh, signing to him with a small, excited hop. She trilled again as she finished, fists on her hips in a confident stance.

Murchadh hummed at her, crossing his arms over his chest. “Ragh wants you to bring him with you, next time,” he translated. “He stayed behind?”

“Ah, yes, well…” Sidon sighed. “He doesn’t have the means to swim out this far, or this deep. He is a hylian, after all.”

Raghnaid nudged Murchadh’s arm insistently, swimming to his other side with a chirp.

Murchadh’s eyes narrowed at her, briefly, but he was soon smiling at Sidon again. “...We might have something that could help.”

“You...You do?” The prince’s jaw dropped, aghast. “You have something that would let a hylian…?”

“We’ve got a bunch of ancient artifacts from the old Domain,” Murchadh shrugged. He took his poleax off the wall, and gestured for the prince to follow him. “I’ll take you to the treasury - we might have something in there.”

“You’re really just going to give it to us?” Sidon inquired as they walked, unable to believe his luck. He had to jog a bit to keep up with Murchadh’s longer legs, directing a curious stare at the sea zora once he caught up. “Just like that?”

“If I can find the thing I’m thinking of, sure,” Murchadh quipped, gesturing vaguely down the twisting hallway. “Zora don’t have a use for it.” He turned to Raghnaid with a frown. “What was it called again? That thing from the myth about the Hero going into Jabu.”

Raghnaid chirped happily, signing back to him as she swam, instead of walked.

“Mermaid Suit, right,” Murchadh mumbled pensively. He looked to the prince next to him. “It should let your Hero breathe underwater, if the legends are true. Which, considering you’re here, I’m guessing they’re at least _somewhat_ accurate. You should probably test it before he tries to swim here, though.”

“And it’s alright for you to give away such a precious item?” Sidon inquired. The more Murchadh spoke, the more power he seemed to wield in the Province. Generous as the gesture was, to not include their steward in the decision seemed strange. “I really do think we should consult with your Mormaer—”

“It’s fine,” Murchadh reassured him. “Uisdean won’t care - The Mermaid Suit’s no use to him, anyway.”

As they traveled through more interconnected tunnels, Sidon studied the white-scaled zora. His cooperation was an absolute relief after all the miscommunications, and he appeared to be a just individual, agreeing so readily to offering reparations. Still, something didn’t quite feel right. Something was off, about the whole situation. If they were in the Domain, they would have been taken to the King first and foremost.

Here, it was almost as if their steward didn’t make the decisions.

When they reached the treasury, Murchadh shoved the door open, entirely ignoring the guards stationed at the entrance. They grimaced at him, but made no protest.

Before the group were numerous chests, as well as glittering gold, shimmering gems, and stone statues. Some of the statues were in pieces, and Sidon realized they must be connected to the ones outside the palace. As the prince looked toward the ceiling, he saw an exit to an air pocket. Even more space for an already massive collection.

Sidon approached Murchadh as the sea zora looked over the labels on the chests. “Mur, what is your title, exactly?” he queried.

“I’m the Province’s Sage,” Murchadh answered casually. He frowned at the chest in front of him, moving onto the next.

A lofty title, as Sidon recalled from the Domain’s records, but certainly not one that would let him make these decisions without consulting their steward. “Does that serve a different purpose in the Province? Sages in the Domain usually aren’t involved in politics.”

A sneer flashed across Murchadh’s face, but he quickly schooled it into a kinder expression, almost faster than Sidon could catch. “My main duty is taking care of Jabu,” he explained. “I’ve been helping out in the palace for ages, though. There’s a lot to do.” The sage’s eyes flicked to Sidon, then, studying him. “...You’re wondering why you’re talking to me, instead of Uisdean, I’m guessing.”

Sidon nodded to him with a perplexed frown. “It...does seem a bit odd, to me. He is your ruler, isn’t he?”

“The Province and Uisdean do things a little differently,” Murchadh clarified with a pleasant smile. Or, it would be, if it reached his eyes at all. “He’s our leader, sure. He’s just busy with other things. I pick up the slack.” He moved onto the next set of chests, frowning at them. “...It’s not here,” he observed, annoyed. He inclined his head apologetically to Sidon. “If I find the Mermaid Suit, I’ll send it to the Domain with Ragh, but it might take me some time to track down.”

“That’s quite alright - It would be wonderful if you do,” Sidon responded. “It’s very generous of you to offer it in the first place.”

“Wish we had _something_ to give you for offering to help Jabu,” Murchadh muttered, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked around the room.

Raghnaid swam up next to them, sporting several gold necklaces. She grinned widely at Murchadh.

“Stop that,” the sage chastised, giving her a flat look. “At any rate, I’m sure you and your guards are tired from that swim, aye?” he asked, looking back at Sidon. “Ragh can bring you to some spare rooms. I’ll notify the kitchen that we’ve got guests.”

“We’d greatly appreciate it,” Sidon acknowledged, his shoulders slumping slightly at the thought of getting some rest. His stomach felt suddenly hollow, at the mention of food. “You’ve been very accommodating, Mur,” he added. “Thank you.”

Murchadh waved it off. “Been my pleasure. Just follow Ragh out. I’ll keep looking for the suit.”

Raghnaid took the jewelry off with a pout, but she was soon chirping at the Domain zora, zipping around them and then out of the room.

* * *

Some hours after the Domain zora had turned in for the evening, Turlach entered Murchadh’s office, knocking gently on the door. “You wanted to see me?”

“Turlach,” Murchadh acknowledged, though his eyes remained on the slate he was writing on. “Shut the door.”

The guard complied, shuffling awkwardly to Murchadh’s desk. He fiddled with the long spine on his tail, the bulb at the end dark. “So...how’d the meeting with the Hyrule zora go?” Turlach asked, watching as Murchadh’s claws scratched into a deep, old set of grooves in his battered desk.

Murchadh fixed the guard with a glare. “Ragh’s been reckless again.”

“Well, she usually is,” Turlach laughed. As Murchadh continued to glare, though, his good humor died. “We...We lost some people on the beaches. She wanted to get back at the tok...the lizalfos, but then Prince Sidon showed up with the Hero and—”

“I know,” Murchadh sighed, placing his head in his hands. “I know, it’s settled, mostly, we just can’t have them sticking around.”

Turlach frowned at the sage in confusion. “Why not?”

Murchadh regarded him with an exasperated grimace. “What do you think Uisdean will do to a _prince_ , Turlach? You think he’s just going to welcome the Domain into the Province with open arms? Arrange for new trade routes with Hyrule for magic potions and fairies?”

Turlach flinched, pouting. “...It wasn’t my idea to bring them here.”

“Aye, it was _Raghnaid’s_ ,” Murchadh grumbled, standing from his desk. He glanced at the slate he’d been working on. Next to it were expense reports, with far too many negatives. Citizen complaints, stacked in a high pile, threatening to topple off his desk.

“She thinks they can help,” Turlach pressed, crossing his arms over his cuirass. “I mean, they’re supposed to have magic, right? Maybe they can.”

Murchadh looked back up at Turlach with a scowl. “I know _exactly_ what Ragh’s thinking. I also know that she hasn’t thought of the consequences.” He took the slate he’d written on, shoving it into Turlach’s hands. “Take this letter, bring it to the tokay, or _lizalfos_ or _whatever_ the bloody hell they are.”

“Now?” Turlach questioned incredulously.

“No. Tomorrow,” Murchadh clarified. “You’re going to wake up early and get Prince Sidon and his guards out of here, before Raghnaid or Uisdean know they’re gone.”

“But, Mur, if we tell them about Uisdean, maybe—”

“ _No_ ,” Murchadh snarled. “Ragh doesn’t understand what she’s done. We’re not getting another _country_ involved in this mess.” He pressed a finger to Turlach’s cuirass, staring the shorter zora down with eyes that almost burned in the dim light. “Get them _out_.”


	6. A New Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dorks reunite! And now there's an ancient tech dork in the mix!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, guys!! Life has been kicking my ass recently, but dammit this story is gonna get finished! Eventually!

A disgruntled huff left Sidon’s lips as Hyrule’s shore came into view. “You’re certain there was no way we could speak with the Mormaer?” he questioned, calling up to Turlach.

“Mur’s gonna take care of it,” the Province guard chirped. “He said it’s best for you to head home and let the Domain know you’re alright.” He grinned back at Sidon, his mouth stretching almost as wide as his sister’s. “Don’t worry! Mur’s the best. He’ll make sure everything gets done.”

Sidon hummed in response, grumpy. It wasn’t so much that he doubted Murchadh would do the job – He was far more disappointed that they’d been rushed out of the Province. Raghnaid or Turlach could have been sent back to Hyrule with a letter explaining Sidon’s whereabouts, easily enough. Instead, Turlach had given _him_ the letter from Mur. It weighed heavily in his pack, the coast of the Rist Peninsula rapidly growing closer.

The group slowed as they came up the beaches. It was already well after noon, but the Peninsula was blessedly quiet. Tristram and his lizalfos soldiers were patrolling as normal. Raghnaid’s zora unit stayed in the water, just outside the peninsula. Both groups cast wary glances at each other, though they appeared to be behaving civilly.

As Sidon made his way toward Tristram, Turlach headed over to the sea zora, shouting their orders in accented Lizal. ‘ _Zola_ ,’ Sidon reminded himself. The prince allowed himself to relax, seeing the group of Province zora nodding at the orders, and then swimming out to the open sea.

The lizalfos general at his side gave an impatient yap.

“General Tristram,” Sidon acknowledged, turning to the silver lizalfos with a smooth smile. “The misunderstanding has been cleared up, and I have an apology letter to your king to deliver.”

At that, Tristram let out a surprised chirrup. “ _You do not jest? The matter is solved, now?_ ”

“Yes,” Sidon smiled tiredly. This entire mess, finally resolved. “At least, until King Gerald decides how to respond.”

“ _Delightful news does find my saddened heart!_ ” Tristram growled excitedly, his claws clasping together over his chest. “ _Make haste to your Domain!_ ” he added suddenly, moving to push Sidon further inland. “ _You must, you must! The sooner my king reads this letter, I, so lost without my love, may be at ease!_ ”

“I will!” Sidon assured the general, half-stumbling out of the shove. “It will be the first thing I do once I return,” he promised. ‘ _Well, the first thing after I reunite with my own beloved_ ,’ the prince thought with a smile. He looked over the beaches then, expecting to see Link somewhere along the shores. However, he was nowhere in sight. No hylian stood on the beaches, at all.

Sidon frowned, pensively.

“ _Your Link did depart, only yesterday,_ ” Tristram provided, guessing at what the zora prince was pondering. “ _A Rito brought him news of his princess_ _–_ _Ah! I’ve nearly forgotten._ ” He brought his fist down on his other hand as he remembered, rummaging around in one of the small packs on his waist. The general produced a crumpled sheet of paper after a moment, holding it out to the zora prince. “ _This is yours._ ”

Sidon took the letter from him, confused, unfolding it gingerly to read:

“ _My darling Sidon,_

_I’M SORRY I GOTTA GO BACK_

_ZELDA JUST WARPED TO THE DOMAIN AND WANTS TO TALK TO ME_

_I’M SORRY I LOVE YOU I’LL SEE YOU WHEN YOU GET BACK_

_Love,_

_Link_

_P.S. If you’re not back by when you said you’d be then I’m taking a korok leaf and a raft and sailing to this damn Province myself”_

Sidon suppressed a laugh, bringing a hand to his lips as he smiled. Perhaps it _was_ better that Murchadh had sent him back early. Link may not be able find a way beneath the waves yet, but the prince had no doubt he would find one. The Hero had no shortage of determination.

“Everything alright?” Turlach questioned as he returned, jogging up to the prince and the general.

“Fine,” Sidon chuckled, stowing the letter in one of his own packs. “Though we may need to hurry to the Domain.”

Turlach nodded, gesturing over his shoulder, at where the sea zora had since disappeared. “Our soldiers are heading back home, now. There won’t be any more of them coming to the shore uninvited.”

“Excellent,” Sidon grinned, and then turned back to Tristram. “Just a bit longer then, general! We’ll have this completely wrapped up in no time.”

The silver lizalfos sighed happily, clutching a hand to his chest. “ _Isolda, at last, I will see my love! My most voluptuous of valkyries!_ ”

“...His _what?_ ” Turlach asked with an awkward laugh, looking from Tristram to Sidon for an explanation.

“Another lizalfos general,” Sidon explained shortly, wanting to avoid having to explain the enigma that was Isolda, and their own, tense relationship. He looked back toward the sea, to his guards. “Onward to the Domain, then! And,” he smiled to Turlach. “I do hope you’ll be joining us.”

“Me?” Turlach startled, pointing to himself. He shook his head, pale eyes flicking back to the waves. “Oh, uh– I’ve got orders to get back soon, I shouldn’t–”

“We should have a Province zora explain the situation, I should think,” Sidon pressed. “Especially if we’re going to be having more correspondence between the Province and the Domain in the future. Don’t you think so?”

Turlach looked uncomfortably between Sidon and his guards, and then cast an uneasy glance to the rolling green hills of Akkala and the mountains beyond. The air was warm, and pleasant, and the grass blew in the breeze as if it were a whole other ocean of green. “...Maybe just a look,” the sea zora conceded. “At least, to see how to get there, but I really do have to get back soon.”

Sidon frowned at the stipulation, but begrudgingly nodded, and soon he was standing tall and pumping a determined fist. “Then, we’ll show you the way there! Come along, then, my friend!”

* * *

The trip to get back to the Domain passed quickly. The Domain guards happily chatted with their Province counterpart as they walked, of monsters and Hyrule’s history. The hike felt somehow easier to the group, now that they were heading home, though Turlach easily surpassed the others in stride with his long legs.

At least, until they hit the waterfalls.

“Are there no waterfalls on that island near the Province?” Gaddison asked the sea zora, prepped to assist Turlach in maneuvering upward.

“None that I know of,” Turlach laughed uneasily. “You want me to _what,_ exactly?”

“Swim up it!” Ailbhe cheered, pushing the sea zora forward. “It’s not that hard, promise!”

Turlach looked suspicious as he watched Sidon and Bazz bypass the falls, each landing gracefully at the top. “...Alright,” he muttered, diving to make his own attempt. He swam hard, surging up the waterfall with as much power and speed as he could manage.

He made it halfway up, and then crashed back down to the water below.

The guards standing by collectively flinched, and then Gaddison dove to retrieve the Province zora. Turlach came up spluttering, and it was quickly decided that the rest of the guards would help him up the rest of the way.

Once they reached the top, Sidon pointed in the direction of the Domain. “It isn’t much farther,” he promised. “We simply have to follow the paths, and we’ll be at the back entrance before you know it. Oh, and,” he grinned at Turlach, “The way should be largely clear of foes, thanks to our guards.”

“It’s pretty peaceful here, isn’t it?” Turlach observed, appreciating the landscape with a smile.

“Largely, yes, now that Calamity Ganon has been defeated,” Sidon acknowledged, beaming with pride as he walked. “Although, you’ll want to avoid climbing to high on the cliffs surrounding the Domain - the highest is Shatterback Point, and it’s still lynel territory.”

Turlach stopped in his tracks, immediately concerned. “A lynel?” he repeated in a small voice.

Sidon halted his own steps in surprise. “You know of them?”

“Thought they were a myth, but hey, I guess all our myths are turning out to be true, huh?” Turlach laughed, the sound forced and clearly uneasy. More soberly, he added, “I’ll stay away from that, aye.”

“Well, you’ll have no need to go as far as Shatterback,” Sidon chuckled, patting the Province guard’s back. “The Domain will be in sight soon if we keep walking.”

Turlach pursed his lips, eyeing the landscape and then the dark sky pensively. “I should probably head back toward the Province, actually.”

“Now?” Sidon asked. Starlight sparkled above them, and the prince frowned at the sky. Then, his frown was directed at Turlach. “But it’s so late! You aren’t planning to swim out to sea in the middle of the night, are you?”

“Hey, I’m used to the dark,” Turlach laughed with a wave of his hand. “Besides, Mur wants me home ‘ _as soon as physically possible_ ,’ so I really should get going.” He smiled sheepishly at the group, taking his long antenna into his hands, fiddling with the light at the end. “Thank you, really, for helping us out.”

Sidon stared at the guard a moment longer. That feeling of unease was creeping back into his gut. Something felt off, with Turlach being told to return before he’d even seen the Domain, but the prince couldn’t pin down what could have made the Province’s Sage give such an order.

‘ _It may simply be cultural differences_ ,’ Sidon told himself. It had to be. Perhaps this all would make more sense when they progressed to arranging an alliance. They were fellow zora, after all. “You’re more than welcome,” Sidon acknowledged eventually, nodding to Turlach. “...Please give Mur our regards.”

Turlach beamed at the prince, and then turned back to the waterfall. “I’ll figure this out before you see me next!” he called, indicating the water. “I’ll come back with more info on that potion Mur wants!” Then he leapt, following the river back to Akkala.

“Think he’ll be alright getting back?” Gaddison asked, a concerned frown on her lips.

“He’s a soldier too,” Bazz shrugged. “I’m sure he’ll figure it out. The paths are pretty straightforward.” The captain turned to Sidon, gesturing to the moon above. “The moonlight should suffice to get us all the way to the Domain, I think, but what would you have us do, sire?”

Sidon looked over the grass and rocks, illuminated in the pale light. “I would like to hasten to the Domain, I think,” he decided. It was bright enough to see, and as he’d told Turlach, there were few monsters left to bother them. The thought of sleeping in his own pool, of seeing Link and getting some rest, urged him forward.

Rest, and perhaps time to mull over Murchadh’s odd position.

The prince began walking again, the slates for Gerald somehow even heavier in his pack. His unit followed close behind, all eager to be home.

* * *

As the Domain came into view, alight with the gentle glow of luminous stone, Sidon heard a familiar whistle from below. He looked down the path to the northern gate, and spotted a pair of hylians.

Hylians that he recognized, instantly.

Link stood under the archway, practically bouncing in excitement as he waved his arms. Zelda stood from where she’d been sitting in the grass. The princess dusted off her leggings, looking up at the group of zora with a tired, pleased smile.

“Link!” Sidon chirped, jogging down to meet the hero, meeting him halfway. Link ran into the prince’s arms, laughing as Sidon picked him up to draw him into a bone-crushing hug. “Hello, my dearest!” Sidon greeted.

“Hi,” Link laughed, pressing a long, affectionate kiss to Sidon’s cheek.

Sidon returned the gesture, and then turned his attention to the hylian woman walking toward them. “Greetings, Princess!”

“Please, Sidon,” Zelda chuckled lightly, “There's no need to address me by my title. ‘Zelda’ is perfectly fine.”

“Very well,” Sidon nodded, smiling warmly. He situated Link so that his small lover was sitting comfortably in his arms, and then directed a curious look to both hylians.  “What are you two doing out so late? I would have thought you’d both be asleep by now.”

“Link insisted, in case you came home early,” Zelda explained, attempting to hide a yawn. As Link shot her an apologetic look, she smiled knowingly. “He’s been telling me about the new zora,” the princess continued. “They sound absolutely _fascinating -_ Did your negotiations with the Province go well?”

“Extremely,” Sidon confirmed, but then he paused with a frown. “Although, our departure was rather hurried. It’s…” He trailed off, conflicted. He didn’t want to cast the Province in a bad light, but the whole ordeal had been strange.

A Sage with more power than the Domain would have allowed. A mysterious steward that didn’t, or perhaps _wouldn’t_ , interact with them. Hyrule itself, a myth. Turlach needing to rush back home, without meeting King Dorephan or King Gerald.

Sidon had hoped to learn more about the politics of the Province while they were there, but Murchadh’s orders hadn’t allowed for that.

“It’s a very different sort of domain,” Sidon stated, ultimately.

“Are they gonna stop attacking?” Link asked, frowning from where he sat in Sidon’s arms..

“Oh, yes,” Sidon smiled at his beloved. “That matter has been cleared up - As it happens, the Province is in dire need of assistance.” He looked over the pair of tired hylians, and then turned, glancing back at his unit. The other zora waited patiently, though he could see Ailbhe and Junayd drooping with the effort of remaining professional. “That’s something we’ll discuss with my father and Gerald tomorrow, I think,” Sidon chuckled, turning back to Zelda and the gate into the Domain. “For now, I believe it’s time we all get some rest.”

“That sounds lovely,” Zelda sighed, relieved.

The group filed into the Domain, Sidon dismissing his guards for the evening. The soldiers shuffled off to their quarters, each of them exhausted. Zelda departed for the inn, waving to Sidon and Link as she left.

Sidon stared after her, considering, though Link instantly broke his train of thought. His beloved rested his head under Sidon’s chin with a happy sigh.

“Glad you’re home.”

“As am I,” Sidon said warmly, leaning his head against Link’s.

“So, the Province needs help?” Link asked, yawning. “With what?”

“We can discuss it tomorrow, dearest,” Sidon chuckled. “You look about as tired as I am.”

Link grunted, his voice soft, already starting to drift off in Sidon’s arms. “I want to help.”

“I know,” Sidon murmured, pressing a kiss to Link’s soft hair. “I have an idea of how you can, but that’s a surprise.”

When Link didn’t respond, Sidon smiled, feeling soft, steady breaths against his cheek fin. Already asleep. Sidon relaxed as he held his beloved, making his way down to the water. He would have to organize everyone, tomorrow, to help the Province like he’d promised. Link, he knew, would be more than willing. He was certain his father would as well, once the situation was explained.

Gerald he was less sure about, but he didn’t know how much the lizalfos could help with a magic potion, anyway. Their king may want to wash his hands of the matter, after all this. Still, the zora prince resolved to try. It couldn’t hurt. Even as he looked around the Domain, so much smaller than the Province in the dark of the ocean, Sidon knew he’d need all the help he could get.

As his eyes drifted over the Seabed Inn, he paused in thought. They’d need a _magic_ potion. Princess Zelda held the most powerful magic in the land within her.

Perhaps she could help, too.

‘ _Another thing to ask about, tomorrow,_ ’ Sidon nodded to himself, determined. As he reached the water’s edge, he shook Link gently.

The hero woke with an annoyed groan. “What?”

“We have to swim down, my love,” Sidon reminded him gently.

Link groaned again, shifting to hold onto Sidon instead of simply laying limp.

For a brief moment, Sidon wanted to tell Link about the Mermaid Suit that Murchadh had promised him. How Link wouldn’t have to rely on Sidon to bring them down to his quarters, once they had it. He curbed his excitement for now - Better to tell Link when he had the suit in hand, so he could see his beloved’s face light up just before he tried it on.

He dove into the water, eager to get to bed, and for what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

“A magic potion that once healed King Zora…” Dorephan muttered to himself, bringing a finger to his chin. He sat pensively on this throne, a frustrated frown on his lips. He looked down as he tried to remember, at the water flowing gently around him and his throne, rather than at the rest of the people in the room. Link and Sidon stood to his side, patiently, along with Zelda. The princess eyed the group of lizalfos on the other side of the room with a worried stare, before her eyes flicked back up to the zora king. Dorephan let out a sigh that was almost a grumble. “I wouldn’t know where to start as far as creating one. I’ve never heard of such a thing.”

“Are there no mentions of it in our histories?” Sidon questioned with surprise. “Surely the Hero healing King Zora would have been something of note!”

King Dorephan shook his head at him. “None that I am aware of.”

“If I may,” Zelda stepped forward, albeit hesitantly. “It...The story sounds much like something I read as a child – part of a collection of stories the royal family kept, about the ancient Hero of Hyrule.” She cast a dubious glance at Sidon. “...although, they were fairy tales, not historical records.”

“You don’t think this Sage sent you on some fool’s errand?” King Dorephan asked with alarm, looking at Sidon with concern. “If the potion is merely a fairy tale, then why…?”

“I don’t think Mur would do such a thing,” the prince spoke up with a frown. “He was quite sincere in his desire to get the matters of Akkala’s shores settled, as you can read in his letter to Gerald.” The lizalfos king yapped at the mention, nodding vigorously and holding up the letter as evidence. Sidon smiled at him, and then continued, “They’re going to send an envoy with more information about the potion, as well.”

“ _The story does hold some truth with our kind,_ ” Gerald croaked thoughtfully. “ _The lizalfos tell tales of such a feat. A hero’s healing, a whale most sacred - His tasks done to save the land’s Oracle._ ”

“Oracle?” Link questioned after Sidon translated. “Not the Princess?”

The lizalfos king shook his head. “ _The quest was not in Hyrule, I believe. An ancient story, it is, and quite vague. Our songs give no specifics of this quest._ ”

“If that’s the case, perhaps there really is no record of it in our ancient texts,” Dorephan hummed. “It would be fortunate if we had a recipe, though perhaps the Province Zora have one that they could give to us.”

“They would have tried it already if they did, I should think,” Zelda added, pursing her lips. “Our own fairy tales made no mention of a recipe.”

“In any case,” Sidon sighed, “We will likely have to wait for more information from the Province regarding that specific potion.”

“Oh!” Zelda lit up suddenly, clapping her hands together. “If it doesn’t have to be _that_ potion, then Hyrule Castle’s library may still have some that you could use – There was an entire section for them.”

“Hyrule Castle is still inhabited by monsters, isn’t it?” Dorephan grimaced. “It would be dangerous.”

Beside Sidon, Link cleared his throat. “I can go,” he stated. “I’ve been through it before.”

Dorephan hummed again as he considered the hero. His eyes flicked between Sidon and Link, the pair looking eager to take on the task. Dorephan straightened in his throne, frowning, sitting regally as he declared: “There is no use taking unnecessary risks before we have all the information. First, we should wait for word from the Province. In the meantime,” he leaned forward, inclining his head to Gerald. “Perhaps the Domain and the lizalfos can search our own records.”

Gerald gave a hearty yip in agreement.

“If we can find no information there, and the Province has no recipe, _then_ we will look into the Castle’s library,” the zora king concluded. Dorephan directed a curious frown to his son. “You said they needed hearty fish, as well, correct?”

“Yes,” Sidon nodded. “To keep their Jabu at least somewhat healthy, until a cure is found.”

“I will notify our fishers, then,” Dorephan decided.

Sidon bowed his head in gratitude. “You are most generous, father, thank you.”

Dorephan let out a booming laugh. “If anything, Sidon, it’s _you_ that’s generous! Promising them help and fish after only just meeting them,” he chuckled with a shake of his head. “Although, I can’t bring myself to blame you. A surviving Jabu is certainly no small matter for the zora, and you _have_ resolved the matter of Akkala.”

Sidon beamed as he raised his head. A pat on his leg had him looking down, only to see Link smiling proudly up at him.

“Then, with that, I believe everything is in order,” Dorephan determined. “We will discuss the specifics of creating the potion once we obtain a recipe.”

Link, Sidon, and Zelda exited the throne room, Gerald and his entourage hanging back to discuss more lizalfos news with King Dorephan. Once outside, Link stretched in the light of the sun. Sidon chuckled at him, and then turned to Zelda.

“Thank you for agreeing to assist, Zelda,” the prince grinned.

“Of course,” Zelda assured him, though her smile was more bashful, worry on her brow. “Though, I’m not sure I’ve been of much help. Your father’s right about Hyrule Castle – it is still very dangerous.”

“Castle’s not that bad,” Link countered. “It’s a good idea.”

“Yes, it is!” Sidon agreed. “I’m not certain who made the potion initially, but the hylians likely kept a better history of the Hero, considering,” he smirked at Link, “he is always a hylian.”

Link shrugged, a smirk on his own lips.

“I suppose so,” Zelda laughed.

“Speaking of hylians, I hadn’t gotten the chance to ask,” Sidon said suddenly, turning back to Zelda. “What brought you to the Domain? We were going to contact you, and then you suddenly showed up as though we’d summoned you!”

“Ah, yes!” Zelda clasped her hands together, a delighted spark in her eyes. “I came here hoping to examine Vah Ruta.”

“Vah Ruta?” Sidon repeated, confused. “Has something happened? It hasn’t been working since it shot that beam of light during the fight with the Calamity.”

Zelda held up her hands, as if to pacify any worry Sidon might have with the request. “Oh, no, nothing’s happened – Well,” she paused, bringing a finger to her lips as she thought. “I suppose something _did_ happen. I was able to get Vah Naboris functioning again outside of Gerudo Town.”

“You did?” Sidon’s eyes widened. He’d heard tales of the princess’s prowess with the ancient Sheikah technology, but as far as he knew, only the Champions held a true mastery over the Divine Beasts. And yet, after over a hundred years, the princess was able to harness them again. He beamed at Zelda, brimming with excitement and awe. “That’s incredible!”

“Oh, it wasn’t a difficult task once I found the proper way to handle the mechanics,” Zelda smiled back at the prince, instantly energized now that she was discussing her beloved ancient technology. “It was only a matter of connecting the switches back to the core, and adding a few pieces we salvaged from broken guardians, and–”

Link cleared his throat with a smile.

“Oh,” Zelda paused, an embarrassed blush spreading across her cheeks. “Well, what I mean to say is, since I was able to get Vah Naboris back into working order, I was hoping to do the same for Vah Ruta.” She smiled shyly up at Sidon. “I’m sure the zora will be able to find a good use for its abilities.”

Sidon half-turned back toward the throne room. “Then, perhaps we should discuss with–”

“Oh, there’s no need!” Zelda assured him. “I received King Dorephan’s permission yesterday.”

“Ah,” Sidon laughed. “Of course.” The princess was able to simply warp to the Domain, after all. It would have been easy to go straight to Dorephan for an audience. ‘ _Oh, hold on,_ ’ Sidon thought, remembering his conversation with Link before he’d left for the Province. ‘ _She warped here, so she must have the Sheikah Slate with her..._ ’

Sure enough, as the prince looked down, he spotted the mysterious slate hanging from Zelda’s hip.

Link caught the glance and grinned. “I already asked about the Slate.”

“Oh, yes, the second Sheikah Slate!” Zelda unlatched the device from her belt, bringing it up to examine. “This relic helped us so much in saving Hyrule,” she muttered with a fond smile. Then, she looked up at Sidon, bright and determined. “I’d be happy to assist in creating a second. And, since we’ll have to wait for a response from the Province, Link and I can head to Hateno in the meantime.”

Sidon’s head tilted in curiosity. “Why Hateno?”

“Purah lives in Hateno,” Zelda explained, placing the Sheikah Slate back on her hip. “She’ll know the most about the mechanics of the Slate, I think, since she was able to recover many of its runes.”

“I see!” Sidon beamed. He clasped Zelda’s hands in his own, giving them a decisive shake. “This is wonderful, Zelda, thank you!”

“Link is the savior of Hyrule,” Zelda argued with laugh, unable to remove her hands from Sidon’s grip. “Checking to see if creating a new Slate would be possible is really the least I can do.”

“I just helped,” Link reminded her, inclining his head to the princess. “You saved it, too.”

The princess looked away shyly. “Well,” she muttered. “...Yes, I suppose.”

“And now you’re fixing the Divine Beasts!” Sidon cheered, giving her hands another shake. “Having them working properly should help us defend Hyrule from any other threat, I should think. You’re doing truly wonderful things!”

Zelda flushed. “It was...It was Riju’s idea, really,” she admitted. “She’s been encouraging me to embrace my studies of the ancient Sheikah technology.”

“Then give my thanks to Riju, as well!” Sidon insisted, though he let Zelda’s hands go as he pumped his fists. “We’re quite lucky you warped here when you did.”

“You’re not warping _everywhere,_ are you?” Link asked, a sly smirk on his lip. “Neglecting your horse?”

“Wha–Of course not!” Zelda snapped, the hands at her sides balling into fists. “In fact, I’ve been showing Riju how to ride!”

“Yeah?” Link grinned. “How’s that going?”

Zelda continued to glare indignantly at the hero. Eventually, her head turned away as she muttered, “...She prefers her sand seal.”

Link laughed.

“At any rate,” Zelda huffed. “I should go pack my things, if we are going to be heading to Hateno.” She smiled brightly at Sidon. “I expect we’ll be contacting you soon, once we get there.”

“We’re taking horses, right?” Link asked, smirking.

“Yes,” Zelda agreed, her voice flat, narrowing her eyes at the champion. “Taking the horses there will be wiser. We’ll be able to return without the use of the Slate, if Purah needs more time to work on it.” She nodded to Sidon. “I’ll go prepare my things.” She shot another glare at Link as she turned. “ _And_ I will go prepare my horse.”

Link chuckled, waving jovially as she left. Sidon knelt next to him, a bemused smile on his lips.

Once Zelda was out of sight, Link nudged Sidon. “So, magic potion for a giant whale?”

“Yes,” Sidon nodded, smiling.

“And I get to help?” the hero asked, his grin getting wider.

“Yes, it should be quite a trip,” Sidon mirrored his beloved’s grin. He may not have the Mermaid Suit yet, but he did have one thing he knew Link would love – an _adventure._ “I certainly can’t go out and collect ingredients as well as you, and you’ll likely know which samples to use once we have a recipe in mind,” Sidon explained. Feigning resignation, placed a hand on Link's shoulder with a sigh.. “I realize it may end up being an _enormous_ effort to gather the ingredients required for a giant holy whale, but you did mention that you wanted to help people again, and–”

“Sidon,” Link laughed, taking the prince's hand in his own. “I _love_ you.”

Sidon beamed.

 


	7. To Know One's Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two elf-dorks talk, and we visit that other shark-dork under the sea!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone punch my life in the face so I have time to wRITE, PLEASE.
> 
> Anyway, we finally get a look at Mormaer Uisdean in this chapter! :D Hope you guys enjoy, and thank you all so much for your wonderful comments on the last chapter! TwT

Link and Zelda stood in Purah’s workshop, waiting patiently as the girl fiddled with the Sheikah Slate. Purah pursed her lips as she worked, hemming and hawing over the device, entirely engrossed in her work. A few taps here, a few beeps there. The slate made a curious trill noise, and Purah narrowed her eyes at it, concentrating.

“She’s done it before,” Symin, Purah’s ever-faithful assistant, spoke up. He turned to Link and Zelda with a smile full of certainty. “She made a basic recreation of the Slate when she made that anti-aging rune.”

“And the subsequent aging-boost rune, correct?” Zelda asked curiously, her eyes flicking to the teenage Sheikah girl. “It seems your work was quite successful, Purah.”

“The runes are super easy,” Purah boasted, flashing the princess a victory sign with her free hand. “Recreating the whole mainframe’s gonna be harder — I’ve gotta hook it up to the Shrine System and stuff. but since I have this one right in front of me, I should be able to make it in a snap.”

“Really?” Link asked, lighting up with a grin.

“Oh yeah!” Purah straightened, flicking through the screens of the Sheikah slate with a triumphant, confident nod. “I can totally make a second,” she declared. “I just have to borrow this one for a bit to confirm some schematics. You can pick it up tomorrow, and I’ll start building the other one.”

“That’s wonderful!” Zelda praised, clasping her hands together. “Thank you so much, Purah!”

The sheikah waved her off. “No problem, now go on, I’ve got work to do.”

With another chorus of thanks, and a nod to Symin, the pair of hylians departed. Zelda walked toward the edge of the high cliff that Purah’s laboratory sat upon, looking over Hateno. The sun was high in the sky, still, illuminating the sleepy village below. At the bottom of the path, the princess could see children playing. Villagers gossiping, going about their business. All the while, the lanterns leading back into the village crackled happily away with blue flame.

“You bought a house here, didn’t you?” the princess asked, turning to face Link as she smiled.

“Bottom of the hill,” Link provided with a nod. “Across the river.”

“Well?” Zelda pressed, taking his arm and tugging him toward the path. “Let’s go see it! I haven’t had the chance to look around Hateno, yet.”

Link shot her a bemused smirk, following her down the path at an easy pace. “You haven’t been exploring?” he asked.

“I’ve…” Zelda paused, frowning as her gaze dropped away. “I’ve been staying in Gerudo Town, for the most part. Riju is a wonderful chief, and they’ve all been so kind to me…I’ve found it difficult to bring myself to leave.”

“That’s not the real reason,” Link huffed.

Zelda shot him a quizzical frown. “What do you mean?”

“You’re there because you’ve got a thing for redheads,” Link responded casually, a sly grin on his face.

“Wh—I—!” Zelda floundered, a dusting of pink on her cheeks. She poked Link firmly in the shoulder, hard enough to push the shorter man to the side. “ _You_ are certainly one to talk!” the princess accused. “You seem to go for redheads, yourself!”

Link laughed.

Zelda eyed the champion for a moment, and eventually, her annoyed pout soothed itself into a small smile. “...You know, Link, you’re more energetic than you were before.” Her head tilted as she examined him. “You’re far less stiff than you used to be, after all your adventures in the wild. You speak up more, and you’re certainly more rambunctious than the knight I knew.”

Link regarded her for a moment as they walked down the path, his expression blank. Then, slowly, he raised an eyebrow. “Are you saying the wilds made me...wild?” he asked with a laugh. “Was it that, or the shark boyfriend?”

Zelda scoffed at him. “Prince Sidon has impeccable manners — it’s definitely just _you._ ” As Link laughed again, she smiled in spite of herself. “You wouldn’t have dared to joke around with me like this, back then. I’m happy for the change.”

The champion grinned at her. “Me too.”

* * *

After a brief tour of the village, Link stood in his house, holding the door open as Zelda entered. The princess looked around with a pleased smile, her eyes catching on the homey kitchen and set of cookbooks. A thin layer of dust coated the counter tops.

“You haven’t stopped by recently, I see,” Zelda remarked, running a finger along the wood, leaving a trail in the dust.

“Not really,” Link shrugged, a slight frown tugging on his lips. Before, it was adventures that kept him far away from home, though he’d had the slate to warp back. He looked over the furniture, noting he’d have to do some upkeep here every so often if he wanted to keep living in Zora’s Domain. ‘ _Maybe we could use it as a summer home,’_ the champion thought. He had that small pond in the backyard. Sidon could use it to soak.

“Oh,” Zelda breathed, jolting Link out of his musings. She stood at the far wall, looking over the mounted weapons of the previous champions. She place a careful hand on the flat of Urbosa’s Scimitar of the Seven. "...you've hung them up," she muttered.

Link stepped up to the weapons, stopping just behind Zelda to stare at the weapons. Daruk and Urbosa’s swords, along with Mipha’s Trident, gleamed softly, illuminated by the daylight reaching through the windows. Revali’s bow hung to the left of the weapons, and Urbosa’s shield on the right. Once, he’d battled his foes with these weapons until they would shatter in his hands. He went through at least a hundred diamonds getting them fixed, each time. Maybe more than that. Each time, battling until they broke again, with his friends’ weapons and abilities to bolster his mission.

“...It’s over, now,” Link said quietly. “Didn’t seem right to keep carrying them.”

Zelda hummed, thoughtfully. “...I miss them all,” she whispered. “It almost doesn’t seem like enough, does it, to display their weapons? Even the Divine Beasts don’t seem to memorialize their heroism...”

“Is that why you fixed Naboris?” Link’s gaze shifted to the princess in askance. “For Urbosa’s memory?”

Zelda’s hand dropped from the scimitar, though she continued to stare at the weapon — at her own reflection, in the blade. She sighed, softly. “I suppose. It’s all I could think of to do,” she admitted. “We sealed the Calamity away, but Ganon wrought so much havoc upon Hyrule in the last hundred years, I can’t help but feel like…” She turned to Link, her face tired, and worried. “...have we done enough, Link? Is what I did enough, for Hyrule?”

Link felt a familiar pang of restless worry of his own, at the question. That desire, that need to go out again. To adventure. To travel and help wherever he could, along the way.

Maybe it _wasn’t_ enough.

“I thought I’d try to rebuild Hyrule, once we’d defeated Ganon,” Zelda continued, bringing a hand to rest over her heart. “I thought...Perhaps I could unite everyone again. Rebuild the castle.” She huffed a sardonic laugh at the mere thought. “But, the castle is still full of monsters, a year later. It’s still full of memories of...of family, and friends, and agony and suffering.” Her eyes squeezed shut, and she turned away from the champion, ashamed. “...I can’t even bring myself to go _near_ it, even now.”

“...That’s why you’ve been in Gerudo Town,” Link concluded.

“Riju has been encouraging me to step up and take my birthright back, but,” Zelda’s voice quivered, “Everything is gone.” She walked away then, away from the wall of weapons, to look out the window. It was peaceful, outside, the breeze gently swaying the trees. Villagers were going about their normal routines, beyond the bridge. Villagers who had grown up with no kingdom. No Hyrule Castle, beyond the Calamity-infested miasma, far in the distance.

Zelda’s face fell. “Everything that’s left is so different. They’ve all moved on, without a princess. Some don’t even believe I survived — I’ve heard talk that I perished along with everyone else, a hundred years ago.”

Link walked after her, the feeling starkly reminiscent of their time before the Calamity struck. Back then, he watched her silently, without a single idea of what to say. Of how to help her.

Now, he placed a hand on her shoulder.

“How do you do it, Link?” Zelda asked quietly, her eyes shining too bright. “How do you go on, knowing that the world left you behind? Even if I told them who I was, I very much doubt they’ll take kindly to me asserting my old title over everyone. I can’t very well declare myself Queen and demand they start paying me taxes after all this time.”

“...Do you _want_ to?” Link asked gently. “Be Queen, I mean.”

“...I don’t know,” Zelda admitted, her gaze dropping. “I don’t know anymore. With Ganon gone, so is my purpose. The world doesn’t need my power, or whatever’s left of it.”

Link’s grip on the princess’s shoulder flinched. “So,” he offered her a small, frail smile. “We’ve been feeling about the same, lately.”

Zelda considered him for a moment, before a similar smile graced her own lips. “I should have known,” she huffed. “But then, do you have an idea of what to do?”

“...Not really,” Link sighed. “I know I’m anxious for adventure. This thing with the zora — The Province. I’m helping with that.” He was grateful to Sidon, and King Dorephan, for finding some way to involve him, but after that… Link’s hand dropped from Zelda’s shoulder. “I’m not sure, after that.”

“I see,” Zelda muttered.

Link grimaced. He’d be gathering ingredients, once they got a potion recipe. That was surely something that might need more people. “Why don’t you come along?” he asked. “Help me help the zora.”

“I…” Zelda hesitated. “I would of course be happy to, but...how, exactly, would I be of help? You know far more about Hyrule now than I do.”

“Gathering ingredients is easier with more people,” Link shrugged.

“I suppose it would be…” Zelda trailed off, still not entirely convinced. “But, I don’t wish for it to be like our travels a hundred years ago — the world may still have monsters, but I don’t want to hold you back by needing to protect me from them.” She brought her fingers to her lips, thinking. “It would serve us all better if I were able to protect myself, though my magic is waning…”

Link crossed his arms over his chest, almost sulking. So much for that idea.

“Although,” Zelda perked up, glancing back to the champions’ weapons. “...The royal family always harbored a love of archery, though my lessons were overshadowed by all the prayer for magic—” She turned back to Link with a tentative smile. “Perhaps you could teach me?”

“Teach you?” Link repeated, his head tilting curiously. “Teach you archery?”

“Yes!” Zelda declared. “Perhaps both you _and_ Sidon could — he also has experience with bows, and a rapier well, correct? We could all go, together, and I could learn how to properly defend myself!”

Link relaxed as the princess grew more excited by the prospect. They’d both be able to adventure. He might be able to convince Sidon to come along, too.

He wouldn’t be lonely on this journey.

The champion nodded to Zelda with a smile. “Sure, _but_ ,” he smirked then, recalling a few of the memories of their previous travels. “No running off by yourself, again.”

Zelda flushed, waving her hand to dismiss him. “That was an _entirely_ different matter, back then!” she protested. “This time…” she paused, looking over Link. Her old knight, now entirely willing to and unafraid to sass her. Slowly, she brightened, an excited grin on her face. “This adventure will be far more enjoyable.”

* * *

“And another thing, Murchadh!” a zora adorned in heavy, gold jewelry spat at the sage. “I do expect the completion of the temple repairs _sometime_ this century!”

“Of course, sir,” Murchadh smiled widely at the noble, taking the other zora by the shoulder and ushering him to the door. “I’ll be sure to notify Mormaer Uisdean of your concerns. The reconstruction is already in progress — you’ve nothing to worry yourself over.”

The man huffed, necklaces jangling as he straightened haughtily. “I should imagine so!” As Murchadh opened the door for him, the nobleman smiled at the sage. “My thanks, Murchadh. At least we have you to get things _done_ around here.”

Murchadh’s smile was stiff as he gently pushed the man out of his office. “I’m delighted to help, sir,” he stated. “I’ll see to your issues with the temple as quickly as possible. A fine day to you.”

Before the other zora could finish bidding him goodbye, Murchadh shut the door. He waited a few moments, hand tight on the lock, waiting.

As the sound of footsteps faded, the sage let out a growl of frustration.

“I already _know_ about the damned bloody repairs,” he grumbled, turning sharply from the door and stomping to his desk. He sat heavily in his seat, running his hands over his crest and down his face in frustration. “Do this now! You already know about it, but do it faster!’” he chirped sarcastically. “Maybe if you’d stop wasting my time I _could_ actually get something done.”

The sage took a moment, his breathing sharp and irritated, as he calmed himself back down. At length, he sighed, grabbing the latest batch of slates on his desk to read over them. It wasn’t another complaint this time — instead, it was a report from the doctors attending to Jabu Orkú.

Murchadh’s eyes narrowed as he read the report. The last batch of healing fish had helped, some, but the effect was still temporary. And now, the fish were all gone.

The whale was weakening, again.

He pinched the soft, pink flesh between his eyes with a frustrated snarl.

A rapid series of knocks at his door had the white zora looking up. He grimaced. He hadn’t been expecting company, but then again, he never was. People came to him whether he wanted them to or not.

This knock, though, he knew belonged to Raghnaid. “Last person I wanted to see right now,” the sage muttered.” After a soft sigh, he growled, “It’s open.”

Raghnaid stepped inside Murchadh’s office, shutting the door behind her and then immediately hissing at Murchadh, her blue fins flaring angrily.

“What,” Murchadh asked flatly, unimpressed.

“ _You’re not looking for the Mermaid Suit_ ,” the guard signed, an accusatory scowl on her face. “ _None of the guards are assigned to look, either. Did you even_ **_try_** _?_ ”

“No,” Murchadh answered simply, not bothering to mask his impatience.

“ _Why the hell not?!_ ” Raghnaid demanded with an angry snarl. “ _The Hero of_ **_Hyrule_ ** _could help us, Mur! The Prince of the Zora! From_ **_Zora’s Domain_** _!_ ” She grimaced at the sage. “ _I can’t understand why you wouldn’t want their help!_ ”

“Who said I didn’t want their help?” Murchadh asked casually. “I told Princey about the potion, didn’t I?”

“ _That potion, aye, the one you got out of a children’s book,_ ” Raghnaid signed, and then pulled a set of slates from the pack on her hip. She slammed them down onto Murchadh’s desk, uncaring that the sage had to flinch away to avoid getting his hands caught beneath the set.

Murchadh stared at the slates, recognizing the title. It was a book for pups, though not a popular one. Murchadh looked up at Raghnaid, keeping his expression even. “...Alright, so you researched.”

“ _Weren’t expecting me to, were you?_ ” Raghnaid signed with a hiss. “ _You sent them after a myth_.”

“They’re from Hyrule,” Murchadh protested, pushing the slates away. “They’re living myths, anyway. Maybe they can find it.”

“ _You don’t believe a word you’re saying, do you?_ ” Raghnaid accused.

“No, not particularly.”

“ _Then what was the point of me bringing them here?!_ ” the guard demanded, slamming a hand down on Murchadh’s desk.

“...That’s a good question,” Murchadh said quietly, his eyes narrowing. “Why _did_ you, Ragh?”

“ _I brought them to help! I—_ ”

“How are they supposed to _help?!_ ” Murchadh snarled, standing. He glowered down at the guard and waved a hand at the piles of work on his desk. “You think you can get some prince out of a fairy tale to come rescue the Province? Is that it? They’re from _Hyrule_.” He pinned down the book Raghnaid had brought with a claw. “They’ve got their own nonsense to deal with, I’m sure. They didn’t volunteer for this.”

“ _They did, though!_ ” Raghnaid argued, glaring up at Murchadh. “ _Prince Sidon—_ ”

“Is a naive optimist, just like _you_ ,” Murchadh cut her off. “You’re lucky you didn’t start a war with them over those damned fish — Now you want to get them involved with Uisdean?” He snarled again with an agitated flick of his long tail. “Don’t you think you’ve caused them _enough_ trouble?!”

“ _I didn’t mean to—!_ ” Raghnaid huffed, her signs messy and angry. “ _Why are you pinning all this on me?!_ **_You’re_ ** _the one who didn’t tell them—!_ ”

There was a knock at the door.

The pair of zora froze. Murchadh took a deep breath, calming himself before calling out. “Who is it?”

“Deidre,” came the cool reply. “The Mormaer would like to speak to you.”

Murchadh and Raghnaid exchanged an uneasy glance. “Oh good,” Murchadh whispered. “You could’ve told me Uisdean’s left was on her way, Ragh.”

The guard only grimaced at him.

Though he hesitated, Murchadh spoke with a firm, unflinching voice, loud enough for Deidre to hear. “Tell him I’m busy.”

“The Mormaer would like to speak to you, _now_ ,” Deidre emphasized.

“Shite,” Murchadh mumbled. He picked up the fairy tale slates, and shoved them into Raghnaid’s hands. “Be more careful, and stop leaving me to clean up your messes,” he hissed to her, and then stormed out of the office.

Raghnaid watched Murchadh’s back as he left, her grip tightening on the slates.

* * *

An enormous, gray-scaled zora lounged on an opulent, golden throne, one leg hanging lazily over the armrest. He wore tight-fitting armor, made of a black, stretchy material with yellow accents. It covered almost every portion of his body, like an extra set of skin. His hands were uncovered, and his right tapped his knee impatiently. He looked down at Murchadh with bright, orange eyes, his lips curling in a smirk.

“Uisdean,” Murchadh bowed his head quickly, looking back up at the Mormaer with an annoyed grimace.

Uisdean chuckled. “What’s that look for, Mur? You’re so unhappy.”

“This is just my face,” Murchadh countered, expression unchanging.

The Mormaer roared with laughter. “Your face! Aye, it is, isn’t it? How unpleasant.” He grinned at the sage, still chuckling. “Always so upset, aren’t you? Why is that? We got a visit from a prince of the _fae_ , after all.”

Murchadh grinned back, though it was strained. “You heard about that, then? Grand. Now I don’t have to report it.”

“Aye, Deidre told me,” Uisdean huffed, gesturing to the stoic guard next to the throne. She eyed the sage with disdain, which only seemed to amuse the Mormaer further. “She said you two had a little chat, while he was here.”

Murchadh smiled stiffly at the guard. Deidre stared back, her expression icy and unflinching. The sage’s eyes flicked back to the Mormaer, and he smiled brightly. “A chat, yes. Seems there was a bit of a mix up and Raghnaid was attacking Hyrule, of all places.”

“Right, right. And there’s a _Domain_ ,” Uisdean sneered, as though sick with the very thought of it. “Let me ask you something, Mur,” the Mormaer drawled, watching the sage intently. “What did you think of that prince? I would’ve gotten a read on him myself, but seems like he had better shite to do than observe proper etiquette to the _Mormaer._ ”

“I thought he was a loon,” Murchadh answered simply. “I guess Hyrule’s fae are pretty crazy, just like in the stories.”

Uisdean hummed at the answer, a thoughtful frown on his face. “Crazy enough to try to take the Province, do you think?”

Murchadh frowned. “No, why would they—?”

“He’s a _prince,_ Mur,” Uisdean stated, as though the reasoning were obvious. “There’s a _Domain_. Technically, the Province is supposed to be under Domain Rule.” His jaw clenched, hissing down at the sage with eyes that flashed with sudden anger. “That damn pup of a prince will try to _enforce_ that rule, now that he knows we’re here.” He gave a frustrated growl, gesturing broadly at the room. “ _This_ is why we have laws about venturing too far from the Province! Those Hyrule freshies are going to try and usurp our whole city!”

Murchadh bit the inside of his lip, staring hard Uisdean’s too-bright eyes. “...No, he won’t,” the sage decided. “He seemed more interested in helping Jabu, actually.”

“... _Jabu_ ,” Uisdean repeated. He frowned slightly, eyes flicking to the intricately decorated walls of the throne room. Over gilded friezes lining the walls, depicting the history of the stewards and the Province. His head lolled to the side, gazing at Murchadh again. “How big do you think Hyrule is, Mur?”

“I wouldn’t know,” Murchadh stated. “It’s not like I’ve been there on holiday.”

Uisdean chuckled again. “Aye, but it’s probably big, right? _Zora’s Domain_ , and all. Must be huge.” His eyes narrowed. “You would think their prince would have better things to do than to stick his snout where it doesn’t belong. What did you tell him about the whale?”

“That he’s sick,” the sage answered quietly.

“And he was interested?” Uisdean scoffed. “In that old, dying animal?”

“He wants to help Jabu,” Murchadh clarified, his voice stronger now.

“ _Help!_ ” Uisdean laughed. “More like he’ll want a _debt._ ” The Mormaer straightened then, sitting upright, his face darkening as he glowered down at Murchadh. “You should have brought him to _me_ , Mur. That’s what you’re _supposed_ to do. Whatever he’s up to, see that it doesn’t happen.” Then, he turned to Deidre. “You, too. I don’t want that unsalted pup thinking he’s got any power, here.” He sat back with a long, beleaguered sigh. “The last thing I need is some new monarchy moving in to try and wipe out our history.”

At that, Murchadh’s lip twitched with a barely-contained snarl. “Oh, right, our _history_ ,” he hissed. “You mean the one that’s dying, along with Jabu and the crumbling temples? And the citizens getting attacked by the monsters outside the Province?”

Uisdean’s claws twitched.

Murchadh took a step forward. “Uisdean, if you’d just divvy up the hunting grounds better, the infrastructure — You’ve got that rubber armor, if you’d take out some of the damn barinades _,_ I could—”

Uisdean’s fist crashed down on his arm rest, a light flashing from his wrist. The gold was warped out of shape as his hand drew away.

Murchadh’s mouth snapped shut.

“Know your place, Mur,” Uisdean growled. “I meant _my_ history — the history of the _Mormaers_. The history of King Zora of Labrynna!”  His tail slapped heavily against the back of the throne as he continued, growing more agitated. “That freshwater king of theirs is going to want allegiance, I know it. They’re going to want to invade and put their own rulers in place. Like _hell_ they’re taking over my domain!”

“We hardly know anything about them, yet!” Murchadh argued, his own tail flicking in annoyance. “We don’t know their motives, their army, their allies—” He held Uisdean’s gaze with a glare. “The only thing I know for sure is that there is no _invasion._ ”

“Not yet,” Uisdean snarled, his lips curling. “Not yet, but there will be. If they cure that whale, they’re going to want favors, aren’t they? More and more, until they can strip me of my throne.”

“The prince seemed genuine enough,” the sage stated firmly. “Besides, he’s going to be busy finding a cure. We can…” Murchadh nearly bit his tongue on the words, but continued. “We can keep an eye on them. In the meantime.”

Uisdean paused, his eyes narrow, suspicious embers. “...Spy on them.”

Murchadh did bite his tongue, then.

“ _Spy_ on them,” Uisdean repeated, relaxing somewhat in his throne. “While that pup runs around looking for a cure, we can look into their Domain.” As he pondered the idea more, his lips stretched into a grin.

“Plus, it’s less work for you,” Murchadh added quickly. “We can outsource. Get Hyrule to cure Jabu instead, free up some hands here. It’d look like you going above and beyond to heal Jabu, asking for help.”

“Right,” Uisdean muttered, distractedly. “If that _prince_ is in charge of healing him…” He turned to grin at Deidre. “Well, then it would be their problem, aye?”

“If the prince fails, the fault lies with him,” Deidre stated.

“And failing after we asked him, desperately, for aid!” Uisdean laughed. “Oh, the Province would revolt.”

“...That’s assuming he fails,” Murchadh said quietly, gritting his teeth. “Assuming Jabu dies.”

“Oh, no, of course I wouldn’t just let our great Lord Jabu _die_ ,” Uisdean laughed again, dismissing the idea with a wave of his hand. “Of course not, that’s only the worst-case scenario, Mur. If the prince succeeds, then the Province will be praising me for getting the help Jabu needed, just like I promised I would. Everyone wins.” He scoffed then, leaning on his hand to direct a smirk at the sage. “I would’ve thought you’d _know_ I was trying to help, by now. Why would I ever want our whale to die?”

Murchadh looked pointedly at the deep, jagged scar on Uisdean’s hand. “...Guess you’re over that nip, then.”

Uisdean grinned at him, oblivious. “What nip? ...Oh,” he looked down at his hand and laughed. “Right, no — Oracle, Mur, that was _ages_ ago.” He leaned back in his throne again, comfortable and relaxed. “You know I don’t hold grudges. Besides, it’s an animal. Animals bite, sometimes. Accidents happen.”

Murchadh eyed Uisdean with a wary gaze. “...So, the prince, then?”

“...You know what, you’re right. Let him handle the whale,” Uisdean declared with a smile, his voice low, and smooth. “Talking with you has opened my eyes to what a boon it could be. Now,” he crossed one leg over the other. “I wanted to talk to you about the temple, too.”

“What?” Murchadh asked, caught off-guard from the sudden switch. “What’s wrong with the temple?”

“I saw there have been some renovations, recently,” Uisdean said slowly. “Mind telling what that’s about, Mur? I thought you told me there was no money for that.”

Murchadh glowered. “There _isn’t_ ,” he insisted. “I’ve been having to shuffle everything around — the temple renovations are at a standstill, even though it means it’s dangerous to go in, now.” He let out a frustrated growl. “We can’t _fix_ it if we can’t pay the workers, and the nobles are on my arse about it — I know you want that statue built in the square, but that’s—”

“The statue,” Uisdean hissed as he smiled, “takes priority.”

“This is what I’m bloody talking about!” Murchadh yelled. “We can’t spend that money on statues of yourself when we’ve got temples full of bari and crumbling buildings and—”

“Statue _first_ ,” Uisdean growled, standing up from his throne. He knelt, lowering his head to hiss directly into Murchadh’s face. “My domain. _My_ rules.” His teeth were shorter than Murchadh’s, but no less sharp, and the sage could see every single one of them as Uisdean snarled. “That statue is a part of my _legacy_ , Mur, and it’s been on hold for _too long_ thanks to your blathering.”

Murchadh stilled, glaring but knowing better than to argue with Uisdean so close. He eyed the long claws on the Mormaer’s hands with unease, his tail flinching as though it wanted to pull further away, out of range.

When Murchadh gave no response, Uisdean smirked. “That’s better. Now, for my statue—”

The sound of an explosion shook the palace.

“The hell was that?!” Uisdean roared, standing. Deidre sped to his side, weapon in hand.

A lone guard barreled into the throne room, panicked and pointing back the way he came. “Sire, rebels! In the courtyard!”

Uisdean rounded on Murchadh. “I thought I told you to take care of those bastards!” Before the sage could retort, he grabbed the guard’s spear from him, shoving it into Murchadh’s hands. “Come on, then, you’re fighting, too!”

Murchadh found himself being shoved out of the throne room, Uisdean and Deidre close behind, with Uisdean roaring for the guards to assemble.

The courtyard was in chaos.

Zora wearing armor that bore the likeness of a whale had surged toward the palace, each wearing full helmets to hide their faces. In front of them, a large, pulsing jellyfish blocked the royal guards from advancing. It sparked with electricity, menacing the soldiers.

“Bloody _bari!_ ” Uisdean yelled.

At the sight of the Mormaer, the rebels instantly swarmed, each abandoning their fights with the overwhelmed palace guards to head straight for the massive steward.

Uisdean roared, enraged, spinning sharply and taking out the closest rebels with a heavy whack from his tail. Then he reached down, grabbing Murchadh by the shoulders. “Get to it, Mur!” he snarled. “Protect your Mormaer!”

Murchadh was shoved into the fray, barely having time to pull up the spear he held to defend himself from a blow. He staggered forward, snaking through the crowd of people as he swam to get back out. To get to the edge, away from the fighting.

Just outside the swarm, Murchadh ran into a solitary rebel, furious yellow eyes burning beneath their helmet. The zora pointed his sword at the sage. “Don’t interfere, Mur!”

Murchadh stared at the other, for a moment, his grip on his weapon hesitant. From behind him, Uisdean let out another roar, sending several more of the interlopers flying past the pair.

Murchadh surged forward, ducking past the rebel’s guard to stab heavily at his shoulder.

The rebel shouted in rage, and pain, pauldron barely keeping the attack from piercing through him. He snarled, clashing with the sage, driving him back toward the Mormaer.

Suddenly, Uisdean barreled through the crowd of rebels, charging straight for the large bari distracting his reinforcements. He grabbed the creature with both hands, electricity crackling over his armor. Unphased, the Mormaer continued to push the bari back, until he’d smashed it into a pillar.

Stunned, the bari sank, still sparking as it drifted down.

Uisdean chased it, until the monster was pinned between the stone of the courtyard and the Mormaer himself. He raised a fist, the golden bracelet on his wrist flashing before he slammed his fist down onto the bari. Then again, and again. The Mormaer punched until his fist ripped through the creature’s soft membrane, his body engulfed in electricity.

Then, the bari split in half.

The pair of smaller biri creatures drifted, as if dazed, and the rebels screamed in protest.

Uisdean paid their words no mind as he scooped up the biri. His bracelet flashed once more, and he crushed the creatures in his grip. They stilled in his claws.

The Mormaer turned back to the rebels, shouting, “Who’s _next?!”_

Enraged at the loss of their weapon, the rebels pushed past the guards, swarming for Uisdean again.

As they gathered, the Mormaer flicked the remains of the biri off his hand, and then wrapped his long arms around the closest pillar. With a grunt, and another flash from his wrist, he tore the stone free, swinging it at the rebels like a bat.

Several zora crashed to the ground, heavily injured. More still abandoned the fight entirely, now that the guards were free to pursue them.

Murchadh threw his spear at the rebel he’d been fighting. The other dodged easily, giving Murchadh one last scathing glare before shouting, “ _Retreat!_ ”

The rebels surged, deserting the courtyard.

“What the _hell_ happened?!” Uisdean shouted, rounding on the nearest set of injured guards. “Where did they come from?!”

“Someone pretending to be a courier, sire—” one of the guards answered, her eyes downcast inside her crest. “They brought in a bomb, and the bari — several of us took the initial hit—”

“ _Excuses!_ ” Uisdean snarled. “How did the rest get in?! Were you idiots all asleep?!”

“The bomb was a signal, Mormaer!” a second guard piped up. “They’re starting to get desperate, attacking the palace like thi—”

Uisdean kicked the guard backward, sending him sprawling to the ground. “Enough! Get your arses in order!” he demanded. “Increase the patrols around the palace! I’ve got more important shite to do than to rescue my own _guards!_ ” As he stormed back toward the palace, he pointed to the remains of the pillar he’d swung around. “And get that bloody pillar fixed!”

Murchadh watched as the guards slowly got themselves back up, looking hurt and unsteady. He grimaced to Deidre, who watched the scene impassively, blood seeping off the tip of her spear.

“ _You._ ”

Murchadh startled as Uisdean stalked up to him. “Wh—” was all he managed, before Uisdean’s claws wrapped around his long, white tail. Murchadh let out a pained yell as Uisdean tugged, hard, dragging the sage back into the palace.

As the door shut behind them, Uisdean stomped further inside, ignoring Murchadh’s shouts to be let go. Finally, annoyed with the sage’s unceasing complaints, the Mormaer’s claws sank into the white scales.

Murchadh went silent.

“That’s _better_ ,” Uisdean growled, yanking Murchadh up to eye level.

The sage squinted at Uisdean, jaw tight with the pain of Uisdean’s claws biting into his tail. His eyes flashed as he glared back at the Mormaer.

“I told you to _crush_ those rebels,” Uisdean rumbled. When the sage only continued to glare, the Mormaer grinned. “Well, you’re lucky you met that little prince, Mur.”

Murchadh’s glare shifted to a suspicious grimace.

“You’ll let everyone know that I, in my infinite wisdom, am now seeking outside help to heal our _beloved_ Lord Jabu,” Uisdean sneered. “That I’m trying _everything_ I can think of. Then your prince can find a cure.” His lips stretched into a sickening grin. “If he _fails_ , the Province will riot, and the rebels will have _Hyrule_ to blame for Jabu. If he succeeds, well…” The Mormaer laughed, not noticing the sage flinching in his grasp. “Well, who says we can’t take the credit, aye? And by working with the Domain, we can send the scouts in to report on their arsenal.”

Finally, Uisdean let go, but Murchadh only had a second to breathe before Uisdean had pinned him to the wall with a massive hand.

“Send Raghnaid and Turlach back to Hyrule,” Uisdean ordered. “Have them scout the place — they’re friends with the prince now, aye? Have them report to me on the Domain’s weapons. Their defenses. Where they sleep. Every nook and _cranny_ of that Domain.” He leaned low, claws digging into the stone wall behind the sage. “I want _everything._ ”

 


	8. The Domain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two of the Province dorks get a tour of Zora's Domain and one elf-dork examines a beastie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a bit of fun after all that drama last chapter lol

The Ne’ez Yohma shrine pulsed blue in its recessed alcove. It grew brighter, and brighter, until in a flash, it was gone again, leaving two hylians at the shrine’s entrance. As soon as the light had dissipated, Link and Zelda took off for the stairs, boots splashing through the shallow water as they made their way to the plaza of Zora’s Domain.

No sooner had they taken their first step into the sunlight, that a familiar voice called from above.

“Say, hey there!” Sidon hailed, waving at the pair from the balcony. “Link! Zelda! Hello!”

Link beamed, immediately taking off to run to his lover. Zelda giggled, heading up the stairs to the overhang at a somewhat slower pace.

Sidon brought his small hero into a tight hug, nuzzling Link before loosening his hold with a short laugh. “My dearest! How did your time in Hateno fare?” the prince asked, looking over his champion. “I see you still have the Sheikah Slate.”

“Went fine,” Link smiled, hands resting on Sidon’s shoulders. “Purah’s working on a new one.”

“Excellent!” Sidon quipped. He looked up as Zelda approached the pair, and he beamed fin-to-fin. “My thanks again, Zelda. I’m certain having a second slate will simplify a great number of things.”

“I’m delighted to be of help,” Zelda nodded to him with a smile of her own. “Were you able to find any information on the potion for Lord Jabu?”

The prince pursed his lips, disappointment and frustration flashing over his features. “Unfortunately not,” he admitted with a sigh. “We were able to find records of Lord Jabu Jabu in the time of Princess Ruto, but nothing regarding healing King Zora with a magic potion. The Hero apparently went inside the whale, much like the story Mur noted, but again, I’m not sure how that helps us.”

“I could try going in it,” Link suggested with a cocky smirk. “Since there’s no potion.”

Sidon chuckled, a bemused smile on his lips. “Perhaps, though I think we will have to collaborate with the Province for such a venture. Which reminds me—” He stood, gesturing toward the throne room. “You two have arrived just in time! Raghnaid and Turlach reached the Domain earlier this morning. They’ve been introducing themselves to my father.”

“You aren’t introducing them to King Dorephan?” Zelda questioned.

“My father assured me it wasn’t necessary,” Sidon grinned. “Also, I had a feeling you two would be back soon, so I wanted to be here to meet you.”

Link took the prince’s larger hand in his own, mirroring his lover’s grin.

“You two are even more in sync than I thought,” Zelda observed, eyeing Link and Sidon with a smile.

“Prince Sidon!”

The group turned, spotting Turlach and Raghnaid descending the steps from the throne room, the intricate, interlaced designs on their Province armor reflecting snaking patterns on the ground. Raghnaid greeted them with a happy squeak. Turlach waved jovially, but then flinched, lowering his arm to readjust the pauldron on his shoulder.

“Hello!” Sidon greeted them in return. He directed a concerned frown at Turlach, who was rolling his shoulder and grimacing. “Are you alright, my friend?”

“Aye, don’t worry about it,” Turlach huffed a laugh, straightening. “Probably pulled it or something when I tried to get up the waterfall on the way here.”

The smaller guard rolled her eyes at her brother, sneering at him.

“Ragh thinks I should’ve just stuck to climbing the rocks,” Turlach laughed. Catching sight of Zelda, the Province guard tilted his head, his antenna swinging as he studied the princess with a curious stare. “Who’s this, then?”

“Of course, where are my manners?” Sidon chuckled. He gestured to the hylian girl, making room for her to step forward. “Allow me to introduce you to Princess Zelda.”

“I’ve heard quite a lot about you, from Link,” Zelda inclined her head politely at the siblings. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you, too!” Turlach responded.

Raghnaid’s eyes were wide, gawking at the girl, and the crest of the royal family on her belt. She elbowed Turlach in the side with a quiet trill.

Turlach flinched, but at the noise he soon froze in place, jaw dropping in surprise. “Wait,” he breathed, taking a step back. “ _Zelda?_ You’re _the_ Princess Zelda?” He looked to Raghnaid, aghast, before questioning the princess herself. “The magic one? Princess of all Hyrule?”

Zelda flushed. “Uh, yes, I suppose so. My magic has been waning, as of late, but I did possess it, for a time. Although, I haven’t...I haven’t actually ruled since Calamity appeared.”

Raghnaid squeaked excitedly, her hands in tightly balled fists over her chest as though she could barely contain herself.

“ _Princess Zelda_ ,” Turlach repeated to himself, still awestruck as he looked between her and Link. “And Link, Hero of Hyrule. Bloody hell.” He laughed awkwardly, scratching his cheek with a claw. “Sorry, I just — I know we’re in Hyrule and all, but I wasn’t expecting to meet another legend, today.”

Link smiled at the princess, watching as Zelda’s cheeks darkened at the praise.

“If...If it helps,” Zelda said bashfully, occupying herself by straightening out her sleeves. “The Zelda you’re thinking of is likely an ancient ancestor of mine, not me, personally.”

“But you sealed away that Calamity thing, aye?” Turlach pressed.

Zelda let out a nervous, self-conscious chuckle. “Well...Yes.”

“That’s _amazing!_ ” Turlach stressed, his tail wagging slightly.

Raghnaid paused, appearing to remember something. She tapped Turlach’s arm before signing at him.

“Oh, yeah, right,” Turlach laughed, somewhat distractedly. “We told the king, but we should probably tell you—” He winced, his shoulders slumping. “Mur couldn’t find an actual _recipe_ , for the potion. He did learn it was made by a witch named Syrup, but that’s the most he could find.”

Sidon frowned. So much for their own efforts. If even the Province didn’t have the recipe, then their options were rapidly dwindling. “He was only able to find a name?” the prince questioned. “Was there no more context than that?”

Raghnaid let out an annoyed huff, shrugging. She crossed her arms, a petulant look on her face as she looked away.

Turlach eyed his sister for a moment, frowning. His tone was apologetic as he addressed the trio. “The story’s a millenia old, or something. He said he was surprised he found that much.”

“...Syrup,” Zelda repeated, bringing a finger to her lips in thought. “I feel as though I’ve heard that name. But where did I…?”

As the princess thought to herself, Sidon turned his attention back to Turlach. “All we were able to find in the Domain were stories about the Hero going inside Lord Jabu Jabu.” After a resigned glance at Link, who had perked up with a worryingly excited smile,  he continued, “Would that be a possibility?”

Raghnaid let out a frustrated grunt, grimacing as she signed.

“Ah, that,” Turlach grimaced in turn, rubbing the underside of his tail where it met his neck. The siblings exchanged a discontented look. “Jabu’s refusing to open his mouth for anything but food. Even then, it’s only _just_ enough to eat the fish. He’s been snapping his mouth shut if anyone tries to get in to have a look. He won’t even let Mur in, and Mur’s been his caretaker for a century.”

“Well, that complicates things quite a bit,” Sidon commented, frowning. Refusing to open its mouth could be a sign of why the whale was ill, but the doctors would have to examine it to be sure. With nothing but a name for a healing potion, as well, it was no wonder the Province zora had seemed so grim about the matter.

Still, there had to be _something_ they could try.

“At the very least, we’ll keep looking for a potential recipe,” Sidon decided. “Even if we can’t find any by a witch named Syrup, perhaps there are others we could use.”

At that, Zelda perked up, though she hesitated. A concerned glance from Link had the princess clearing her throat, straightening. “...The Castle may have something after all. I recall the name Syrup, though I can’t place it — It may have been in a book I ran across during my studies.”

“We can look,” Link asserted. Even if the castle was still a mess. And had monsters inside. And potentially, guardians. The hero breathed deep, steadying the nerves he knew were already attempting to claw at his insides. ‘ _She’s nervous, too,_ ’ he thought, glancing at the princess. Zelda looked uneasy, still, but she wouldn’t be facing the memories alone.

And this time, neither would Link.

“I shall contact King Gerald, to see if anything’s turned up in Lake Hylia, or among the rest of the lizalfos,” Sidon declared. “In the meantime,” he smiled down at the pair of hylians. “I believe I shall accompany you to the castle, as well.”

Link stared up at him for a moment, before his face lit up. “You will?”

Turlach titled his head again, a soft frown on his lips as he looked at Sidon. “Really going all out for this, aren’t you?”

“Why, of course!” Sidon stated amicably. “As I said in the Province, the chance to help a Jabu is not something the Domain would pass on. My father believes it would be prudent for me to take point on the matter as well, in Hyrule.”

The Province siblings exchanged another glance, and then Turlach inclined his head. “Thank you. It’s...We can’t stress enough how grateful we are for all the help you’re giving us.”

“We are more than happy to assist,” Sidon assured him. “In the meantime, you’ll be staying in the Domain for a time, yes? Shall we show you around?” The prince gestured broadly at the whole of the glimmering palace, and the rocky cliffs that surrounded them, nearly sparkling in the light of day. “As you can see, it is a bit different than the Province.”

“Oh, uh,” Turlach squinted as his eyes followed the movement of Sidon’s hand, the brightness almost too much for the Province zora. At Raghnaid’s nod, he smiled to Sidon. “...Aye, if you’d be so kind.”

“Very well!” Sidon chirped. “I suppose we can skip the throne room, as you’ve seen that. Beneath the stairs there would be our statue of the goddess, Hylia,” he waved a hand to the winged, stone woman sitting not far away, who smiled serenely in her view of the Domain.

“That’s Hylia, is it?” Turlach inquired. He hummed. “...I suppose it makes sense you wouldn’t worship the Oracle in Hyrule.”

“Who is the Oracle?” Zelda asked, perplexed. “The lizalfos spoke of one connected to the Hero during Jabu Jabu’s time, but we have no records of them.”

“The Oracle of Ages,” Turlach provided, turning back to the princess. “We forgot her name, but she had power over time, or something.” He shrugged, and then casually readjusted the pauldron on his shoulder. “People in the Province worship either Jabu or the Oracle. Mur would probably know more about her — There’s a huge statue of her in the temple on Jabu’s Island.”

“You’ll have to give us a tour there, at some point,” Sidon grinned. “I would very much like to see it.”

“Yes, as would I!” Zelda added.

Turlach let out an awkward chuckle. “Uh, right! Sure, of course. Next time you’re in the Province.”

Raghnaid, who apparently had little interest in goddesses and oracles, moved over to the edge of the overhang, taking in the sights of the plaza. As her brother floundered, she caught sight of a rather different statue. The Province guard called over her shoulder to the group with a small chirping sound, pointing below.

“Ragh wants to know about ‘this one,’” Turlach huffed, walking up next to his sister. He looked below, and when he saw the massive memorial, his jaw dropped. “Is...Is _everything_ here made of luminous stone?” he turned in askance to Sidon. “You’ve got that many people that can carve it?”

“Yes, we do use it for...Well, just about everything,” Sidon chuckled. He approached the overhang, and with a more somber expression, he explained, “That is a statue of my sister, Princess Mipha. Here, we can take a closer look.” He led the way toward the stairs, gesturing for them to follow. Link trotted alongside him, taking his hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. Sidon smiled down at him, returning the gesture as they walked.

As they came up to the memorial, Raghnaid gasped, staring openly at the stone.

“Princess Mipha,” Zelda provided, her eyes distant as she looked at the statue. “...She was the champion of the zora, and lost her life in the battle against Calamity Ganon.”

The pair of Province zora were quiet as they took in the details of the memorial. Raghnaid stood straighter, matching Mipha’s soft gaze with a determined stare of her own. Turlach, on the other hand, looked at the statue with a small, worried frown. His eyes flicked to Raghnaid, at her fists clenching at her sides.

“Your sister must have been well-loved,” Turlach observed, his voice quiet as his eyes wandered over the intricate detailing of Mipha’s jewels and scales. “This statue’s gorgeous.”

“Yes,” Sidon nodded, a small smile on his lips and pride in his eyes. “She was a gifted warrior, and healer. She piloted the Divine Beast, Vah Ruta.”

“Oh, Vah Ruta,” Zelda muttered, snapping out of her reverie. “I should see if I can’t get it working again.”

“Vah Ruta is still a bit further outside the Domain, overlooking Rutala River,” Sidon explained, pointing in the direction of the mountains. “It’s quite a hike to get up there.”

Raghnaid squeaked, poking her brother insistently in the side.

“Ow- _Ow,_ Ragh, I get it!” Turlach flinched, covering his gills to avoid his sister’s claws. “Ragh wants to go see it.”

“I see.” Sidon chuckled at the siblings. “Then, I suppose we shall head out.”

Turlach sighed, looking far from excited to have to hike on his sister’s whims.

Raghnaid, on the other hand, bounced on the balls of her feet, giggling. She gave Turlach a hearty pat on the back, before gazing at the statue of Mipha again. A shuffling noise brought her attention back down, to the base of the statue. Raghnaid grinned wider, a somewhat mischievous glint in her eye.

“Ragh?” Turlach asked. “What is it?”

The smaller guard chirped, waving her free hand at someone unseen. The group paused, watching as a gaggle of zora children peeked around the memorial, staring with fearful, wide eyes at the pair of Province guards.

“Oh,” Turlach chuckled, waving as his sister had. “Hello, there.”

The smallest child in the group let out a tiny yelp, hiding behind the statue again. The tallest flicked her eyes nervously between the guards and Sidon.

Sidon smiled sympathetically at the children. ‘ _They are a bit scary, at first_ ,’ he admitted inwardly, glancing at the spiny teeth in Raghnaid’s delighted grin. With a short laugh, he knelt, inclining his head to the tallest child. “Would you like to meet our visitors?” he asked cheerfully. “They’re quite nice.”

“What’s that thing on your head?” the red-scaled girl asked, pointing to Raghnaid.

The guard snorted, signing at her brother.

“It’s an esca,” Turlach provided with a laugh, tapping his own. “We use it to lure fish and see in the dark.”

“How?” the middle of the three, a blue-scaled boy piped up.

“It lights up, of course,” Turlach explained, a smirk on his lips.

“It lights up?!” the smallest girl exclaimed, abandoning her hiding spot entirely, suddenly too intrigued to be afraid. “I wanna see, I wanna see!”

Soon enough, the Province siblings were surrounded, Raghnaid clearly pleased as she lit up her fins, doing a twirl for the children to see all the lights on her scales. The children peppered them with more questions, half the time asking Turlach directly, and spending the other half too dazzled by Raghnaid to really care for the answer. Further away, several adult zora looked over at the commotion, as curious as the children but not daring to come quite so close.

As the children squealed with delight at another twirl, Sidon offered a smile to Raghnaid. “I apologize if they’re, uh, asking too much of you two.”

“Nah, it’s fine,” Turlach laughed, his esca glowing softly as he knelt to the children’s level. Raghnaid shot the prince a grin as she squeaked.

“It is an astounding property!” Zelda commented with wonder, stepping closer to Raghnaid herself. “I’ve never seen it expressed like this, before. Of course, certain fish and snails, and perhaps some mushrooms can be luminous, but never in a creature as large as a zora — And on command, as well!” Seeing that Raghnaid was staring at her, the princess shrunk a bit, eyes flicking away with embarrassment. “Oh, uh, I’m sorry, I don’t mean to be inappropriate—”

Raghnaid let out another giggle, reaching out to pat Zelda gently on the head.

“Really, it’s fine,” Turlach stressed, his head at an odd angle as his antenna was clutched in the hands of the blue-scaled boy. “It’s so normal in the Province — We take it for granted, I think.” At Raghnaid’s grin and signs, he added, “And Ragh likes the attention.”

“It’s certainly not something we see often,” Sidon huffed, recalling his own experience of seeing Raghnaid. Screeching and sparking in the pitch-black depths. The prince eyed the smaller Province guard with a sardonic smirk. “...And it is quite startling, at first. Especially in the dark.”

Raghnaid let out a bark of a laugh, but then quickly schooled herself. She coughed, signing soberly to the prince.

“Ragh says she’s sorry for scaring you,” Turlach provided.

“She doesn’t look sorry,” Link commented with a smirk of his own, crossing his arms.

Raghnaid beamed at the hero, giving in and laughing heartily in high-pitched squeaks.

Turlach watched her hand movements, and then began laughing himself. “Aye, she says your face was _great_ , prince.”

* * *

“Bloody hell, it’s as big as Jabu Orkú,” Turlach breathed. The pair of Province guards stood with their mouths agape, gawking at the gigantic Divine Beast. The machine was still, its great trunk hanging low, as though too heavy to lift any longer. The blue lights that once lit up the sky, brimming with ancient energy, were dark — empty domes lacking its old, pulses of power. Its rumbling, roving machinery was quiet now, and the beast rested heavily in the shallow pool, as though in deep slumber.

“Vah Ruta has been dormant since the defeat of Calamity Ganon,” Sidon stated, nodding to the daunting beast. “A year ago, it shot  beam of energy at Hyrule Castle, to assist with the battle.” He looked down to Link with a smile. “It was quite the sight.”

“Great shot, too,” Link smiled back. “Kicked Ganon’s ass.”

“It...It can’t _still_ shoot beams, can it?” Turlach asked the prince nervously.

“Perhaps not,” Zelda answered for Sidon. She placed her hands on her hips, staring hard at the machine to find a path inside. “However, I do believe I could at least get it to generate water again.”

Raghnaid gave a curious squeak.

“Generates water?” Turlach translated. He glanced to the pool of water Vah Ruta rested in, not seeing any new water springing forth from the machine. “Come again?”

“Yes, it— Aha!” Zelda perked up, jogging to the beast and beginning to climb it. “I think I can go in and get those mechanics working—”

“Careful!” Link chided, running after her to assist.

“I’m _fine,_ Link!” Zelda responded with an exasperated tone, shooing him off with one hand as she grabbed onto the beast’s leg with the other.

As the pair of hylians bickered and climbed, Turlach and Raghnaid turned to Sidon, each of the siblings sporting an uncomfortable grimace. “So,” Turlach started, waving a hand at the beast. “What...What else does this thing do?”

“Well, as Zelda mentioned, it’s able to generate a great amount of water — infinitely, as far as we’ve been able to find,” Sidon explained. “It was taken over by one of Ganon’s Blights, and created a rain that lasted for quite some time. The clouds covered the entire Domain — we worried it would flood, and end up destroying the settlements downriver, as well.”

“...That's a lot of water,” Turlach breathed.

“Of course, Link appeared just in the nick of time!” the prince added with a grin. “My beloved and I teamed up to stun Vah Ruta, and he was able to defeat the Blight inside. The rain stopped immediately after that.” His smile turned fond, looking up at the small hero clambering after Zelda. “It was a spectacular battle — He had to balance himself on my back as I swam around Ruta, deflecting its ice defense and firing shock arrows to disrupt its machinery.” He frowned at the dark orbs running along the beast. “Though, after its attack on Ganon, it seems to have completely exhausted its energy supply.”

Turlach glanced at his sister again. The shorter of the siblings stared, wide-eyed at the beast with the power to potentially flood such a huge section of Hyrule. Raghnaid turned away from the group, her gaze shifting to the Reservoir, and the Domain itself, her hands pulled into tight, nervous fists.

Sidon noticed the movement, and turned to watch the smaller Province guard. When Raghnaid only stared out into the distance, Sidon’s eyes narrowed, perplexed. ‘ _I suppose it is quite a bit to take in,_ ’ he mused, though neither of the Province zora seemed reassured by Ruta’s dormancy. Quite the opposite, in fact, as Turlach kept an eye on Zelda and Link, fidgeting as the hylians climbed.

At length, Sidon’s frown deepened. Both siblings appeared distracted. “Raghnaid?” the prince spoke up, seeing Turlach jolt out of the corner of his eye. “ Is everything alright?”

Raghnaid spun around quickly and chirped, signing to Turlach.

“Fine, just very, uh…” Turlach stumbled over his words. With another worried look at Vah Ruta, he continued. “...It seems pretty dangerous.”

“If in the wrong hands, yes, it could be an extremely powerful opponent,” Sidon agreed with a solemn nod. Brightening, he added, “But, that sort of thing is long behind us. If Zelda is able to get Vah Ruta functioning again, I’m sure my father will have it put it to better use.” The prince gestured to the west, far beyond the horizon. “There is a desert, that way, home to the Gerudo people. We could potentially travel out there, despite the lack of water, thanks to Vah Ruta’s abilities.”

“Oh, right it’s not just... There aren’t just zora and hylians here, aye?” Turlach asked.

Sidon shot him a quizzical smile. An odd question, considering the Province should have had stories of the other races. ‘ _He still seems distracted_ ,’ Sidon noted. After a pause, the prince cleared his throat. “No, there are also the Gerudo, the Rito, and Gorons, as well as the lizalfos, whom you’re acquainted with.” His conversation with Link about the bokoblins came to mind, and he hastily added, “There are, of course, many monsters in Hyrule as well, and we have yet to determine exactly how they will fit into the world now that Calamity Ganon is gone.”

“There are koroks, too!” Link yelled from above, sitting in an open section in the belly of the beast. The way was open, damaged from exerting so much energy at once. The hero’s feet kicked idly over the edge. “Little wood fairy things,” he elaborated, and then pointed at his own face. “They wear big leaf masks.”

“I _still_ have yet to see anything of the sort!” Zelda argued, popping her head out of the Divine Beast to glower at Link. “I’m not certain you aren’t simply making them up.”

“How do you explain these, then?” Link protested, unclasping a satchel from his belt. He held it up to Zelda. “They hold so much, now!”

“A great fairy could have ability necessary to—”

“Magic leaf things!”

Sidon chuckled, inclining his head to Raghnaid and Turlach. “As you’ve heard, there are many mysterious things about Hyrule that even we haven’t been able to solve.”

“They’re _real,_ Sidon!” Link yelled.

“As you say, my dearest!” Sidon laughed. As he looked upward, he frowned again. “It is starting to get a bit late,” the prince noted, eyeing the sun’s position. “Perhaps we should start heading back to the Domain.”

“I’ll stay here with Zelda,” Link replied. “She’s still checking Ruta.”

“I think I know where the issue is,” Zelda called down. “We can use the Sheikah Slate to get back.”

“Best of luck, then!” Sidon waved to the pair of hylians, and then led Raghnaid and Turlach back to the path. He smiled brightly at the guards, hoping his expression was reassuring. “There should be rooms available for you at the Seabed Inn, though there are also communal pools if those would suit you better.”

“Thank you,” Turlach finally smiled again as they walked. “...You river zora sure are a hospitable lot.”

“We do try,” Sidon grinned back at him. “We’ve also been gathering more hearty fish — I’ve assigned my personal unit to help bring them to the Province, as well as a few of our doctors.”

“Bloody hell,” Turlach laughed, incredulous. “Every time I think you can’t possibly get nicer you pull something else.”

“It was my unit who volunteered,” Sidon admitted with a chuckle. “Ailbhe especially wants to see Lord Jabu up close. Though, it may be best for them to leave with you, rather than trying to make the trip without a guide just yet.”

Raghnaid squeaked, beaming.

Turlach stared at his sister for a moment with a pensive expression. As she stood straighter, determined glint in her eye, Turlach seemed to smile in spite of himself. “We’ll keep them safe,” he translated. “You have our word.”

* * *

“ _Isn’t Mur always saying not to make promises we can’t keep?_ ” Turlach asked, his shoulders hunched as he whispered in Zola to his sister. His eyes flicked around the communal pool, watching the sleeping Domain zora with concern. “ _Specifically, promises_ **_you_ ** _can’t keep?_ ”

“ _We can do it,_ ” Raghnaid assured him, pinching his fin for good measure when she finished signing. Her head tilted as she grinned. “ _And now, Mur can’t argue that they need to leave. Their doctors will need to examine Jabu._ ” She giggled, delighted. “ _He’s got to accept their help whether he wants it or not!_ ”

Turlach’s frown intensified. “ _He’s gonna be really mad, Ragh. Plus, how are we gonna keep them safe from Uisdean? I don’t think the Mormaer’s gonna be keen on having Domain guards stationed in the Province._ ”

“ _Don’t know yet, but we’ll do it,_ ” Raghnaid assured him.

“ _Why don’t we just tell them about Uisdean?_ ” Turlach asked, a pleading note in his hushed voice. “ _King Dorephan seemed like a good guy. Maybe they’d help the resistance._ ”

Raghnaid hesitated, then, her hand movements slow. “ _...That Vah Ruta thing might be able to take out Uisdean, but it’s broken. Their soldiers are alright, but now that I’ve seen them here…_ ” she sighed. “ _I don’t think they could take on Uisdean’s royal guard. It’d be better if we can get the Hero to the Province.”_

“ _Aye, Ragh, and the Hero is courting the zora prince!_ ” Turlach stressed. “ _If Link gets involved, then the Domain will, too! You don’t have a plan or anything?_ ” The guard nodded his head at the sleeping zora nearby. “ _Look at them. It’s so peaceful here. Everyone’s been so nice._ ” He sank glumly into the water, his eyes downcast, one had rubbing mindlessly at his aching shoulder. “ _...I don’t want anyone from the Domain getting hurt._ ”

Raghnaid scoffed, nudging her brother with her foot to grab his attention again. “ _They won’t. You’ll see — we’ll get help for Jabu and find a way to settle all this, once and for all, Uisdean be_ **_damned_**.”

Turlach was quiet for a moment, debating. Finally, he looked back up at his sister, looking scared, but sharing the same determined flare shining in Raghnaid’s eyes. “ _Alright. I’ll follow your lead._ ”


	9. Hyrule Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The main trio of dorks go hunting for a recipe book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand it's the start of the trio running around Hyrule together! :D Hope you guys enjoy!

“We shouldn’t run into guardians,” Link stated, exiting the Seabed Inn with Zelda, “But, just in case…” The hero drew an ancient arrow from his quiver, spinning it idly through his fingers.

“It’s good that you’re prepared,” Zelda observed, though her praise didn’t quite match the nervous expression she wore. “I don’t believe there will be any left to attack us, but after a hundred years with their circuitry under Ganon’s control, I…” She frowned, eyes downcast, frustrated with herself. “I don’t know what we’ll find.”

Link placed his arrow back into his quiver, and then placed a hand on Zelda’s shoulder. He gave it a light squeeze. “That’s why we’re prepared.” He offered the princess a small smile.

Zelda returned it, and then straightened, taking a breath before striding toward the plaza.

Sidon stood in front of Mipha’s memorial, lost in thought. As the pair of hylians approached, the prince startled out of his reverie. “Oh! Good morning, Zelda,” he greeted. He nodded to Link, in turn. “Are we ready to depart?”

“Yeah,” Link nodded back. As Sidon knelt down, Link drew closer to him, placing an affectionate hand on his lover’s arm.

“My, you both look so grim today!” Sidon commented. “Is something the matter?”

The hylians exchanged a glance, and then Zelda spoke up. “We’re both a bit uneasy to return to the castle.” She frowned at the zora. “Are you certain you’d like to come along, Sidon? It could be dangerous.”

“Nonsense,” Sidon laughed with confidence. “I have my bow, and my sword, and I’m accompanying the heroes of Hyrule. I know of no one stronger than the pair of you.”

“Link is well-armed, but my magic—” Zelda started.

“—Will be fine,” Sidon finished for her with a warm smile. “I have no doubt that we will be perfectly safe.”

“You’re that confident?” Link asked.

“Of course,” the prince assured him, grinning wider. “I believe in you.”

Link paused, and then let out a huff of a laugh. He pressed a kiss to Sidon’s cheek. “Love you.”

Sidon beamed. “Plus, you mentioned once that there were several lizalfos in the castle when you were there last.” He turned to Zelda, pumping his fist. “If they’ve remained inside, then I may be able to converse with them.”

“A marvelous idea,” Zelda smiled, though the expression still held some doubt. “I don’t know how long it will take to search the library, but I’ve written Riju to update her. She shouldn’t be expecting me back, yet.”

“Riju again, huh,” Link smirked.

“Only to inform her that I’m joining you in your quest!” Zelda declared, a blush spreading across her cheeks. She cleared her throat in a poor attempt to regain her composure, drawing the Sheikah slate from her hip. “Now then, I will pull up the teleport for the shrine inside the docks.”

“Is something happening with the Gerudo?” Sidon asked. “I believe I’ve missed something.”

“It’s fine,” Link chuckled, rubbing Sidon’s arm. He directed a fond gaze at the prince’s scales, grinning devilishly as he met Sidon’s eyes. “We just both like redheads.”

Sidon’s eyes narrowed in confusion, but before he could inquire further, Zelda rapidly tapped the icon for the Saas Ko’sah shrine. The trio was engulfed in light, and then vanished.

* * *

The docks of Hyrule Castle were deathly quiet, with only the rhythmic slapping of waves against stone to break the silence. The pair of hylians and zora prince stepped away from the shrine cautiously, looking over the remains of decaying boats, and a hundred years of disuse. Camps left by lizalfos were the only signs of life, but even they were abandoned.

“It’s deserted?” Link questioned with a frown, looking over the water. He’d fought plenty of lizalfos in these docks, when he’d found it easier to sneak into the castle rather than storm the front gate.

“Perhaps the monsters have left, after all,” Sidon suggested, though his hand remained on the hilt of his rapier.

Zelda’s eyes narrowed. “With Ganon gone, the monsters would have full reign of this place,” she noted. “The weaker ones may have run off if the stronger monsters grew too territorial.”

Link grimaced at her. “You mean the lynels.”

“I mean the lynels,” Zelda frowned back at the champion, her fists clenched with worry.

“There are halls heading to the library, aren’t there?” Sidon asked. “Surely a lynel wouldn’t confine itself to such crammed spaces.”

“Well,” Link started, drawing an ancient arrow and nocking it, ready to draw the second they saw anything. “Guess we’ll find out.” He led to group, heading toward the door leading up and into the castle. “Stalnox might be here, too,” he noted. “It was still in the jail.”

Zelda made a noise of disgust as she walked a few paces behind him. “The one father kept in order to test the guards, you mean?” She scowled, drawing her arms in to hug herself as she looked down the hall. “Such a barbaric practice,” she grumbled. “Keeping such an awful creature in the name of showing proof of _bravery_.”

“Wasn’t too bad a fight,” Link shrugged, frowning as he made his way carefully over piles of rubble. There was no malice left to poison the walls of the castle, now, but the paths were still treacherous.

“I feel I must remind you that you are Hylia’s chosen hero, dearest,” Sidon chuckled from the rear. “Perhaps it wasn’t too bad for _you_ , but I know of several zora guards who would falter when faced with a stalnox.”

Zelda smiled gently at the comment, but the sight of ripped tapestries, dingy rugs, and piles upon piles of broken stone dragged the expression back down. She sighed softly.

“Everything alright, Zelda?” Sidon inquired.

“...As sorry as I am to see the castle in this state,” Zelda muttered, “I must admit, most of my memories of this place aren’t…” She fumbled over her words, slowing in her steps. “...I don’t have many happy memories of living in the castle.”

Link glanced over his shoulder, his own pace slowing, grip still tight on his bow. ‘ _I could say the same_ ,’ he thought, but he didn’t dare say the words out loud. Zelda was the one who was hurting the most, here. The one who spent a hundred years in this dying, decrepit, palace of death.

The one who was _trapped_ here.

“Those happy memories are the ones you should hold on to,” Sidon noted, his voice gentle as he knelt next to the princess. “Even if they are few.”

“I know I should,” Zelda sighed again, picking her head up and grimacing. “But...Seeing the castle like this, after...After everything, it’s…”

“It’s hard,” Link finished for her, frowning in sympathy.

Zelda nodded, weakly. “...Perhaps I _am_ better off not trying to get my kingdom back.”

Link looked to Sidon, momentarily at a loss. She was going to help them with this mission, but they were barely inside the castle. “Made your decision already?” Link asked, moving closer to her. “That’s not very scholarly.”

Zelda’s brows furrowed at him. “What do you mean by that?”

“I thought you were researching?” Link’s head canted to the side as he smiled. “That’s what this trip is for. Researching Hyrule. See if you wanna rule.”

“That’s right,” Sidon nodded with a smile. “You don’t have to decide this very moment. We have much more to do, once we find a recipe, I’m sure.”

Zelda’s gaze flicked between the two men for a moment before she finally relaxed, looking a bit more at ease. “...yes. Yes, I suppose you’re right.” She nodded to Link. “We should be moving on to the library, not musing.”

Link smiled before turning, proceeding up the incline.

* * *

The metal frame of the bookcase screeched for a brief second as it was lifted out of place by Magnesis. Zelda propelled the metal forward, carefully setting it to the side. With that barrier removed, the trio entered the castle library.

Light filtered down through the gaping hole in the ceiling. The books and shelves were crushed in this section - ruined by decades of damage from wear and weather. The rest of the library was largely intact, just as Link had seen on his last trip inside the castle. Dusty and damaged, but intact.

And very, very full of lizalfos.

A high-pitched yap was the hero’s only warning before a shimmering blue-white blade was swung in his direction. Link braced himself, summoning Daruk’s Protection as a shield.

The blade sliced through the air, and across Link’s sleeves.

“Link, look out!” Zelda gasped.

Link stumbled backward, landing hard on his backside and then scrambling away from the strike, eyeing the frigid mist in the air warily. His arms burned with protest, the wounds blessedly shallow, but eerily cold. Nevertheless, they were still bleeding. Link locked eyes with a silver lizalfos, who snarled and pointed a glowing great frostblade at the trio.

‘ _That should’ve been blocked_ ,’ the hero thought, clutching the cuts across his arms. ‘ _Why didn’t Daruk…?_ ’

“Stand back,” Sidon warned, stepping in front of the hylians. “I’ll handle this.” He called out to the lizalfos leader with a steady gurgling noise.

Zelda went to help Link stand, clutching at his arm as she whispered, “There weren’t nearly so many here a year ago!”

‘ _Must’ve moved in,_ ’ Link thought, eyeing the many lizalfos staring back at him. The weakest were a few blues. Most of the lizalfos here had black scales, save for the silver Sidon spoke with. The creatures were packed in close together, but each had their weapon drawn, glaring hard at the hero and princess as they moved. But, they didn’t approach the hylians, or the prince.

They moved backward.

Link’s eyes narrowed as the lizalfos edged themselves further away, wary, worried expressions on many of their faces. Some of their companions let out small yips of protest when squished back into a wall by the crowd. Others were driven to skitter up the shelves, looking down on the scene and hissing.

“Do you think they know of us?” Zelda whispered, drawing a hearty potion out of the pack on her hip. “You did tear through their numbers a few times.”

Link nodded absently, limbs still tense and ready to fight if Sidon’s talk went sour. So far the prince and the silver were speaking calmly, but the growls and snarls could mean anything. The language always sounded gruff to the hylian. Angry.

At a nudge from Zelda, Link took her potion and sipped at it. The taste was still as awful as ever, but the tingling sparks of healing magic stitched the wounds in his arms back up quickly.

The silver lizalfos stood proud as they spoke with Sidon, head raised haughtily as they yapped again. Their sword was steady, glowing bright white as its spell recharged to its full strength.

Link scowled at the blood dripping off the silver’s sword. ‘ _Lucky shot,_ ’ he inwardly groused. ‘ _Had to be._ ’

All of a sudden, the silver’s eyes widened. They yapped and snarled again in surprise, tilting their head at Sidon, curiously. Their weapon lowered, and they tapped their curved horn with a claw, questioning.

“What’s happening, Sidon?” Zelda called, standing slightly behind Link as she observed.

“Uh,” Sidon shot the pair a befuddled frown. “Well, her name is Ysolda, for one.”

“Isolda?” Link questioned.

“ _Ysolda_ ,” Sidon corrected. “Though, yes, I was confused at first as well.” His stance relaxed, some, and he turned slightly to address both the hylians and the lizalfos. He gestured to the silver. “General Ysolda commands the lizalfos of Hyrule Castle, though it seems she’s heard of Isolda in Lanaryu.”

Ysolda yapped.

“...Isolda the Fair,” Sidon translated with a grimace. “Apparently her epithet is different outside Lanaryu.”

“What are these lizalfos still doing here?” Zelda questioned. She addressed Ysolda directly, shrinking somewhat under the general’s intense, violet gaze. “Why...Ganon is _gone._ Why stay here, in the castle?”

Ysolda crossed her arms over her scarred chest, giving a short snarl in answer.

“It was their territory, these past hundred years,” Sidon supplied.

The general nodded to the prince, yapping again. She waved a hand at her multitudes of soldiers, who still pressed themselves as far away from the hero and princess as they could go. Ysolda grinned a broad, toothless smile at the trio, trilling.

“Oh!” Sidon brightened. “They were going to try and fight the lynels for territory, but it seems she’d rather go and see Isolda the Fair for herself, and avoid fighting the heroes of Hyrule.” The prince grinned back at Link and Zelda. “She’s going to bring her soldiers with her, as well.”

“Not to fight Isolda, right?” Link questioned, rubbing the sensitive, newly healed skin on his arm.

Ysolda gave a non-committal yap, shrugging. She turned to her fellows, barking orders. Slowly, the soldiers eased as close as they dared to the hylians. One blue, braver than the others, stepped by Link, watching cautiously the entire time.

Link stared the creature down, but made no move to draw the Master Sword.

Once on the other side of Link and Zelda, the blue bolted for the exit to the docks. The sprint set off a chain reaction in the rest of the soldiers, and they scurried past the pair as quickly as possible.

Soon, the library was almost empty. Ysolda bowed her head toward Sidon, growling one final time before making her own way to the docks. She huffed at the hero as she passed, smirking. And then, with a final flick of her tail, she was gone.

Zelda stared after them, aghast. “You...You really convinced them to just...They truly just _left_.”

“I didn’t do much convincing,” Sidon confessed, a sheepish smile on his face. “Speaking in Liz...Well, I suppose it’s actually Zola - Speaking their tongue at least throws them off-guard enough to converse, a bit.”

“But _are_ they going to fight?” Link pressed, frowning at Sidon. “Did we send an army after Isolda?”

“That...well…” Sidon scratched at his cheek with a claw. “Ysolda only said ‘It depends on Isolda,’ so hopefully not.”

Link gave the prince a flat look. “Isolda’s gonna fight her.”

“As I said, _hopefully_  not,” Sidon sighed. “Isolda is in Lake Hylia to defend it from any attack, so she wouldn’t be caught completely unaware from something like this.” He brought his hand to his chin, thinking. “Once we return, I can give orders to our own soldiers to keep an eye on the lake…”

“We’d best get started, then,” Zelda suggested. She turned to the champion, frowning. “Are your arms alright, Link?”

“Fine,” the hero shrugged. “Potion took care of it.”

“If we stick to the library, that should be the worst we find today,” Zelda noted. She strode over to the nearest shelves, eyes flicking over the titles. “Potions weren’t my main study, of course. We’ll have to find the right section.”

Sidon approached Link, kneeling next to him to place a soft kiss on the hero’s head.

Link huffed, a smile on his face as he looked up at his love. “I’m _fine_ , I promise.”

“I know,” Sidon muttered, rubbing the champion’s back. “I merely wanted to express that I’m glad you’re alright.”

Link patted the prince’s cheek affectionately, and then jerked his head toward the book shelves. “Come on, let’s get looking.”

The trio split up, searching the library in different areas. Zelda stayed in the driest section, where the books hadn’t been exposed quite so much to the constant storms around the castle. Link checked areas covered by debris, borrowing the Sheikah Slate and moving what he could with Magnesis. Sidon wandered from section to section, stopping at the shelves at the center of the staircase.

The prince pursed his lips as he looked over the section, eyes roaming over what appeared to be paned windows. ‘ _That’s rather odd placement,_ ’ he mused, tapping the panes with a claw. The surrounding frame was metal. Something Magnesis could easily remove.

“Link?” Sidon called. “Could you remove this?”

The champion jogged over, slate in hand. With a few taps, beams of energy had locked onto the panes. Link gave it a tug, and the whole structure pulled free from the bookshelves.

A room lay beyond it.

“Thank you, love,” Sidon smiled, ruffling the champion’s hair.

Link grinned at the affection, and then deactivated the rune. The panes crashed down, slamming against the floor. The hero flinched, hearing glass break.

“Will you _please_ not make such a racket?” Zelda chided from across the room. “You might draw attention to us. Not to mention this _is_ still technically a _library._ ”

Link shot her an awkward smile. “Sorry.”

Sidon chuckled, and then moved to examine the newly discovered room. It contained a desk, with long-dried ink wells scattered over its surface. A royal guard’s shield lay unassumingly against the far wall. Charts littered the corner, as well as one oversized map that sat on a pedestal. Sidon frowned at it, not recognizing the landscape. ‘ _That doesn’t look like Hyrule._ ’

As he stepped inside, the prince noticed an open book on the desk. The plush chair was askew, as though the writer had stepped out mere moments ago. They clearly planned to return, at some point.

Only to be killed in the wake of Calamity Ganon.

Sidon’s eyes narrowed, perplexed. He leaned in for a closer look, blowing gently on the old pages and dispersing a small amount of dust. With clearer text, he could make out a name.

_Zelda._

“Curious,” Sidon muttered, gingerly picking up the text. He flipped to the front to find the author, and immediately froze, his lips parting in recognition.

_The Writings of Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule_

King Rhoam. Zelda’s father. Sidon marveled over the find. This diary may have been all that was left of the old king. And his daughter was in the very next room.

Sidon left the study, holding the diary aloft. “Zelda!”

The princess, her face half-buried in a book, perked up. “Did you find a recipe?”

“No, but it is important,” Sidon stressed, holding the diary out in front of him. “I’ve found your father’s diary.”

“My father’s…” the princess trailed off, her brows furrowed. She looked behind Sidon, at the now open study. “...So that’s where he hid it,” she muttered. “That does explain why he always knew when I’d spend time in the library instead of at prayer.”

Link looked to the princess with confusion. “You’re more interested in the study?”

Zelda grimaced at the book in Sidon’s hand. She snapped her own text closed, turning her head away. “I have no desire to read it,” she declared. “You may put it back where you found it.”

Sidon faltered. “You...You really don’t want to read it?” he asked in disbelief.

“My father made his opinions _quite_ clear while he was alive,” Zelda stated, irritated. “I have no wish to see his resentment of me described in his personal diary.” She replaced her book, and then stormed off to another set of shelves.

Sidon’s hand lowered, still clutching the book gently in his claws. He directed a questioning look to Link as the champion approached.

“Pretty strained relationship,” Link murmured to the zora.

“I can see that,” Sidon whispered back. “But, to have lost her father to Ganon, this is...It’s an invaluable discovery.” He held up the diary, gaze lingering over the embossed cover. “...If it were Mipha’s,” he added, subdued, “I may not _read_ it, but I would want it kept safe, at the very least.”

“Rhoam and Zelda fought,” Link explained, his own gaze shifting down. “...A lot.” Even with the sparse memories he’d recovered, the icy bite in the king’s words to his daughter were clear.

Sidon frowned at his lover with concern, kneeling down next to him. “You were there?”

“I remember pieces,” Link admitted. His eyes grew hard. “I remember wanting to punch him.”

“You wanted to _punch_ your _king_ ,” Sidon repeated, his whisper harsh. “Why in Hylia’s name…?”

“One time, specifically,” Link clarified. “With the way he talked to her.” His hands balled into fists at his sides as he glared at the ground. He remembered kneeling as Rhoam raged at his daughter. The hero right at her side, as always. Unable to even lift his head. Not allowed to voice any dissent. “I was supposed to protect her,” Link hissed. “From anything. I could fight the monsters, but…” The champion’s shoulders sagged, and he looked up at the prince with pained eyes. “Rhoam’s words were worse.”

Sidon frowned in sympathy, placing a hand on Link’s back. “I had no idea,” he muttered. He mused over the diary again, unsure what to do with it now. It was still a priceless piece of history. Zelda wouldn’t have to read it, but he was sure it should at least be preserved. “It seems wrong to leave this _here_ , though, of all places. It could still provide people with context of how the Calamity came about...”

Link glanced at Zelda, who was occupying herself fully to her search of the shelves, pointedly ignoring the pair. “We could take it,” he suggested. “Keep it in the Domain, maybe.”

“I suppose,” Sidon started, “But it’s not mine to—”

“Are you two still going on about the diary?” Zelda inquired, her eyes narrowed.

“You are his sole heir, so you should be the one to decide on it,” Sidon pressed. “I could take it for safekeeping, to preserve the history of the crown, but—”

“Do whatever you want with it,” Zelda stated flatly, dismissing the matter with a wave of her hand. “I grant you my permission, if that’s what you’re asking for. More importantly,” she indicated the set of bookshelves to her left. “I’ve found the section on potions, and I’ll need some assistance to reach it.”

Sidon glanced to Link again, and at the hero’s shrug, placed King Rhoam’s diary in his pack. The pair walked over to the princess, who now peered at the shelves above them.

“They’re all up there,” Zelda noted, pointing at a set of books far higher than even Sidon’s height. “Will you give me a boost, Sidon?”

“Certainly,” the prince nodded, kneeling to pick up the small hylian. He lifted her as far as he could reach, though they still came up short. Readjusting, he held Zelda’s ankles instead.

The princess reached up with a frustrated grunt, her hand just touching the edge of the shelf they needed. “Oh, it’s no use!” Zelda bemoaned. As Sidon lowered her back to ground level, she pouted. “I can’t reach them at all.”

“Perhaps if I were to toss you up the rest of the way?” Sidon offered.

Zelda blanched. “Uh, perhaps not—”

“It will be perfectly safe!” Sidon assured her, pumping his fist. “I can guarantee that I will catch you!”

“Or he could throw me,” Link added with an eager grin. “We’ve done it before.”

“This isn’t Vah Ruta, it’s a _bookshelf_ ,” Zelda scolded. “There’s no water in case—Oh for Hylia’s sake.” The princess crossed her arms over her chest. “There must be a way to reach them without _tossing_ anyone.”

“Worked fine last time,” Link shrugged.

“Yes, we do make an excellent team,” Sidon grinned.

“You’re both incorrigible,” Zelda sighed, rolling her eyes. As she did, she caught sight of one of the metal slabs Link had cleared out of the way. Her face lit up with an idea. “That’s it!”

Link and Sidon watched, confused, as the princess darted over to the slab. She stood on top of it with a triumphant smile.

“A slab?” Link questioned.

“Magnesis!” Zelda corrected. “I’ll stand on this, and you can move it up to the potion section with the Sheikah Slate!”

Link nodded, and then smirked at Sidon. “Be ready to catch her,” he warned. “Just in case.”

Sidon nodded back, grinning.

“Don’t you _dare_ make me lose my balance on purpose,” Zelda glowered.

“You’ll be fine,” Link reassured her with a laugh.

A few taps on the slate later, the princess was perusing the higher shelves, standing on the floating slate. She pulled out one title after another, only to replace them with a dissatisfied sigh.

“Any mention of the witch, Syrup?” Sidon called up to her.

“Not in these,” Zelda responded, disappointed. She pulled yet another tome off the shelf, flipping through the front pages. “I could have _sworn_ I saw one when I was young—Wait.” Her brows furrowed, rereading the text.

“Find something?” Link asked.

“ _Mother Maple’s Magnificent Menagerie of Mixtures!_ This is it!” Zelda cheered. “The author is someone named Acer, also a witch, and she mentions ‘Great-grandma Syrup’ as a contributor to the recipes!”

“That’s perfect!” Sidon exclaimed. “That sounds exactly like the sort of thing that would have a miraculous healing potion in it!”

Zelda flipped another page, to the table of contents, and then laughed. “It has several potions but there’s one simply named ‘Magic Potion.’ I’d wager that’s what we’re looking for.” The princess clutched the book to her chest, elated. “Alright Link,” she called, peering over the edge. “You—” The words caught in her throat, and Zelda stiffened. With a suddenly pale face, and wobbly legs, she eased herself into a sitting position.

“You alright up there?” Link called, concerned.

“Please bring me down. Now.” Zelda squeaked, scooting away from the edge of the slab. “This is much higher up than I thought.”

Link blinked in confusion, and then laughed, easing the slab back down to the floor.


	10. Reekfish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bunch of dorks go fishing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Bit of a shorter chapter this time, mostly full of silly shenanigans lol  
> And speaking of shenanigans, I made a FFS Series discord server! :D You can come hang out and chat about the series, or sidlink, or...anything at all really lol It's just a place to hang out and chat!  
> Here's the link: https://discord.gg/rRKTBXR  
> Hope to see you there! :D

Upon their return to Zora’s Domain, Zelda, Link, and Sidon set about pouring over the recipe book. As Zelda flipped carefully through the tattered pages, Sidon gathered more texts from his own library.

“Don’t think I’ve been in here,” Link commented, glancing around the zora palace’s library. The room was watertight, with beams lined in silver reaching from floor to ceiling. The decorative blue-scaled walls found on the rest of the palace were echoed here, and towering bookshelves covered the walls. Free-standing stacks took up space on the far side of the room, and the trio sat at a table near the entrance, flanked by a small wall built from piles of books.

Sidon chuckled as he placed the one final set of books on the table. “You’re a bit more keen on action, rather than research, I think,” the prince observed.

Link stuck his tongue out at the zora. “Maybe. Zelda’s in her element, though,” he noted, indicating the princess with a nod.

“I happen to quite like studying,” Zelda said with a small smile. “This book is especially interesting — The author wasn’t from Hyrule at all.” She looked over at the texts Sidon had placed next to her. Unable to read the zolan script, she directed her gaze to the prince. “I don’t suppose you have anything about the land of Labrynna?”

Sidon hummed, bringing a finger to his chin as he thought. “I don’t believe so. I’ve never heard of such a place.”

“I wonder if it’s still out there...” Zelda pondered aloud. “The recipe even mentions ‘The Hero’s Journey of Ages’ took place in Labrynna.” She looked up at Link, a perplexed frown on her lips. “Hyrule is seeming a bit isolated, now.”

The hero leaned on his arms, eyeing the recipe book. He could hardly read it, with the text upside-down, but he tried to make out a few words out of simple curiosity. “Is it _the_ potion, then?” he asked, his head canting to the side. “The one from the story?”

“I think it is,” Zelda nodded. “Listen to this — ‘Magic Potion; Guaranteed to bring you back from the very brink of death. Mother Maple always had one of these concoctions on hand, in case of a catastrophic collision whilst broom-riding.’” The princess stifled a laugh as she continued. “Acer adds, ‘I would like to say I can fly better than she, however I can (somewhat sheepishly) confirm the effects of this potion, first-hand. Its power may be recognized by its famous use by legends such as King Zora, and the Hero of Hyrule.’”

“Definitely it,” Link grinned. “Lucky.”

“What ingredients will we have to gather?” Sidon inquired, leaning over the princess’s shoulder.

Zelda flipped another page, searching. “The recipe calls for one raw mushroom, one fully-cooked rock brisket, five leaves from the...the Maku tree?” Her brows furrowed, expression growing more concerned as she progressed through the list. “One roc’s feather, two petals from a _leever_ …”

“A what?” Link questioned, straightening in his seat across the table. The ingredients sounded like nothing he knew of in Hyrule. He knew how to get most things out in the wild. The Sheikah Slate could even lock onto ingredients he had a record of, but more often he could just look in areas he knew would be likely to have what he was looking for. Silent Princesses were easy to find. Hell, he could get plenty of star fragments and knock off dozens of scales from Hyrule’s dragons, if he was patient.

Half the things on this list, though, were completely unknown to him.

He directed a worried frown to Sidon. “Where do we even start?”

Sidon’s eyes flicked to the several piles of books on the floor, searching. “Perhaps these could be of help,” Sidon supplied, picking one off the nearest stack. “We may find older names for some of these items in our histories.” He smiled down at Zelda, chipper as ever, but the girl was silent. “Is that all of them?” the prince pressed.

“...No,” Zelda said quietly, a nervous tremor in her voice. “There’s one more, but it’s…” She looked up, then, her face pale. “The recipe calls for the liver of a river zora.”

Sidon and Link both stared at the princess in disbelief.

Link snapped first, his chair squealing against the floor as he stood. “ _What?!_ ”

“It...It can’t possibly say that,” Sidon protested, leaning down more to look at the book for himself.

Zelda read over the passage again, combing carefully over the words as though they’d suddenly change into something more reasonable. “It _does_ say that, but—How...How could _that_ be one of the ingredients?”

A river zora’s liver. Link shuddered to think of it. The Hero supposedly used this potion. Maybe multiple times. Multiple potions. Multiple zora livers.

And then, there was the king.

“You don’t think…” Link murmured, a nauseated look on his face as he turned to Sidon. “King Zora would…?”

“If you are implying that King Zora drank a potion containing an organ from one of his own _people_ ,” Sidon growled, “Then _no_ , I _don’t_ think so. He wouldn’t.” He scowled down at the book, eyes roaming over the list. In a softer, less confident voice, the prince muttered, “He...He couldn’t. The river zora were…”

Suddenly, the prince’s eyes snapped to the zora texts.

“Sidon?” Zelda questioned.

“He _didn’t!_ ” Sidon reaffirmed, grabbing one of the histories from the middle of the stack. The others toppled over, but the prince paid them no mind as he frantically flipped through the pages. “The zora were split into to factions, long ago,” he explained. “The sea zora, such as those in the Province and the Domain, who went on to make treaties with hylians, _and—_ ” He beamed, laying the book on the table. He spun it around for the pair of hylians to get a better look, and then pointed to an artist’s rendering of an angry-looking aquatic monster. Spiny fins framed its face, and it sneered with a wide, stretched mouth.

And again, Link found his knowledge lacking.

‘ _I’ve never seen one of those,_ ’ the hero thought, wracking his brain for some encounter with a similar creature. It felt familiar, though he couldn’t recall a single battle with one.

At his lover’s confused frown, the prince elaborated. “This far more hostile, ancient _river_ zora!” Sidon proclaimed proudly. “Completely different from the zora in the Domain.”

“They don’t look much like zora,” Zelda commented.

“Perhaps not,” Sidon agreed. “They were still connected, though, distantly.” The prince straightened, a pleased grin on his face. “King Zora would have been a part of the sea faction, meaning they would have used this monster’s liver for this potion.”

“What’s a river zora nowadays?” Link questioned, still regarding the sketch with a pensive expression.

Sidon laughed. “Why, that’s easy, love, they’re—” He stopped, suddenly intensely concerned again. He grimaced down at the sketch. “...Oh, dear.”

“Sidon…” Link pressed. “What are they?”

Sidon took a deep breath, fiddling with the bracer on his wrist. “...They evolved quite a bit, over the millennia,” he explained. WIth a pained, troubled pursing of his lips, he hesitated. At length, his gaze dropped. “...They’re lizalfos.”

Link groaned, loudly. That must be why they seemed familiar. Had to be.

Probably.

Sidon brought a hand to his face, running it down and over his mouth. “We’ve only _just_ made peace with the Lanaryu lizalfos,” he bemoaned, glaring at the recipe. “I am not asking Gerald for a _liver._ ”

A Lanaryu lizalfos was completely out of the question, Link had to agree. They were the friendliest of all the lizalfos factions, thanks to Gerald.

The thought gave the hero pause. Each faction had its own, deadly warriors. Different allegiances. “...What about a Hebra lizalfos?” Link specified cautiously. “Gerald’s fighting them, yeah?”

“Oh yes,” Sidon drawled, sarcasm dripping in his words. “Because dissecting one of the warriors he’s trying to bring under his rule will certainly look good.”

Zelda gave a frustrated sigh, turning back to the recipe book. “There has to be something else we can use,” she persisted, skipping whole sections to check other recipes. She combed through the index, checking each and every instance of lizalfos liver. “Something such as... _Aha!_ A substitution!” She beamed, pointing to a small footnote in a different recipe. “Upon attempting to recreate this potion in Hyrule,” she read, “Where zora are peaceful allies of the crown (and as such should not be harvested for their organs)—”

“I should hope not!” Sidon interrupted with a scandalized snarl.

“—I have come to find that a full-grown reekfish, which makes its home in Zora’s Domain, makes for a viable substitute,” Zelda finished. She perked up. “We can find a reekfish here!”

“No dissecting necessary,” Link laughed with relief. He matched Zelda’s grin, looking eagerly to the zora prince. “Where do we get one?”

Sidon frowned, thoughtfully. “I’m not quite sure, actually.” With a more confident stance, he straightened, gesturing toward the door. “Why don’t we go ask our fishers? They’ll know every creature in Zora River.”

* * *

“A _reekfish_ , now that’s a term I haven’t heard in a while,” the gray-scaled zora mumbled. He laughed, looking up at the prince with an amused smirk. “They got their name from how awful they smell, but really, it’s just an oversized hearty salmon. You can find it in the deeper parts of the river.”

“Excellent!” Sidon beamed to his compatriots. “We shouldn’t have much trouble catching one, after all!”

“How are we going to fish for it?” Zelda asked, frowning at Link. “We can’t exactly catch it with our hands as the zora do.”

“Bomb rune’s good,” Link grinned devilishly, indicating the Sheikah Slate.

Zelda scoffed. “We want it _alive_ , Link. At least, until we can use it.” She crossed her arms, eyeing the champion dubiously. “Your fishing method may be...Well, it’s somewhat effective—”

“It’s _very_ effective!” Link insisted.

“For catching food, yes,” Zelda sighed. “Not for our purposes.”

“Not to worry,” the fisher laughed. “I’ll fetch a rod with a coral earring hook. It’s an old technique, but it’ll catch you a reekfish, for sure. I’ll bring it here so you can use it whenever you’re ready.” With a short bow to Sidon, the fisher left, heading out to retrieve the rod.

“It’s only a matter of time, now!” Sidon said excitedly. “Perhaps I should find Raghnaid and Turlach. I’m sure they’d like to assist.”

“They’re still exploring the Domain?” Zelda questioned. “I would have thought they would head back to the Province.”

“They’ve delayed their departure, a bit,” Sidon chuckled. “I’m sure they’ve found the Domain to be quite hospitable to our guests. I’ll go and search for them.” With that, the prince ruffled his champion’s hair, and then dove into the water. Sidon swam along the edge of the floating platforms underneath the Domain, until he came to a waterfall he could ascend.

In a matter of moments, the prince landed gracefully in the plaza, looking around brightly for the Province pair.

Not seeing them near the throne room, Sidon walked down to the plaza, where children once more chased each other around Mipha’s memorial statue. Sidon pouted, not seeing the siblings there, either. They’d both been so fascinated by the memorial, though the prince wasn’t quite sure why.

Looking up at the soft expression in the statue’s eyes, Sidon sighed quietly. ‘ _I wonder, would we have ended up like Raghnaid and Turlach?_ ’ he questioned inwardly. ‘ _So...rambunctious, and yet, still affectionate?_ ’

The prince scoffed at the thought, a smile on his lips.

Mipha was far too proper to act anything like Raghnaid. The prince shook his head, directing one final, fond smile at his sister’s statue, before beginning his search again.

After a few inquiries, Sidon learned that the pair of Province zora were visiting the Veiled Falls. He trekked up the slope, inwardly grateful that Link had slain the Hinox that had made its home there. It had been far too close to the Domain. Far too dangerous.

Much like the lynel.

Sidon frowned, inwardly. ‘ _Perhaps I should let him destroy it,_ ’ he mused. Link knew what he was doing. The lynel was a familiar threat, and it _would_ do the Domain good. He’d overreacted when he found Link in the wild.

Maybe later, once this adventure with the Province was finished. He could have guards sent as back up. Ensure Link had every chance of victory.

As Sidon approached the falls, a memory flashed in his mind. A memory of Link, leaping from the top of the falls and stabbing into the ground with Mipha’s Lightscale Trident. Self-assured. Fully confident that the impact wouldn’t kill him. After all, he held Mipha’s Grace within him, still.

‘ _I worry too much,_ ’ Sidon inwardly chided himself. He could still bolster their forces against the lynel, but in the end, Link had every right to be confident. Hero of Hyrule. Destroyer of Calamity Ganon. The hylian had nothing to worry about, being so blessed by the goddess and the spirits of his friends. How could Sidon truly worry, when the spirit of his own sister still watched over Link?

Still, the worry nagged at him.

A delighted screech drew the prince’s attention, and he spotted Raghnaid in the pond, craning her neck to observe the falls. Looking up, Sidon could see Turlach, fighting hard against the rushing water, making good progress.

And then, Turlach faltered.

Raghnaid cackled as her brother crashed back into the water.

Turlach resurfaced, spluttering. “It’s not that easy, Ragh! Let’s see _you_ try!”

Raghnaid giggled, and with a final squeak she dove down. Within seconds she was charging up the falls, making far faster progress than her brother. As she reached the halfway point, her movements faltered, slipping a few times, but she recovered quickly enough to bypass the final stretch of the waterfall.

“I think she might have it,” Sidon observed with a grin, approaching the pond.

“Oh, Prince Sidon!” Turlach smiled at the other. “Hey! Ragh’s just showing off. She’s not gonna—”

Raghnaid let out a yell of delight as she propelled herself out of the water, landing haphazardly in the pond above them. She scrambled to the edge immediately, waving energetically at Turlach.

“...do it on her first bloody try,” Turlach sulked, sinking in the water to let his words bubble on the surface.

“She’s an awfully strong swimmer,” Sidon commented. As he craned his head back, grinning at the girl, he mused, ‘ _I suppose she does share some traits with Mipha, after all_.’

“Fastest guard in the Province,” Turlach grinned at the prince. “Of course, I’m not too shabby either -  she makes me and Mur race her.” Then, remembering that he still hadn’t made it up himself, he laughed awkwardly. “Uh, y’know. Despite evidence pointing to the contrary.” He jerked his head at the waterfall. “I’ll figure this out eventually.”

“I’m certain you will,” Sidon chuckled, remembering his own failings at swimming up the falls as a child. He’d had help, then, just as Turlach did now. “With a sister as talented as your own coaching you, you’ll be fine—” A sudden thought stopped him, and the prince frowned down at Turlach. “You said Mur races you?” he questioned. The sage had seemed almost buried in work, when they’d seen him. Answering for the mormaer, and now directing Raghnaid and Turlach’s communications with Hyrule. Personally. It seemed like an awful lot. “He has time for that?”

“Oh, not...He hasn’t been racing us lately,” Turlach clarified, his expression falling, his efforts to stay chipper an ineffective mask for his disappointment. ”Back before he went to work for the mormaer, he used to train with us. Or, Ragh would make him.” The Province guard snickered at the memory. “He’s got a knack for getting himself into trouble, so Ragh wanted him to learn to protect himself.”

‘ _Ah, so that’s why he had a poleax,_ ’ Sidon noted. He’d been worried, seeing the sage armed, when the position was usually such a holy, peaceful position. A concerned guard insisting the sage take care of himself, though - The prince directed a smirk up at Raghnaid. “I suppose your sister is quite persuasive?” he asked.

“Mur’s pretty much an extra sibling to us,” Turlach grinned, crossing his arms over his chest. “We look out for each other.” After a pause, he added, “Even if he’s a knob head, sometimes.”

At that, Sidon couldn’t help but laugh. “I must admit, I never thought I’d hear of a zora sage described as a _knob head_.”

“You haven’t known Mur long enough,” Turlach smirked. “Overthinks himself to death. Raghnaid, on the other hand,” the guard looked up, seeing his sister pouting over the waterfall. “She doesn’t think things through at all, really.”

Raghnaid shrieked, slapping the water impatiently. When her brother made no move to attempt to join her, she backed away from the edge.

Then, suddenly, Raghnaid leapt from the top.

Turlach backed away from her landing zone with a yelp. In a graceless dive, Raghnaid hit the water with a loud smack, and the other two zora winced in sympathy.

“...like that,” Turlach snorted, smirking.

Raghnaid resurfaced, hobbling to shore and rubbing the arm she’d landed on, grimacing.

“Alright there, Ragh?” Turlach asked. “Didn’t quite nail that landing, did you?”

Raghnaid extended her middle finger toward her brother.

Turlach laughed.

Sidon coughed, attempting to hide the sound of laughter behind his hand. “So, uh, Turlach,” he started, grinning amicably. “Which are you, then, of the three of you?”

“The handsome one,” Turlach answered immediately.

Raghnaid let out a disbelieving bark of a laugh.

“At any rate, I’m guessing you’re not here to watch us flail up the falls, aye?” Turlach asked with a laugh. “Was there something you needed?”

“Ah, yes,” Sidon snapped himself back into focus. He’d come here with a purpose - one which he’d entirely forgotten in seeing the siblings’ antics. “We’ve discovered that we can obtain the first ingredient for the magic potion right here in the Domain,” he announced proudly. “I was wondering if you two would like to help us catch a reekfish.

“You really found it?!” Turlach gaped at the prince. “Of course we’ll help!”

Raghnaid stretched her arms high above her, squeaking excitedly.

“I can take Raghnaid's response as a yes, as well, I think,” Sidon chuckled at the girl. “No need to translate that one.”

* * *

Zelda sat with the rod clutched in her hands, focusing intently on the water. Link swam not too far away, occasionally ducking into the water to see the zora. Sidon, Raghnaid and Turlach combed different sections of the river, searching.

After watching Raghnaid spook another small porgy out of hiding, Link resurfaced with a frown. He leaned back, floating in the water to stare glumly at the sky. His eyes traced paths up the cliffs. Up to Upper Zorana, to where he knew he could find Toto Lake.

_“I’m not a zora! I’m not built for the water!”_

Link sighed, grimacing as he recalled the fight. Nothing had changed on that front. Not really. Here he was, finally _doing_ something again, finally on an _adventure_ , and yet…

Swimming was still hard.

It would always be hard, as a hylian. Below him, the zora were completely in their element. Perfectly suited to hunt for fish.

And here was Link, floating uselessly in the river.

The champion scowled.

A sudden swell of water next to him had Link turning, reorienting himself to float upright. Sidon’s head broke the river’s surface, peering at Link curiously. The prince drew his small champion close, gently nudging Link with the tip of his crest. “Is everything alright, love?” Sidon chuckled. “I looked up and you were simply floating.”

“...I can’t help much,” Link mumbled, his brow furrowing.

“But you’re our lookout!” Sidon protested, taking Link’s hands in his own. “You can see if we miss anything from up here.”

Link continued to sulk.

“My dearest,” Sidon said softly, drawing his fingers gently over Link’s cheek. “What’s the matter?”

Link let a breath out of his nose. “...Swimming,” he muttered. “It’s still hard for me.”

Sidon’s eyes widened, but soon softened again in sympathy. “You’re doing very well,” the prince assured him.

“Rather be swimming _with_ you,” Link grumbled. “But I can’t. Not for long.”

“...Are you feeling stuck again?” Sidon asked quietly.

Link met the prince’s eyes then, his heart aching at the pain he saw in Sidon’s eyes. “I just...I wish I could help more. Swim with you.” He squeezed Sidon’s hand tight in his own. “If I was a zora—”

“You wouldn’t be yourself,” Sidon stated firmly.

Link huffed, a small smile on his lips. “...Still. It’d be easier.” He poked Sidon gently in the chest. “Unless you really want that second bed.”

“I don’t mind having a hylian bed along with my pool,” Sidon scoffed. “Nor do I mind that you aren’t the strongest swimmer. Neither of those things mean that I can’t share my life with you.”

“I can’t see half the Domain,” Link argued.

“Perhaps not now,” Sidon acknowledged. He glanced at the water, to the depths where Raghnaid and Turlach were still seeking the reekfish. Province zora, who held a most precious treasure somewhere in the palace.

One that Mur would give him, once he found it.

The prince beamed confidently at Link. “We’ll find a way, my dearest. I’ll be able to show you the rest of the Domain, one day. Perhaps even sooner than you’d think!”

Link blinked at the zora, confused by the sudden self-assuredness. “I’m not gonna grow gills,” he chastised.

Sidon laughed. “No, of course not.” A part of him wanted to tell Link now, why he knew. That a Mermaid Suit was almost in hand. Still, he didn’t want to get ahead of himself - Mur was still searching for the artifact, after all. The prince sank slightly in the water, putting his face level with Link’s, smiling knowingly. “We will find a way, eventually. I only ask you to believe in me.”

Link splashed the prince lightly, smirking as Sidon pursed his lips in protest. “You know I do,” he chuckled. “Darling.”

Sidon tutted at the pet name. “That _still_ sounds sarcastic, even now.”

“Love you,” Link laughed.

With a devious grin, he pulled Link close, kissing him deeply. He smirked against Link’s lips as the champion squeaked in surprise, pressing more, softer kisses onto Link’s cheeks and head. He cuddled the hylian to his chest, smiling warmly as Link’s arms wrapped around his shoulders. “I love you too, my dearest.”

A splash startled the pair.

“Are you two gonna help or flirt?!” Turlach yelled, his voice panicked. “This thing’s a lot bigger than we thought!”

“You’ve found a reekfish?” Sidon pressed.

“Caught one, more like!” Zelda shouted from the shore.

The duo turned, seeing the princess standing, desperately attempting to pull back on her fishing line. With a quick nod to each other, Link headed for shore, clambering onto the stone and running to assist Zelda.

Sidon dove down with Turlach, spotting the fish connected to Zelda’s line. The reekfish wasn’t quite so big as a zora, but as its tail flailed in the river Sidon was sure it had to be as long as Link was tall. Its scales were red, though darker than Sidon’s, and its many small spots caught the light as it squirmed and wriggled - trying to get away from both the coral earring hook in its mouth, and Raghnaid, who swam around the creature in an attempt to corral it.

“Drive it up!” Sidon commanded. “Let’s get it to shore!”

“Come on, then!” Turlach grinned with the challenge.

Together, the three zora chased and barricaded the reekfish, narrowing its potential escape routes. The fish surged toward the surface of the river, briefly breaching before diving back down as it tried to swim away.

Zelda’s mouth opened in a gasp, agape at the size of their quarry. As the pole slipped from her fingertips, she yelped in alarm.

Link snatched the rod just in time, his other arm around Zelda to help pull them further onto the small shore. Together, the hylians tugged harder.

The reekfish swam past Turlach, only to come face-to-face with Raghnaid. The Province guard lit up her scales, shrieking, spooking the fish right back toward the shore. Chased by the trio of zora, the creature blindly charged the surface.

The fish leapt from the river, slamming onto the ground next to Link and Zelda.

“We’ve done it!” Zelda cheered.

The zora swam for the shore, Sidon exiting the water immediately with a broad grin on his face. “Excellent work!” he praised. Looking back at the Province pair, he gestured to the reekfish as it flailed. “Quickly, now! Let’s get it contained!”

“Should get that hook out,” Link noted, approaching the fish.

Zelda walked up with him, and then a wave of putrid air hit her. “Oh, it really _does_ reek,” Zelda noted, her nose scrunched up with disgust. She made the mistake of taking another breath near the fish, and gagged. “Oh, it’s _ghastly!_ ”

“Fishing’s pretty fun, huh?” Link grinned.

“No!” Zelda cried. “Not if they smell like this! I never want to do it again!”

“Next time,” Link snickered. “Bomb rune.”


	11. Whales and Tales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to check in on the Province dorks! Also Sidon's unit meets a whale!

"Their army is smaller than ours, as is the Domain itself,” Murchadh reported.

Behind the sage sat Uisdean, leaning on the armrest of his golden throne, burning eyes locked on Raghnaid’s relatively tiny form, a contemplative grimace on the mormaer’s lips as she continued to sign. Deidre stood stoically to the left, the guard’s stance almost bored, not even bothering to watch Raghnaid’s report.

Murchadh clasped his hands behind his back as he continued to translate, habit driving his claws to scratch along his own scales. “There are several rivers around the Domain, but only one that goes in from the front. The closest river to our landing beach leads to the back entrance, but it would require running over fields, as well as climbing up some cliffs.”

“Our legs are longer than the freshwater zora,” Uisdean smirked. “That’s fine. We just take out the tokay—”

“Lizalfos,” Murchadh corrected blandly.

“Whatever,” Uisdean scoffed, rolling his eyes and then grinning to Deidre. “Take them out, go after the Domain from behind.” Deidre nodded silently.

“You sound like you’re already preparing for war,” Murchadh chastised, glaring at the mormaer out of the corner of his vision.

“Options, Mur. I’m evaluating our _options_.” Uisdean reclined in his throne, waving a hand to Raghnaid. “Go on, then. How about their weapons?”

Raghnaid looked at Murchadh, blue eyes aflame, her movements stiff as she signed. “ _They’ve got a big metal machine called Vah Ruta. It’s broken right now, but Princess Zelda’s set about fixing it. It can shoot energy beams and generate infinite amounts of water._ ”

Murchadh’s eyes narrowed.

“ _They could flood the continent with it, if they wanted to, and take out everyone else,_ ” Raghnaid continued. “ _Or blast us back to sea. It’s big enough that it could probably step on Uisdean and crush him for us._ ”

After a moment’s silence, Uisdean scowled at the sage. “ _Well,_ Mur?” he growled, impatient. “Sometime today?”

Murchadh took a breath, holding it, and then half-turned to Uisdean. “They’ve got a big water pump of sorts that they could flood the place with, but it’s broken,” he translated. “...That’s it.”

“That’s all?” Uisdean asked, sneering.

“Aye, that’s all,” Murchadh confirmed with a shrug. “A smaller army and a water pump. Nothing dangerous.”

Uisdean studied the sage for a moment, until his eyes moved to Raghnaid. His face split into a wide, devious grin. “Keep up the good work, Raghnaid,” he rumbled.

“ _Mur, they found the first ingredient for the potion,_ ” the guard added quickly. “ _For Jabu._ ”

“...The prince found part of the potion, as well,” Murchadh reported, jaw clenching.

“Oh, they did, did they?” Uisdean laughed, leaning onto his hand. “Excellent. If that’s everything, then, you’re dismissed.” He shooed off the guard.

Raghnaid saluted, shooting Murchadh one last piercing stare before turning, swimming out of the throne room.

As soon as the door was shut behind Raghnaid, Murchadh turned to the mormaer. “You’re pretty pleased,” he stated, the words almost accusatory.

Uisdean brought a hand to his chest, affronted. “Can’t I be happy that things are working in our favor?” He chuckled, smirking at the sage. “You’re so paranoid these days, Murchadh. You do know we’re on the same side, aye?”

Murchadh regarded him with a flat look. “Is my opinion not obvious?”

“Not with that creepy pale face of yours, it’s not,” Uisdean countered. He leaned forward, leering down at the smaller man. “You _are_ on my side, aren’t you, Mur? Not sympathizing with those rebels, are we?”

Murchadh stiffened. “What are you—?”

“I know you’ve been…” Uisdean thought for a moment, disappointment plain in his voice. His hand rolled as he searched for the right words. “You’re _unhappy_  here, Mur. It’s obvious. You’d rather be with Jabu, I know.” The mormaer’s eyes narrowed, then. “...And the rebels are all fanatics of your precious whale. Seems like it’d be easy for you to see their side of things.”

“Are you seriously accusing me of _treason,_ Uisdean?” Murchadh scowled, his long tail flicking in agitation. “After all the time I’ve spent helping the Province? Helping _you?_ ”

Uisdean leaned lower, his face mere inches away from the sage’s. “ _Are_ you helping me, Mur?” he hissed. “I know all you really care about is that bloody _whale._ ”

Murchadh instinctively took half a step backward, but held the mormaer’s gaze.

“Convince me,” Uisdean rumbled. “Give me one good reason you’ll fight for me instead of those whale-obsessed bastards.”

Murchadh was still, his body stiff as he stared down the mormaer. Slowly, quietly, he sighed. “...Pointing my axe at you isn’t going to help Orkú get better.”

Uisdean blinked, taken aback for a moment, before letting out a booming laugh, slamming his fist on his thigh. “Aye, that’s the truth, isn’t it?” He chuckled, relaxing into his throne again, crossing one leg over the other as he relaxed. “The sooner that prince pup gets that magic potion ready, the sooner I can unite the sea zora under one bloody kingdom again.” He lifted a hand, drawing it through the water as he looked over the friezes that wrote their history across the walls. “They’ll tells stories for ages to come - of how during _my_ reign, we found Hyrule, took care of the whale, and united us all.” He grinned, eyes glazed, lost in his daydream. “It’ll be _perfect._ ”

“If that’ll be all,” Murchadh quipped, his smile a tight line, “I’ll dismiss myself. I have to go meet with Princey’s unit on the island.”

“Aye, sure,” Uisdean mumbled, shooing off the sage. “Go do your job, or whatever.”

Murchadh glowered, turning sharply on his heel and pushing off. He slipped out of the throne room.

Uisdean waited a moment longer after the door shut, and then his head rolled to the side. He grinned down at the stoic guard, ever present at his side. “You did what I asked, aye, Deidre?”

“The Domain zora are being encouraged to explore the deep waters,” she replied coolly, expression unchanging. “Seeing as the currents are clear today.”

“Perfect,” Uisdean smiled, eyes drawn back upward, roaming over the friezes.

* * *

“Ailbhe, this is a terrible idea,” Tottika moaned, following his white-scaled comrade further down, into the dark, cold ocean.

“ _Relax,_ ” Ailbhe chided. “I want to see the main entrance to the Province! It’s supposed to be so pretty!”

“I thought you wanted to see the Jabu,” Gaddison pointed out. “Not swim around blind.”

“That’s what this is for!” Ailbhe chirped, holding up a large chunk of luminous stone. “This will be our light, and the main entrance is apparently really obvious, anyway.” She grinned. “Lots of luminous stone. We’ll be able to see fine.”

Tottika looked nervously to Gaddison.

Gaddison rolled her eyes, arms folded tightly across her chestplate. “Fine, but we have to get back before the sage meets up with Captain Bazz.”

Ailbhe giggled excitedly, leading the other two down into the dark.

As they descended, Gaddison frowned. It was easier to see than she expected, but largely because the light of the stone reflected off Ailbhe’s scales and armor with a pale, sickly green glow. “You’re even brighter than usual,” she noted to Ailbhe, tapping her companion with a claw. “You’re like a beacon, down here.”

“Oh yeah,” Ailbhe looked down, seeing sparkling green along her body. “It’s gorgeous!”

Gaddison smiled softly, amused. Then, the brush of a current behind her had the guard stiffening. She whirled around, searching for the source of the movement.

Nothing but blackness.

“You okay, Gadds?” Tottika asked.

“...The waters _are_ clear of monsters, right?” Gaddison asked slowly.

“Yeah,” Ailbhe nodded sagely. “Something about the currents today.” She held the uncut luminous stone under her chin, the light painting her features in eerie, sinister shadows. “You’re not _scared_ , are you Gadds?” Ailbhe asked, grinning wide enough to show off her fangs.

“ _You’re_ the scaredy-scales,” Gaddison shot back. “You were terrified to go into the dark, before.”

“Yeah, but now I have a light,” Ailbhe stated confidently, straightening. “It’s not so scary now that we know the Province zora are friends, too.”

“They’re still a little…” Tottika trailed off, wobbling his hand back and forth with an uneasy expression. “...Weird, right? Bizarre?” He glanced around them, as if half-expecting Raghnaid to suddenly light up in the depths again. “...Creepy,” he decided, voice hushed. “Creepy’s the word I was looking for.”

“Don’t say stuff like that!” Ailbhe pouted at him. “They’re just...They’re different. That’s all.” She placed her free hand on her hip, annoyed. “If Prince Sidon trusts them, then so do I.”

“Let’s just go, please,” Gaddison sighed, pinching the pink flesh between her eyes, vainly hoping the bickering wouldn’t summon a headache. “The sooner we get back to Bazz, the better.”

The trio swam deeper. The light of the luminous stone helped to keep them in sight of each other, but there wasn’t much else to see. Darkness surrounded them, and aside from the sounds of their fellows, the ocean was still, with an almost oppressive quiet.

“...Shouldn’t we be there by now?” Tottika questioned, nerves edging back into his voice.

“Yeah, actually,” Ailbhe frowned, looking downward. “Oh, there’s the stones!” She pointed down, far beneath where they swam. The barest sliver of green lit up a large, steel doorway. The white-scaled guard hummed, disappointed. “That’s weird. They said it’d be open.”

“I can only see half of it,” Gaddison commented, her eyes narrowing. The light of the stones around the door cut off suddenly in the black, completely dark where there should be more stones.

Then, the black covering the entrance to the Province moved. A large, undulating tail swayed back and forth through the water, revealing the steel doorway in its entirety. Gold-lined, lit by giant, luminous boulders. Zolan script ringed the entrance. The door itself was flush against the rocks that surrounded it.

Sealed, with no Province guards in sight.

“What...was that?” Gaddison asked, her voice hushed. “What was blocking the entrance?”

“Dunno, but I don’t want to find out,” Tottika grimaced. “Let’s just leave.”

“They said it was _clear_ ,” Ailbhe insisted. “I’m sure it’s fine - Probably something docile. Let’s just go knock on the door.”

“We should be getting back—” Gaddison started, but Ailbhe had already started descending, a bright green ghostly figure in the dark. “Hey!”

Ailbhe stopped, waving her stone at the other guards. “Come on! Just to say we made it!”

As the light of the stone bounced, it lit up something else. A tubular creature, with long, twitching tendrils that stretched away from its body. A large, gaping hole of a mouth, with hundreds of sharp pointy teeth opened wide, big enough to swallow a zora whole.

“ _Ailbhe!_ ” Gaddison yelled, drawing her spear off her back.

The white-scaled guard turned, and shrieked, dropping the luminous stone as she fumbled for her own spear. As the stone sank, the creature and Ailbhe were shrouded in darkness.

“Shit, where is she?!” Tottika snarled. “I can’t see a damn thing!”

“Ailbhe, where are you?!” Gaddison yelled again, eyes searching the black for some sign of movement. She felt a rush of water in front of her, and suddenly one of the creature’s tendrils slammed against her side. Her spear was thrown from her hands, and the guard grunted as the tendril tightened around her.

“Gadds!” Tottika shouted. “What was that?! What happened?”

“It’s got me!” Gaddison growled. “I’m stuck, I can’t—” Another shriek from below told the guard that the creature had Ailbhe, as well. “Shit,” Gaddison hissed, trying in vain to struggle free from the tight, translucent tendril, her arms pinned to her sides. “ _Shit!_ ”

Then, all at once, the creature let out a sharp, pained howl, and the grip on Gaddison loosened.

The guard kicked off, pushing further away from the creature’s reach, but when she turned to look behind again, she still couldn’t see anyone. The monster bellowed again, and Gaddison was pushed back by a huge rush of water. Gaddison grimaced, weaponless and blind, save for the sight of the Province entrance below her, its door sliding shut.

Gaddison stared at the door. “What—?”

“Swim _up_ , you daft Domain zora!” came a shout, angry and laced with a Province accent.

“Who said that?!” Gaddison demanded, whirling around in the water.

“Oh, for fu—It’s Murchadh!” the sage snarled. “I’ve got your friend, now all of you swim _up!_ ”

Gaddison didn’t hesitate, pumping her legs to propel herself back to the surface. As the light grew closer, the water began to return to its familiar blue hue. Jabu’s Island was still close, and Gaddison charged toward it, sparing a glance over her shoulder.

Tottika swam just behind her, spear still in hand, his eyes wide and panicked. Next to him was Murchadh, with an iron grip on Ailbhe’s arm, dragging the white-scaled guard through the water. She gripped her ribs with her free hand, wincing with effort.

Behind them all, was the creature. A gargantuan worm-like monstrosity emerged from the dark, its hide covered in  layered, armored plates. Sharp spines ran down the course of its body, framed by the long, translucent tendrils, which were still nearly invisible as they flared out in search of prey. Here, in the light, Gaddison could see all of the massive creature’s teeth, its mouth stretching wide as it shrieked.

“Stop your gawking and _swim!_ ” Murchadh hollered.

Gaddison complied, and the group was soon in the shallow depths leading up to the beach. Murchadh pushed them onward, until they were scrambling onto dry land.

Finally out of the water, Gaddison and Tottika turned, spotting the creature breach the ocean surface. It splashed back down, its long tail squirming as it dived, heading back out to sea.

Then, it was gone, vanished as quickly as it had come.

“Wh-What…” Tottika panted, leaning heavily on his spear to keep himself upright. “What the _hell_ was that?!”

“A morpheel,” Murchadh growled, rounding on Ailbhe. “What were you doing with that luminous stone?!”

The white-scaled guard flinched in his hold. “I—A Province guard gave it to me—” she squeaked. “They said it was safe to—”

“The _hell_ it’s safe!” Murchadh snapped. He let go of Ailbhe, waving a hand at her. “With scales like yours? You’re all lucky you didn’t get gobbled up the second you got into the dark!”

Gaddison glared at the sage. “You have white scales, too,” she noted coldly. “ _You_ were swimming in the dark.”

“Aye, because I’ve got the damn sense not to _advertise_ myself with a luminous stone the size of my _head!_ ” Murchadh countered.

The commotion on the beach began to draw a crowd. Domain doctors looked on in surprise. Bazz, flanked by Junayd, soon pushed through the gaggle on onlookers, running onto the sand to meet up with their fellows.

“What happened here?” The Domain captain demanded, armor clanking as he jogged over.

“Your comrades nearly went and got themselves killed,” Murchadh explained with a snarl. The sage turned to Ailbhe again, his eyes hard. “Who told you it was safe to go down? What’s their name?”

“I...I don’t know,” Ailbhe admitted, cowing under the scrutiny. “A guard. She gave me the luminous stone.”

Murchadh’s eyes narrowed, his hand flexing at his side. “I’ll track her down,” he hissed. “And I’ll get her stripped of her damn rank.”

“Sage,” Bazz started, holding his hands up in an effort to pacify the other zora. “Please, what’s happened?”

“The depths near the Province are _extremely_ dangerous,” Murchadh stated, his long tail flicking in the sand. “It’s been full of monsters for centuries. Someone lied to your soldiers.” He looked over Ailbhe, who was still covering her side. His eyes flicked over the injury, softening somewhat in sympathy, though his fists were still curled tight at his sides. “...Broken rib?”

“Y-Yeah,” Ailbhe flinched again. “Feels like it.”

“We’ll have the doctors attend to you,” Bazz promised, helping the girl up. He inclined his head to Murchadh. “Thank you, Sage. It’s fortunate you got there when you did.”

“It shouldn’t have happened in the first place,” Murchadh grimaced. “I’ll see to it that it doesn’t happen again.”

As Bazz walked Ailbhe further inland, Gaddison eyed the sage. “...Thank you,” she muttered. “Truly. We were blind down there.”

“Aye, no kidding,” Murchadh stated, crossing his arms. “Don’t go down there without an escort. Ragh or Turlach would be best — They know their way around.”

“So do you, it seems,” Gaddison noted, looking pointedly at the sage’s bright scales.

“You don’t glow though, right?” Tottika asked Murchadh, frowning curiously at the sage. “How do you manage down there?”

Murchadh’s eyes flicked briefly to the many scars on his long tail. He grinned, though with the distinct lack of mirth in his eyes, the expression came off as strained. Almost a grimace. “Practice.”

“Mur! There you are!”

The sage turned, spotting Turlach running down the beach, waving as he approached. “Tur,” Murchadh acknowledged, his tense shoulders easing slightly.

The Province guard nodded to Gaddison. “Met up with the guards, then, have you?”

“Aye, and got them away from a _morpheel_ ,” Murchadh hissed. His eyes narrowed at the Province guard. “Where were you?”

“A morph—?” Turlach’s jaw dropped. He turned apologetically to the other guards, inclining his head. “I’m so sorry. Ragh wanted me to...I was checking guard stations around the island.”

“You didn’t happen to see a guard with a luminous stone, did you?” Murchadh asked.

“What? No,” Turlach’s head tilted in askance. “Why would a guard have a glow stone?”

Murchadh’s frown deepened, but he waved off the matter. “Forget it. You could’ve just brought the rest of the Domain group to Jabu Orkú.” He nodded to the crowd of doctors and guards hauling hearty fish on the shore. “Why haven’t you done _that_ yet?”

“You’re the sage,” Turlach huffed a laugh, as though the answer were obvious. “Bad form to visit him without you there.”

“...Right,” Murchadh sighed, irritably. “Let’s just head over there once the doctors see to that injured lass.”

As though on cue, Ailbhe stood from her spot on the shore with a bright grin. She waved at the trio, an empty potion bottle in hand, and a few more littered by her feet.

“The hell?” Murchadh scoffed, watching in disbelief as Ailbhe brightly bounced around, good as new. “It already—? That shite heals _bones?_ ”

“Maybe just one bone,” Gaddison chuckled. “You should see what they can do to the Hero. He’s been on death’s door one minute and off to fight a lynel the next, with the right potion.”

“...Well, I suppose we’re ready to go, then,” Murchadh said tiredly. He walked toward the crowd, clearing his throat and smiling widely at them, all his previous anger wiped from his face, like it was never there. “Apologies for the delay, and thank you all for your patience!” he called. “My name is Murchadh, and I’m the Province’s Sage.” Several of the Domain zora nodded along as he introduced himself. The sage gestured inland, toward the west of the island. “I’ll be leading you to Jabu Orkú. We’ll have to go through town to get to the Temple, and if you have any questions along the way, feel free to ask.” With that, he walked past them, onto a cobblestone path heading toward a series of gray, stone houses.

The Domain zora picked up their belongings, including the many crates full of fish, trudging after the sage. Turlach, Bazz, and the rest of Sidon’s unit made their way to the front of the pack.

As the crowd walked through town, several Province zora peered through their paneless windows. A few smiled at the sight of Murchadh, though most simply stared at the group of foreigners parading behind him. Children poked their heads out of small alleyways to gawk, while adults were content to stay inside their rocky homes.

“There’s quite a number of people up here on the island, as well,” Bazz observed, looking around at the stone structures curiously.

“Mostly fishers and their families,” Turlach shrugged. “Though, I guess there’s a lot of devotees to Jabu, too. They wanted to be closer to him, so they just set up some houses here.”

“And a pub!” Tottika pointed out, grinning at the larger building they were about to pass.

The windows were dark, with no lanterns lit inside, but the front door creaked open. A reddish-brown zora stepped out, white spots under her eyes crinkling as she grinned. She looked older than the others the unit had seen, her scales toughened over the years. With a fond, almost motherly smile, she addressed the sage. “I thought I heard a commotion out here. Good to see you, Mur.”

“Maeve,” the sage greeted with a soft smile of his own. “Been a while.”

“And you’ve got a bunch of fae with you!” Maeve laughed, exiting the pub to join the crowd. “What handsome strangers,” she crooned, eyeing Bazz. “Welcome to the island. You going to see Orkú?”

“Uh, thank you,” Bazz flushed, caught off-guard by the sudden approach. “Yes.”

“Maeve’s the owner of the best pub in the Province,” Turlach provided, beaming at the woman.

“You, uh,” Bazz cleared his throat, addressing the older woman. “You called us ‘fae?’”

“Aye, like in the old stories,” Maeve chuckled. She looked ahead, at Murchadh. “Have you sung any of the Hyrule songs to them yet?”

“There are _songs?_ ” Tottika asked.

“Guess that answers that,” Maeve laughed. She walked a bit faster, nudging the sage in the side. “Go on, Mur, sing them something. It’s a ways to the Temple, still.”

“Absolutely not,” Murchadh grimaced at her.

“I’m sure they’re curious about how we see them,” Maeve insisted, though she seemed to be delighting in harassing Murchadh a bit more than providing entertainment for the Domain zora. “You are, aren’t you?” she asked Bazz, blue eyes glinting with mischief.

The captain turned to his unit, seeing a mix of curiosity and excitement in their faces. “...It would be interesting,” Bazz admitted, nodding to the pub owner. “I know we’re seen as a bit of a myth, but I didn’t realize there were songs.”

Maeve’s grin widened further, and she nudged Murchadh again. “Come on, then Mur. You should be singing more, anyway. You’ll get out of practice, before long.”

“Will it get you to stop bothering me,” Murchadh asked flatly, grumbling.

“No,” Maeve laughed. “You know better than that.”

“Oh, come on, Mur!” Turlach encouraged. “We haven’t heard you sing in ages! A song about Hyrule would be perfect!”

Murchadh shot the Province guard a glare.

“...I’d like to hear a song,” Ailbhe piped up, her eyes wide and hopeful.

Finally, the sage caved, his shoulders slumping as he let out a defeated groan. “Fine.” He straightened, taking a breath before immediately launching into light, ethereal lyric: “ _Come, my love, our worlds would part; Goddesses guide us across the dark. Come with me and be mine, my love; Stay and break my heart._ ”

Bazz and the rest of the unit watched the sage, surprised and transfixed. Murchadh’s voice was steady and sure, hitting each note with practiced, skillful ease. The sound carried, soft but still clear as they walked along the bumpy road.

“ _From the shores through the ancient mist, you bear the mark of my Hyrulean kiss. Clear the way; I will take you home to eternal bliss."_  The sage finished, scowling at the pub owner. “There. Are you satisfied?”

“I don’t know,” Maeve laughed, and then turned to Bazz. “Was that enough for you lot?”

“That was so good!” Ailbhe chirped, clasping her hands together.

“You have an excellent voice, Sage,” Bazz noted, smiling.

“Thanks,” Murchadh said, his words still flat and not quite reaching a grateful tone. “I have to lead ceremonies with it, so it’s good that it sounds alright.”

“You sing songs like that?” Tottika questioned. “During ceremonies?”

“Oracle, no,” Murchadh scoffed. “That one’s a love song, or something. There’s a legend warning about stumbling into Hyrule and falling for one of the fae—Uh.” He glanced awkwardly at the crowd behind him. “One of you, I guess. It’s nonsense, though. Pure fancy.”

“What about that part regarding the mist?” Bazz asked curiously. “There isn’t any mist here, or around the shores of Hyrule.”

“There used to be, east of here,” Turlach answered. “Actually, I think it finally vanished about a year ago. People used to get lost in it. Even going underwater — the currents used to be crazy, around there.” The Province guard smirked at Murchadh. “That’s why Mur was so mad when Ragh decided to explore the west, once the mist was gone.”

“She doesn’t have the best judgement,” Murchadh grumbled. “She’s got damn good luck, though.”

“...Hold on,” Bazz paused, his eyes narrowing as he pieced the Province zoras’ words together. “Then, that mist — It was between here an Hyrule, up until around Calamity Ganon was defeated.” He turned to his compatriots, frowning. “Mists that people get _lost_ in sounds very familiar.”

“...The Lost Woods?” Gaddison provided.

“That’s what I was thinking,” Bazz nodded, still frowning. “That mist was formed from Hyrule’s natural magic, though. Why would Hyrule’s magic cut itself off from the outside?”

“Regardless, it’s gone now, aye?” Murchadh shrugged as he walked. “And we’ve met, and you’ve all made it here safely. And,” he pointed ahead of them, at a steep, sloping hill.

Built into the hill was a pristine temple built out of white stone, with the crest of the zora royal family displayed prominently over the entrance. A wide plaza stretched out before them, the paved stones decorated with worn, ancient glyphs. The marking resembled echo lines, or currents.

Murchadh stepped to the side, allowing the Domain zora get a better look. “Here we have the Temple of the Oracle.”

“So, is your Jabu close, then?” Bazz asked, eyes roaming over the elaborate structure.

“He’s behind it,” Murchadh explained casually. “There’s a beach at the back of the Temple he likes to rest at.” He gestured for the crowd to follow. “Come on, then! Not much farther.”

The sage led them to an out-of-the-way grassy slope, heading down to the water. Soon enough, a massive beach stretched before them, littered with empty barrels.

There, resting his gigantic head on sand, was Jabu Orkú.

“Holy Hylia,” Tottika breathed. “He’s _huge._ ”

The whale huffed through his blowhole, expelling a small cloud of water. His scales were mostly black, save for his white underbelly and the spots under his eyes. The spots made his eyes look eerily bigger, from a distance, but up close the Domain zora could see his tired, brown eyes staring dolefully back at them. A large, golden crown rested atop his head, designed to be a perfect fit, and decorated with three enormous sapphires.

Murchadh seemed reenergized, seeing the whale. He jogged over, feet splashing in the shallow waves. “Hello, Orkú!” the sage chirped, brushing a hand over the tip of the whale’s snout. “You’ve got plenty of visitors, today.”

Jabu Orkú let out a loud, low groan, the sound rumbling over the crowd of zora.

“I know you don’t feel well,” Murchadh murmured, petting the whale. “It’ll be alright, though, I promise.”

“It’s amazing,” Gaddison whispered, unable to tear her eyes away from the sight. Beside her, Ailbhe’s hands covered her mouth, quiet and in awe.

As Jabu Orkú nudged the sage softly, barely even moving, Bazz’s fists clenched in determination. “He’s very weak,” the captain muttered, and then turned, addressing the crowd. “Let’s start unloading the fish. Doctors, please begin your examinations.”

The crowd sprang into action at the words, dragging their crates of fish closer to the whale. With Murchadh’s direction, they dumped the crates onto the beach, close to the Jabu’s mouth.

Jabu Orkú sniffed, straining forward to reach the offerings. He extended his large, pale pink tongue, lapping up the fish into his mouth.

Murchadh gave the whale one more nose pat, and then made his way back up the beach, to where Bazz stood and oversaw the other Domain zora.

“That should help, some,” Bazz noted with a smile.

“Aye, a bit,” Murchadh nodded, but then cast a worried glance at the whale. “...He used to just inhale the fish we brought to him,” the sage remarked, watching Jabu Orkú slowly consume the hearty fish.

“I’m sure we’ll figure out what’s wrong,” Bazz encouraged the sage. He’d have to be the positive, optimistic one, with Sidon still in Hyrule. “In the meantime, we’ll help in whatever way we can.”

Murchadh nodded his thanks, waiting further inland as Bazz rejoined the other Domain zora. The sage watched as the crowd coordinated the fish offerings, doctors swimming along the edges of the whale to examine him.

“You’re looking grim as ever.”

Murchadh startled, turning to see Maeve staring at him. Her arms were crossed over her chest.

“What do my looks have to do with anything?” Murchadh asked with a frown.

“Uisdean’s running you ragged, down there,” Maeve observed quietly. “You’re not even cleaning your pauldrons anymore.” She inclined her head to Jabu Orkú, and the surrounding Domain zora. “You belong _here._ You know you do.” The pub owner grimaced at one of the scars on Murchadh’s tail, brighter and fresher than the others. “When are you going to get _out_ of there, Mur? How long are you going to keep this up?”

Murchadh looked at the Domain zora, biting the inside of his lip as he watched. They hefted fish after fish to Jabu Orkú, who ate them all, albeit slowly, and weakly. Bazz called orders to his soldiers, speeding along the process and coordinating with the doctors they’d brought along to help.

Help that came without cost, simply from the Domain’s good-will.

As the crowd worked away, Murchadh recalled his conversation with Uisdean. The options. Options for war, with these people who were trying their best to assist Jabu Orkú. Who wanted nothing more than to give aid. Peaceful people. _Kind_ people.

People he’d have to fight.

“...However long it’ll take to make the Province safe,” Murchadh answered, turning away and heading back up the slope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link, Sidon and Zelda will return next chapter! For now we have...a lot of zora LOL
> 
> If you wanna know what song Mur is singing, it's called Tír na nÓg, by Celtic Woman (though with a few words changed to fit the setting)! Here's a link if you wanna listen: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dhW1mh7U6-U
> 
> Also, here's the link to the FFS Series Discord server in case people wanna join: https://discord.gg/rRKTBXR Come say hi! :D


	12. Rock Brisket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One elf dork gets archery lessons, the other elf dork starts panicking about existentialism! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERR CHRIMAS

Sidon stepped down from the platform of the Mo’a Keet shrine, eyes wide with wonder as he stared up at the towering heights of Death Mountain. The air was cooler here, by the Foothill Stable. Just far enough away to keep the zora prince and his hylian companions safe from the searing, stifling heat of the volcano. Lines of lava streamed down the rocks, bright as the sun despite their distance. Sidon felt his scales already starting to dry.

“It’s a shame you won’t be able to join us up there, Sidon,” Zelda commented, standing next to the prince, readjusting the traveler’s bow she carried. “Goron Village is very welcoming.”

Sidon shot her a rueful smile. “Unfortunately it would take quite a lot of fireproof elixir to even get close.” He turned back, eyeing his champion curiously. “You’re heading up, Link?”

The hero nodded, gaze locked on the Sheikah Slate in his hands. “I’ll be right back,” he promised. “Gotta grab gear for Zelda.” He grinned to the pair, and then was engulfed in familiar, shimmering blue. The beam shot suddenly into the sky, and with that, Link was gone.

“I suppose we’ll just wait for him here, then,” Zelda observed with a huff, pouting as she looked over the nearby stable.

“You traveled to Goron Village using elixirs, last time, did you not?” Sidon asked her.

“Yes,” Zelda nodded. “It was convenient, but with the royal treasury ransacked, I…” she let out a weak, despaired laugh. “I’m afraid I must rely on Link for a while longer.”

“You know he doesn’t mind helping you,” Sidon reassured her. “In fact, he’s quite happy to.”

“...I know,” Zelda muttered. “Still, I should like to be able to take care of myself, for a change.” She gestured vaguely at the volcano. “That’s why Link thought of getting me fireproof gear, for when I’ll be able to explore on my own.”

“That should be very rewarding,” Sidon commented with a grin.

“Yes,” the princess smiled despite her sigh. “Though I still have to—Oh!” She beamed up at Sidon then, clasping her hands together. “That reminds me, I meant to ask you — Would you be willing to teach me how to use a bow and rapier properly? I’d like to learn how to defend myself.”

Sidon mirrored her enthusiasm. “Of course, I’d be delighted! Though,” he chuckled, patting the rapier at his side “Perhaps not with this one. We should start with something a bit less dangerous.”

The princess pulled her bow from her back, holding it out with pride. “I’ve learned a bit of archery already. Perhaps you could critique me?”

“I’d wondered why Link handed that to you,” Sidon hummed as he looked over the weapon. “Of course. Let’s set up over there,” he nodded to the clear, open space in front of the stable, “shall we?”

The pair descended the rocks. They waved at a young girl, the stable hand, going about her chores, and then located a tree in the distance as a target. Zelda took up her bow.

Sidon hummed as he observed her. The princess’s prior knowledge was obvious, with her foot placement. Her back was straight, too - a good sign. Knowing the basics already was going to make teaching her much simpler. “You’ll want to straighten your shoulders more,” the zora noted, gently positioning Zelda with a hand. “And don’t lock your arm — You’re likely to get hit by the bowstring when it fires.”

Zelda shifted, correcting her stance with a focused frown. Her armed strained to keep the arrow drawn, but her eyes didn’t sway from her target. “Like this?”

“Good!” Sidon cheered, and then waved a hand at their target. “Now, fire when ready!”

Zelda didn’t hesitate, loosing her arrow. Sunlight glinted off the metal tip as it flew, silent and deadly in its graceful arc.

Over the tree it went, missing completely.

“Ah,” Sidon observed, wincing in sympathy. “...Did you happen to move the bow up as you fired?”

“I didn’t think so…” Zelda pouted. Her arrow was long gone — over the rocks, and in the lake beyond. The princess studied the bow in her hands. It was in perfect working order. Link had made sure of that. Nothing was wrong with her weapon. Zelda sighed. “...but I must have.”

“Not to worry!” Sidon chirped. “We have many more arrows you can use for practice.” He clenched a fist over his chest, a determined grin on his face. “You’ll hit it, I’m certain!”

Zelda offered him an unsure smile in response, and then took up her stance again, drawing a new arrow. This time, she would pay more care to her stance after firing. Her eyes narrowed, locked onto the tree trunk. The princess took a breath, steadying herself. Then, she let the second arrow fly.

 _Thunk_.

The arrow stuck, barely. Any more to the side and it would have glanced off the tree entirely, but it hit. Zelda face lit up, abandoning her stance entirely to turn and beam at Sidon. “I did it!”

‘ _A quick learner, already,_ ’ Sidon thought, applauding. “Excellent shot, Zelda!”

The stable hand looked up at the exclamation, looking confusedly at the hylian girl. “Your name is Zelda?”

“Uh,” Zelda froze, her grip on the bow going stiff with discomfort. “...Yes. It is.”

“How pretty!” the stable hand commented, her face brightening. “Named after the princess from a hundred years ago, eh?”

Sidon barely withheld a laugh, the stable hand’s guess a bit closer than she might have thought. “Actually—”

“Yes!” Zelda interrupted, stepping forward to draw the girl’s attention. “Yes, exactly that. Just like her.”

Sidon frowned at the princess in question.

“You were going to show me another technique, weren’t you, Sidon?” Zelda asked, turning back to the zora and effectively ending the conversation. She strode back into position, pointedly avoiding making eye contact with the other girl.

Sidon knelt next to her, his eyes narrowing. His voice dropped to a whisper. “Is everything alright?”

“...I don’t want people to know who I am,” Zelda explained quietly, fiddling with her bowstring. “Not yet, at least. Not when I...I don’t know what I want to do.”

Sidon’s eyes flicked up to the stable hand again, who was busy tending to the horses. None the wiser. “...Very well,” Sidon nodded. “Then, I won’t say anything, either.”

Zelda gave him a grateful smile. Then, her attention was drawn back to the shrine, as the sheikah runes activated.

Link appeared, carrying a second set of fireproof gear in his arms. Beneath the bundle, he wave a hand in greeting. As Sidon and Zelda approached, he lifted the grate off his own helmet, a cheeky grin on his face. “Got it. It’s ugly, but it works. Promise.”

Zelda took the new gear from him, amused. “I’m sure it will suit our purposes just fine, Link. Thank you.”

The champion nodded, and then turned to Sidon. “Bludo’s coming here, for you.”

“That’s the chief of the gorons, yes?” Sidon clarified.

“Yeah. Complained about his back, but…” Link rolled his eyes, still smiling. “He’s on his way.”

“I’ll go put this on,” Zelda declared, hefting the fireproof gear. “Yunobo is also aware that we’re coming, yes?”

“Told him,” Link affirmed.

“Then we are that much closer to obtaining a rock brisket,” Sidon smiled. “Good luck up there, you two.”

“Be back soon,” Link promised, kissing Sidon’s hand and squeezing the prince’s fingers.

“I’ll be waiting,” the prince grinned.

* * *

“How in Hylia’s name did you fight _Fireblight Ganon_ in this armor?!” Zelda questioned, stumbling away from Shae Mo’sah Shrine in her bulky gear. Her arms were spread wide as she tried to balance herself, hyper aware of the pools of lava that surrounded Goron City.

“Bombs, mostly,” Link shrugged as he walked. “They don’t need much coordination.”

The princess scoffed, lumbering down the slope to join him. “You make it look so easy,” she bemoaned.

“No Ganon this time,” Link observed, leading her toward the paths that would take them to the main entrance of the city. “You’ll manage.”

“I suppose I’ll have to,” Zelda grumbled, shuffling behind him. Experimentally, she reached back and retrieved her bow, noting she could at least draw her weapon easily enough. “It will take some getting used to.”

They walked past the numerous Gorons, as well as the increasing number of Gerudo visitors hunting for new precious stones. It was a clear day, with joyful laughs in the air melding with the bubbling, roaring lava around them.

“It hasn’t changed much, here,” Zelda observed with a fond smile. “The people have, perhaps, but everything else—” She stopped, looking up to a large, carved face in the rock. Previous leaders of the Gorons smiled back at her, each bright and confident as their stony gaze watched over the city. The princess’s face fell, somewhat. “...The addition of Daruk is new.”

Link stood by her, locking eyes with the carving of Daruk. The goron champion was depicted with an easy, content smile, at the very top of the peak. A quiet calm radiated from the memorial. Too calm, almost, for the boisterous Daruk.

“He looks so serious,” Zelda commented quietly.

“He should be laughing,” Link noted. He turned to the princess with a smirk. “The really loud kind.”

“You mean the laugh that always irritated Revali?” Zelda chuckled herself. “Yes, that would be very appropriate.” She tore her eyes away from the monument, taking a breath. “...Perhaps we could find a place for a statue of all of them.”

Link hesitated, wondering where exactly she meant to put such a thing, but eventually nodded. He clasped her shoulder gently, only letting go when she nodded to him. With that, the pair made their way to the entrance of the city.

Waiting for them, was Yunobo. “Link!” The young goron brightened at his post, waving jovially at the pair. “Hey! So, you and your friend here are looking for a rock brisket?”

“Yeah, they’re...That way?” Link asked, pointing vaguely in the direction he remembered recovering a rock delicacy. Hordes of moblins had stood in the way, then, but their numbers should have thinned, by now. With the three of them, it would be done in a matter of minutes.

Yunobo turned his head to look in the same direction. “What? Oh, no, no — Those are rock steaks.” His head tilted, wide lips stretching into a confused frown. “You did say ‘brisket,’ right?”

Link shared a glance with Zelda. “...Is there a difference?”

“Oh, yeah, a big difference!” Yunobo answered. “It all depends on where you get the rock from! Briskets aren’t too hard to make but uh…” He looked distinctly more concerned then, eyes darting from the pair to the volcano in the distance. “The rocks you’d need are, um. They’re in the crater of Death Mountain.” He giggled, too high-pitched and nervous. “We _might_ actually need Vah Rudania to get some, but no one knows how to pilot it anymore.”

Zelda brought a finger to her lips. Or, would have, if it weren’t for the grate in front of her face. She tapped it as she thought. “I may be able to get it working again. At least, the basic functionality of the legs.” She turned to look at Link. “We could use one to extract some of the rock from the crater.”

“Sounds good,” Link smiled.

“You’ll be joining us, won’t you, Yunobo?” Zelda asked.

“I...Well...I’m—” the young goron gulped, tapping the tips of his fingers together. “D-Do I have to? You know your way up the mountain, right Link?”

“We’ll have need of your knowledge once we’re at Rudania,” Zelda explained. “We don’t know which rocks to extract, specifically. We would be most grateful if you were to accompany us.”

“Oh,” Yunobo squeaked. “...Okay,” he sighed, slumping forward in resignation. “Okay, I guess I have to, huh.”

* * *

Zelda grunted irritably, her pace slow, even compared to their goron companion. Rocks were strewn everywhere, and she struggled to clamber over them as they made their ascent. The second cannon was in sight, now. Not too far. She could make it, even as winded as she was.

“You alright?” Link asked from further ahead.

Zelda frowned at him under the grate of her helmet. She couldn’t quite make out the champion’s expression from here, but he sounded sincere in his concern. “I assure you…” she huffed, “I am _quite_ fine.”

“Don’t sound fine,” the hero observed, holding a hand out for her to take. “You sound winded.”

“In my defense, holding Ganon at bay for a hundred years didn’t require much hiking,” Zelda commented. She pouted at the extended hand, but eventually took it, allowing Link to help her up the steeper incline.

“Travelling around Hyrule’s gonna,” Link grinned at her. “You’ll get used to hiking.”

“I have the Sheikah Slate for that,” Zelda scoffed, letting go of his hand to dismiss him. “I can’t wait to get Rudania’s systems back up. Warping there will be so much easier.”

The group paused at the cannon. Yunobo leaned back, smiling up at the tip of the volcano. “We’re making pretty good progress!” he noted cheerfully. “And no monsters, so far!” He looked to the hylians, hopeful. “Maybe they all got scared off when Rudania shot that beam of light?”

“It’s possible,” Zelda muttered, though her brows furrowed with doubt. “If we have the time to spare, I could try to get it working at a hundred percent again.”

“You could? Really?” Yunobo asked, eyes alight with excitement. “So, we could use Rudania ourselves, again?”

Zelda nodded. “Hopefully, yes. I recall the elders during Daruk’s time being interested in its mining capabilities.”

“Just what I was thinking,” Yunobo laughed. “A lot of the tastiest rocks are hard to get to, but we’d definitely be able to with a Divine Beast.”

Link masked his distaste of the idea of rocks as food, opting to look up the path, instead. Movement on the far edge of the volcano caught his eye, and the champion frowned.

“Link?” Yunobo questioned, turning to look the same way. “What’s—?” The goron’s question caught in his throat as he spotted three large figures making their way down the path.

A pack of moblins, running straight at them.

Link drew the Master Sword, charging past Yunobo, who immediately curled into a ball surrounded by the brilliant red of Daruk’s Protection. The leader of the pack of moblins hefted its dragonbone club, swinging it down at the champion, only to miss as Link leapt to the side. The champion parried the second moblin’s club, and then raised his sword in challenge to their leader.

The blue monster screeched, recovering, smacking the champion’s sword back before swinging again at Link’s stomach.

Link braced himself, arms drawn up to trigger his own blessing from Daruk. The shield would block it. Shatter, of course, considering the weight of the weapon, but he’d be fine.

The club smashed into his arms, propelling Link backward and down the slope.

The hero grunted painfully as he rolled, coming to a stop far beyond his allies. ‘ _What the hell?_ ’ he groused. ‘ _Why didn’t it…?_ ’

“ _Link!_ ” Zelda gasped, the champion tumbling past her. A growl drew her attention back to the moblins, and she paled. One of the red moblins beelined to the princess, a claymore at the ready. A worried glance at her surroundings told her she was too close to the edge of the rocky path, boots sliding on shaky stone.

Lava bubbled behind her.

She drew her bow back in a panic, aiming for the moblin’s chest, only to realize on release that she’d jerked her bow up again at the last moment.

The moblin’s screech stopped short, an arrow lodged in its forehead.

Zelda stood still, watching dumbfounded as the creature fell backward. It remained there, still and silent, and Zelda barely heard the enraged squealing of its companions. The princess’s gloved hands curled tight around her bow. “I...I did it,” she muttered.

Link scrambled back up the slope, giving pause when he saw the dead moblin laying prone by Zelda’s feet. The princess beamed at him.

“Link, I did it!”

The champion let out a surprised, but pleased laugh. “You did!”

“Guys, a little help, please?!” Yunobo shouted.

The hylians sprang into action again, Link charging into the fray of moblins. ‘ _Just go fast_ ,’ he told himself. ‘ _Just don’t let them hit you, for now._ ’ He could figure out what happened with Daruk’s Protection once they were all safe. He ducked under one attack, swiping the Master Sword cleanly through the second red moblin’s leg. As it stumbled, he shoved the sword into its chest, delivering one, clean, final blow before turning his attention to the pack leader again.

The blue snarled down at him, beady eyes burning as it lifted its dragonbone club. Before it could swing again, however, an arrow shot into is arm. The monster shrieked, dropping its weapon.

“Straighten my shoulders—” Zelda mumbled, drawing again and taking aim.

The blue moblin squealed, furious, ignoring the crouching Yunobo in favor of the hylians. Another arrow pierced its shoulder, and it lumbered forward, abandoning its weapon to throw a punch at Link.

The champion dodged with another side-step, and then spun, slashing through the beast’s stomach in an arc. A few more quick slashes drove it backward, stumbling.

The moblin let out a surprised squeak as its foot slipped, and it tumbled into the stream of lava below.

“...Are they gone?” Yunobo asked, peering up through his large fingers at the sudden silence.

“Yeah,” Link confirmed, giving the Master Sword a couple of shakes. The blood would likely dry on it. He grimaced.

“Oh, good,” the goron sighed, deactivating his Protection and standing upright. “I guess they’re not completely gone, after all…”

“That was…” Zelda started, hands shaking where she gripped her weapon. “Terrifying. And exhilarating.”

“Nice shooting,” Link praised, waving a hand to the dead moblin before her. “Even got a headshot.”

“A stroke of sheer _luck_ , I think,” the princess laughed nervously. She made her way around the corpse gingerly, sighing in relief once she managed to rejoin the other two. “For a moment there, I feared I was going to hit you, instead of the moblin you were facing.”

Link snorted, shaking his head. “You’re better than you think,” he assured her. “It’s fine.” He ignored the cold pit in his stomach, completely at odds with their surroundings. They were safe now. He hadn’t needed Daruk’s Protection in the long run. They didn’t have much farther to go.

Still, the memory of Daruk’s ability stalling in the castle, and now here, gnawed at the champion.

“S-So, should we, uh…” Yunobo waved his large hand at the path. “Should we keep going?”

After waiting a moment for Link to take the lead, he and Zelda followed suit, trudging past the slain moblins and up the slope.

Soon enough, Vah Rudania was within reach. After climbing up the salamander’s unmoving leg, the trio stood at the entrance to the Divine Beast.

Zelda immediately jogged inside, heading for the controls.

Yunobo hung back, his eyes wanding over the hulking machine with quiet awe. “Still can’t believe it was _my_ ancestor that piloted this thing,” he murmured.

“You could too,” Link noted. “Probably.”

“What?” Yunobo laughed. “Me? No way. I’m still working on being brave enough to just get _up_ here. I can’t pilot it.”

“You’re plenty brave,” Link assured him. “You’re here, aren’t you?”

“Well…” Yunobo’s head tilted as he pondered, looking around the vast, empty belly of the beast. “...I guess you’re right.”

Suddenly, the beast rumbled, machinery whirring back to life. Consoles lit up blue, and the joints groaned as the gigantic lizard moved its feet under itself.

“Got it!” Zelda called triumphantly. “Yunobo, where do we extract the rock?”

“F-Further down!” the goron yelled back. “Inside the—” he swallowed thickly, and then grabbed hold of a beam to keep himself grounded. “Inside the crater.”

With a number of ominous cranking noises, Rudania slowly edged its way down, facing the magma. Its passengers secured themselves as their positioning shifted, though of the three, Link adjusted easiest. He stood on the side of a pillar, helping Yunobo up to more solid footing.

Almost at the edge of the pool of lava, the beast stopped, raising one clawed foot. Under Zelda’s direction, the beast pierced the rock, drawing back with a large, burning hot boulder.

“It’s a very large piece,” Zelda called. “Will that be enough for a rock brisket?”

“It’s fine!” Yunobo yelped, crouching to keep steady as the beast vibrated with movement. “We can cut it, it’s fine!”

With a few more inputs to the controls, the beast shimmied its way back up the volcano. Once completely upright, it paused, and Zelda walked out of the control room, standing tall with a proud smile. “That should do, yes?”

“Yep!” Yunobo squeaked. “Yep, let’s uh, let’s get down and never do that again, huh?”

Zelda giggled. “Come on, Yunobo. We can get Rudania to bring us back down the mountain. I’ll show you.”

The goron hesitated, but with a nudge from Link, stumbled forward to follow.

‘ _One more down,_ ’ Link thought, peering out a window at the boulder clutched in Rudania’s claw. As Zelda and Yunobo chatted about the mechanics of the Beast, the champion looked down at his hands. With a furtive glance to the pair, he walked away, out of earshot and behind a pillar. He pounded a fist into his opposite hand, taking up the stance for Daruk’s Protection.

Nothing.

Link’s hands lowered, slowly, and the dark worry in his stomach returned, branching through his insides. It should be _warm_. He should feel Daruk’s ability coursing through his veins, manifesting as bright, burning energy. Instead, his arms fell limp at his sides, and he stood staring at the empty air.

If his journey across Hyrule had taught him anything, it was that the champions’ abilities had more than their fair share of uses outside of battle. It didn’t have to be a moblin, or a lynel, or a yiga trying to murder the hero once and for all. He could slip. He could fall. He could misjudge the distance between himself and one of his own bombs. The champions’ powers had protected him, not just from monsters, but from freak accidents that he hadn’t prepared for. Accidents that he’d be helpless to stop.

One more ingredient down. Four more to gather, with no telling how dangerous they might be to collect.

And one less champion ability to save him, if something went wrong.


	13. Maku Leaf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dork trio heads to the forest, to inquire about some leaves!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stg this fic is getting finished, just at the most "slowly but surely" pace lol
> 
> For anyone who's interested, here's the link to the FFS Series Discord server in case people wanna join: https://discord.gg/rRKTBXR - I usually chime in there when a chapter's getting close to done!

“I can hardly believe such a tiny portion of that boulder counts as a rock brisket,” Zelda commented, marvelling as Link managed to shove the significantly smaller, expertly cooked rock into his pack. She held her bow at her side, half-tempted to practice shooting again at her target tree. Instead, she, along with Sidon, watched Link as he stubbornly stuffed more of the rock into an unyielding leather pouch.

The stablehand who had watched Zelda’s archery practice earlier eyed the trio as well, with a look of concerned confusion.

Several annoyed grunts later, Link successfully secured the sliced brisket. He directed a shrug at Zelda. “I don’t question it anymore.”

“The gorons have been quite amicable to share their culture with the rest of us,” Sidon noted with a smile. “Though, I must admit there are still many things about them we don’t understand.”

“Was your talk with Bludo enlightening?” Zelda asked the prince.

Sidon winced, eyes flitting to the side. “Well...Yes, and no, I suppose. He told me they are very willing to send an ambassador to travel back and forth between Death Mountain and the Domain, as their rolling will be faster than any of our own emissaries.” He chuckled, then. “Though, Bludo himself will be staying on the mountain, I think. He complained quite a bit about his back.”

“I suppose that still works out,” Zelda smiled, amused. “Now, where to next? As I recall, we have to find maku leaves, a Roc’s feather, and a…” She pouted, trying to remember as she pulled up the Sheikah Slate and loading the map. “...a _leever,_ I believe.”

“I mentioned the ingredients to Bludo, actually,” Sidon commented, “But he seemed about as lost as we are.”

Zelda hummed, dragging a finger over the screen of the slate, looking for likely locations. “They certainly aren’t items I can recall seeing at a marketplace…” she muttered. The princess’s head lifted, questioning the champion instead. “You really didn’t come across any of them during your adventure, Link?”

The champion frowned, unanswering, eyes dazed as he looked at the slate. A rock steak had been the only thing he remembered that was even _close_ to anything on the list. Now, that was done, and they were at a dead end.

And Daruk’s Protection was malfunctioning.

He didn’t want to think about how much worse this adventure could get.

Sidon gently nudged his love. “Dearest? Are you alright?”

Link snapped to attention, startled. “Uh, yeah.” His eyes dropped as he scratched the back of his neck. “Yeah, sorry. Distracted.”

“I’ll take that as a ‘no,’ then,” Zelda decided with a small smile.

Link shook his head, apologetic as he grimaced at the slate.

“Well, if the zora don’t know,” Zelda started, turning the map around to show her companions, “perhaps someone older will.”

The men looked at each other, confused. Link took a closer look at the slate, the image zoomed in on gigantic mass of forest, surrounded by water. Recognition dawned on the champion as he noted the positioning of nearby shrine locations. Lake Saria. Mido Swamp.

The Lost Woods.

“The Deku Tree?” Link clarified.

Zelda nodded, suddenly much more confident. “The Deku Tree’s wisdom has been heralded for generations in the royal family. Honestly, we probably could have spoken to it much sooner.”

“An excellent idea!” Sidon grinned. “If anything should know what a Maku Tree is, a fellow tree would certainly be our best bet.”

“Shall we walk there?” the princess suggested. “They woods aren’t very far. It shouldn’t take more than half a day.”

Link fidgeted where he stood. Half a day with monsters still potentially roaming about. Then a trek through misty, agonizingly confusing woods. “There’s a shrine,” he supplied. “Let’s use that.”

“Are you sure?” Zelda questioned, frowning. “I would have thought you’d be eager to take a more scenic route.”

Link flushed, eyes darting away as he mumbled.

Zelda raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“‘ _Don’t want to get lost again,_ ’ I think he said,” Sidon repeated.

“We won’t get lost,” Zelda scoffed with a wave of her hand. “Traversing the Woods is simple — all we have to do is follow the wind.”

Link’s head perked up, and he stared, wide-eyed, at the princess. “...What?”

Zelda placed a hand on her hip, eyeing the champion with frustration. “If you hold up a torch, the wind blows the flames in the direction you need to follow. Honestly, there were even torches left at the entrance, when I was there last.” At Link’s parted mouth, and furious expression, she faltered. “...Link, did you not know?”

The champion’s mouth snapped shut, hands balling into fists at his sides. “...that’s what those were for,” he concluded, his face burning as he turned away.

Sidon held back a chuckle, shooting the other man a sympathetic smile. “You found some other manner of traversing the woods, though, didn’t you?”

“Yes,” Link groused. “I followed a fox.”

“...A magic fox?” Zelda inquired. “I can’t imagine any sort of normal fox would be able to—”

“No, a normal one,” Link explained, tiredly placing his head in one hand. “Only worked when I…” He winced, peering at Zelda between his fingers. “...threatened to set the forest on fire.”

Sidon couldn’t contain his laughter as Zelda’s jaw dropped, aghast. The princess fumed. “You _what—?!_ ”

Link plucked the slate out of her hands as hastily as he could. “Let’s just warp!”

* * *

 

The forest was oddly sparse when they arrived. Birds and squirrels chirped and chittered happily in the branches of the Great Deku Tree, though no other creatures were in sight.

Link frowned, confused, walking away from the shrine and further into the light of the clearing. There was no large, rotund friend shaking maracas in greeting. No tiny voices whispering, or laughter on the wind. As the trio approached the clearing’s center, he turned around in a circle, eyeing each bush with concern.

Not even a fox in sight.

“Where are the koroks?” the champion wondered aloud.

“Koroks again,” Zelda muttered quietly. “Link, we aren’t here to confirm your flights of fancy.”

“They _live_ here!” Link protested.

“I thought they lived all over Hyrule?” Sidon questioned, though his attention was drawn to the gargantuan tree before them, and the beautifully paved monument below their feet.

“They’re everywhere,” Link tried to explain, exasperated. There should be hundreds more of them, though, here in the woods. Strewn about the branches, guarding the exits to the deeper parts of the forest. Walking about their peaceful haven from the world outside. Looking to Sidon and Zelda, the champion scratched the back of his neck, puzzled. “They must be hiding.”

“Is this where the Master Sword was?” Sidon asked, kneeling to examine the small, raised pedestal bearing the mark of Hyrule’s royal family.

Before either of the hylians could answer, a long, drawn groan sounded from the Deku Tree, like a yawn, as though its bark was stretching tiredly along its trunk. Sidon’s eyes widened in surprise as the branches above them shook.

“You three are quite noisy, aren’t you?”

“Hello, Great Deku Tree,” Zelda greeted softly, stepping forward.

“Princess,” the tree greeted in turn, the deep timbre of its voice rumbling through the glade. “It has been too long. It is a delight to see you again.”

“And you, as well,” the princess smiled.

“I see you and your champion have brought a zora,” the Deku Tree observed.

Sidon inclined his head, with a hand over his chest. “I am Sidon, Great Deku Tree. Prince of the zora. It is an honor to meet you.”

The tree hummed curiously. “A prince as well? And what brings someone like you so far from your Domain, with the hylian princess and champion as your company?”

Sidon glanced to the hylians before speaking again. “My people seek a magic potion. One that heals all ailments. We’ve found the recipe, but the ingredients are unfamiliar to us.” He grinned hopefully. “We were hoping you would know where to find the leaf of a ‘Maku Tree,’ for starters.”

“The Maku Trees reside in the countries of Labrynna, and Holodrum.”

The trio looked to each other in confusion, not expecting such a simple answer.

The Deku Tree hummed again, thoughtful. “I take it the mists that separated Hyrule from the other continents have dispersed, then, if you are seeking such things.”

“Mists?” Zelda questioned, looking to Link. “Do you recall seeing any mists?”

“Predominantly, to the east,” the Deku Tree elaborated. “In the other cardinal directions, the magic most often manifested as storms.”

Link’s eyes narrowed, thinking back. There were edges to Hyrule, he knew. Places in the desert, or up icy cliffs further north, where he instinctively understood he could travel no further. Sandstorms, or impenetrable snow. ‘ _...Thought that was just the guilt_ ,’ the champion mused. Some feeling of duty, pulling him back home. Not an actual, magical barrier designed to cut off the entire country.

“Why would Hyrule be cut off in such a manner?” Zelda asked the tree. “Labrynna - that name keeps cropping up - Does this mean our fairy tales of that land are...Are they _all_ true?”

“Hyrule was not the only land to be menaced by Ganon, a millennia ago,” the Deku Tree explained. “His powers were drawn in all directions, by fiends of various, other countries - To Labrynna, far across the Eastern sea, and Holodrum, beyond the great Gerudo Desert. When the Calamity was safely sealed again, the sages saw fit to cut off the country entirely, as a precautionary measure.”

Zelda clutched a hand to her chest. “But, could we not have asked them for help? Surely Ganon couldn’t defeat a united force of—”

“Only the Hero chosen by the Master Sword, and the Princess with the power of the Goddess are able to defeat Ganon,” the Deku Tree explained. “The other lands were nearly torn asunder, before they were saved by the ancient Hero. They would have been destroyed entirely, had the Calamity escaped Hyrule.”

Link and Zelda each tensed where they stood.

The Deku tree chuckled deeply. “Do not look so dismayed, children. You did succeed in your quest. Now, Hyrule may make contact with the outside world, once more.”

“We...We have, already, actually,” Sidon spoke up. “The potion is for another group of zora, deep in the depths of the sea - Zola Province.”

“I have not heard of such a place, but then,” the Deku Tree huffed, “It has been quite some time. The potion they need - they require the Maku Tree’s leaves?”

“Yes, though, if we have to travel to another country to get them…” Zelda directed a worried gaze to Sidon. “I don’t know if we’ll be able to make it in time, if we have to travel that far. Do we know how long the hearty fish will help?”

Sidon grimaced, uneasy.

“Do not fret, you three,” the tree interrupted. “The Maku Trees and Deku Trees both stem from a line of sacred saplings. The leaves from my branches should be similar enough for such a potion.”

“They will?” Link asked. “And you’re just...You’ll just give them to us?”

“It is a small request, considering,” the Deku Tree acknowledged. “And, my children are currently weighing down my branches, hiding from the strangers in our midst. It grants me reason to lighten the load.” With another hearty chuckle, the great tree shook the canopy above them, knocking loose leaves from the edges, as well as multitudes of tiny, wood-colored creatures, suddenly raining from the sky.

The creatures let out small, indignant squeaks and oofs as they bounced against the ground.

“Koroks!” Link beamed, catching one of the small children of the wood mid-air.

The koroks peered up at the trio through their large, leaf-shaped mask, letting out a little cheer at the sight of Link.

“Goddess Hylia,” Zelda laughed, startled. “They _are_ real!”

“And _adorable!_ ” Sidon added, kneeling next to Link to get a better look.

Link soon found himself surrounded by koroks, all excited to see him, though they were soon distracted by how big and red Sidon was.

Zelda marveled at them for a moment, before gathering up some of the leaves. She turned to face the Great Deku Tree again. “The other ingredients on our list - A Roc’s feather and leever petals - Do you think we will have to leave Hyrule to collect them?”

The tree hummed. “A leever, no...It was a type of monster found in the desert, long, long ago. The Gerudo may know what became of it.” With a deep sigh, he continued. “A Roc, however, was a type of bird. I’m afraid I do not know whether they eventually migrated to Hyrule.”

“The Rito might know,” Link suggested, now sporting a korok on each shoulder, and one on his head. “They hunt birds.”

“Hopefully neither has evolved into something larger, and more dangerous,” Zelda commented, stowing the deku leaves in her pack.

Link grimaced. He was certain molduga didn’t have petals, so that ruled those monsters out. Still, the reekfish had been huge, compared to the hearty salmon he was used to. He didn’t recall seeing anything beyond the regular lizalfos and moblins, out in the desert. A molduga on its own was a fairly simple matter, too.

But with Daruk’s Protection not working…

His gaze drifted to the pedestal that had once housed the Master Sword. He still had the blade. Was still its chosen wielder. He had defeated Calamity Ganon, but Zelda’s question rang in his head.

_...have we done enough, Link?_

“You seem troubled, young champion,” the Deku Tree observed.

Link snapped out of his reverie, flushing. The korok on his head peered down at him, patting his hair.

“Your sword is still not at its full strength,” the tree reminded him. “Do you wish to challenge the Trials?”

Link stared hard at the pedestal. He could do that. He could power up the sword. Let it cover him where Daruk’s Protection wouldn’t. No matter what they faced in the journey ahead, at least his sword wouldn’t be weaker than it should be.

Still, that would cost time.

He glanced to Zelda and Sidon, questioning. “It...It shouldn’t take long.”

“I’m surprised you haven’t sorted that out, already,” Zelda teased.

“He has been a bit busy assisting the guards at the Domain,” Sidon chimed in with a smile. “Go on, dearest. We’ll be here when you return. We can use the Slate to speak with the Rito and Gerudo regarding the other ingredients.”

Link nodded, stepping forward to the pedestal. He drew the Master Sword from his back with an easy flourish, quickly ramming the blade into the stone.

The champion vanished from view.

* * *

 

Sidon examined the large maraca in his hands with a pensive frown. “...And just how many seeds are left to find, dear Hestu?”

“Seven hundred and sixty-three!” Hestu chirped.

Sidon paused, his jaw dropping slightly. He cleared his throat. “...I shall try and assist, my friend, but I cannot guarantee my success.”

Zelda giggled from her seat on a nearby root, flipping idly through the recipe book. “Link was the one who was initially assigned the task. You could always leave it to him.”

“I could,” Sidon acknowledged with a smirk. “It may be fun to look for koroks alongside him, though.”

“An interesting couples’ activity,” the princess laughed. “How are things going between you and Link, by the way? You two seem so suited to each other that I’d completely forgotten to ask.”

Sidon’s hand rested on his bracer, fingertips tracing over topaz as he hesitated. Their arguments over Link’s lack of swimming ability sprang to mind immediately, but overall they had progressed well. And, once they had the Mermaid Suit in hand, things would be even better.

That is, if Mur found it.

“Good,” he said, ultimately, making a mental note to ask after the suit. “Our relationship is not without its...It can be frustrating, seeing as that hylians and zora have such stark differences.” His nerves skyrocketed with the admission. Link _seemed_ happier, lately, now that he was doing something. Now that he wasn’t stuck.

Zelda watched him with a compassionate expression, though worry began to creep in at his continued hesitance.

“Why do you ask? Did Link say something, to you?” Sidon questioned.

“Oh, no, I didn’t mean to make it sound as if—” Zelda course-corrected, waving her hands in front of herself in a sudden panic. “I...I do know Link has been somewhat disheartened, as of late, but more so about our respective duties.” She offered the prince a small smile. “He’s been happier with you, I think.”

The prince perked up at that. “Truly?”

“He’s certainly happier than he was a hundred years ago, that much is certain,” Zelda confessed with a laugh.

“What was he like, back then?” Sidon pressed, coming closer to sit on the root with her. “I only have faint memories of when you and he would visit Mipha.”

“He was…” Zelda looked up, through the branches, as though they held the memories in their grasp. Her eyes darkened. “...He was very serious, about his duty. He still is, of course, but even more so, back then. He once admitted to me that he hid his feelings regarding his position, because he knew the citizens of Hyrule needed a hero who was brave, and unflinching. At least,” she sighed, dropping her gaze, running her fingers over the parchment in her lap. “...At least, one who _looked_ the part. In retrospect, he was likely as anxious as I was about everything.”

“That part of him hasn’t changed much,” Sidon noted, eyeing the princess sympathetically. “I still have to remind him that he is allowed to be afraid, despite his titles.” He nudged the girl gently, smiling. “You are, as well, you know.”

Zelda chuckled, facing the zora with a fond smile of her own. “It’s good for him, that he has you to rely on. All he seemed to care about as a knight were his duties, and caring for his horse.” At an errant thought, she let out a full laugh. “Or eating! He certainly cared a great deal about food.”

“Ah, that bit hasn’t changed at all,” Sidon laughed with her.

“No, it hasn’t,” Zelda agreed. “The rest of him has. He’s far more open with you than he was with any of us.”

Sidon’s head tilted with confusion. “Open?”

“He actually _relaxes_ ,” Zelda pointed out. “He makes jokes. He shows his excitement much more readily. For Hylia’s sake, he makes _puns_ , now!”

“Did he not do so before?” Sidon asked, aghast. “I can’t imagine Link not making puns.”

“If he did, he certainly never let me hear them,” Zelda shrugged lightly. She beamed up at the prince. “You’ve been quite a good influence on him.”

Sidon looked down to his bracer, unable to help the soft smile on his lips. “...I am glad to hear it,” he muttered. The thought that his beloved was happier, was doing better than he had before, was a comfort. The prince was confident that the two of them would continue the trend, even after all this business with the Province was over. They would find something to suit them. Together. Sidon nodded to the princess beside him. “Thank you, Zelda. Your knowledge of the past is invaluable.”

“I’m not sure that was my knowledge of the past, so much as my knowledge of _Link_ ,” Zelda teased.

Sidon grinned in turn. “Well, yes, perhaps. Still, you harbor a vast wealth of information that has been lost to Hyrule’s current generation. You’d likely be able to write your own history book, with it all.”

“A book?” Zelda questioned, pondering over the tome of recipes she held. Ancient recipes, from a time lost to the rest of the world. A veritable how-to list, teaching them even now to master potion-making of the highest caliber.

A guide.

The princess’s eyes widened, alight with excitement. “Sidon, that’s brilliant!”

The zora regarded her with surprise. “It is?”

“My history!” Zelda exclaimed. “The history of Hyrule’s royal family — of my _powers!_ ” She jumped to her feet, holding the recipe book up to the prince. “If I write a book, my descendants wouldn’t have to guess at how their magic works, as I had! They would have my own experiences to reference and explain it to them!”

“Oh! Yes!” Sidon clapped his hands together. “Then, if Calamity Ganon ever returned—”

“—They would be fully aware of how to prepare!” Zelda finished for him. “Or, in the best case scenario, if Ganon never returned, they could simply use it as a reference of their lineage—The knowledge of my powers were supposed to be passed down through my mother, but once she was gone, I…” The princess’s flurry of energy dampened. She let her eyes roam over the book she held. “...Perhaps having such a text would prevent them from having such strained relations with their parents.”

Sidon went quiet, his hand drifting to the pack secured at his waist. King Rhoam’s diary was still neatly tucked inside. ‘ _She may not want to read it, still, but…_ ’ The princess may need it, when it came time to delve into more of the history of the matter.

“...I’m getting a bit ahead of myself,” Zelda noted with a shake of her head. “It is a wonderful idea. I’ll be able to focus on writing it once we’re out of the woods,” she took a meaningful glance at the pools of water, and the prying, curious koroks around them, “...so to speak.”

“A fine idea,” Sidon praised. “Though I imagine we may still have to wait for Link a while longer.” He nodded to Zelda. “In the meantime, shall we resume your weapons training?”

“Oh, yes!” Zelda placed the recipe book back into her larger pack, practically leaping on the distraction. “I’d almost forgotten — Though, I’d rather not practice archery with all the koroks about.” She indicated the rapier at Sidon’s hip. “Would you teach me some swordsmanship instead?”

“Gladly!” the prince grinned. “We should find you something a bit less dangerous than this,” he patted the hilt of his rapier. “Live steel isn’t good for total beginners, but what could we—”

He was interrupted by a small korok with a rounded leaf mask, poking him in the leg with a long, blunt stick.

“Oh,” Sidon chuckled, kneeling to take the makeshift weapon. “Thank you, little one. This will do nicely.”

Zelda giggled, only to be handed her own stick by yet another korok. She took it gratefully, and then followed Sidon into the clear area before the Master Sword’s pedestal.

“Very well, then!” Sidon started, “Let us start with the basics!”

* * *

 

Link returned with a flash of light, drawing the Master Sword wordlessly back out of the pedestal.

“Dearest!” Sidon chirped, placing his makeshift stick-rapier on the ground. “You’re back!”

Zelda dropped her fighting stance, letting her stick-sword dangle at her side. “How did it go?”

Link’s posture was stiff, eyes glazed as he stared down at his sword. “...just part of the challenge,” he muttered softly. “Had to be.”

“...Link?” Sidon walked closer, placing a hand gently on the champion’s shoulder. “Are you alright?”

Link startled slightly, shaking his head. He looked from Sidon to Zelda. “Yeah. Yeah, fine.” He nodded to the princess. “Where to, next?”

“We were thinking Rito Village,” Zelda began, lips pursing as she regarded the other hero. “Link, are you—?”

“I’m ready,” Link declared. “Let’s get going.”

Sidon and Zelda shared a worried glance, but quickly prepared to leave. Once ready, Zelda brought out the Sheikah Slate, and then looked up at the Deku Tree. “We’ll visit another time,” she promised him.

“I am looking forward to it,” the Deku Tree rumbled. “You three are always welcome in our woods. Take care on your journey.”

“We will, thank you.” Sidon inclined his head.

Link nodded curtly, eyes still on the pedestal as the trio vanished in a plume of light.  



	14. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two dorks get some emotions off their chests and oh yeah Uisdean's still an ass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who's interested, here's the link to the FFS Series Discord server in case people wanna join: https://discord.gg/rRKTBXR - I usually chime in there when a chapter's getting close to done!

Seated on his large, gilded throne, Uisdean let out a frustrated grunt, his head lolling to the side as he addressed the soldier before him. “Have you really got no progress on those damn Domain zora?”

“Guards are tailing them around the clock, sire, as they are able,” Deidre stated, the guard’s voice clipped and her head bowed. “There is no improvement to Jabu beyond the superficial.”

“That’s not what I want to _hear_ , Deidre,” Uisdean chastised with a roll of his eyes. “I _want_ to hear that you’ve found me some reason I can blame the whale’s death on them. Or, better yet, that they’re leaving. Or that some creature of the deep picked them off for us _._ ”

“My apologies, sire,” Deidre responded, unmoving from her bent position.

“And what’s that mean, ‘as they are able?’” the mormaer questioned, his eyes narrowing. “Are you telling me our guards _aren’t_ tailing them?”

Deidre hesitated, staring at the ground a moment before raising her head. “...We have been experiencing some difficulties,” she reported. “We are losing soldiers in the dark.”

“ _What?!_ ” Uisdean roared, sitting straight, rubber armor straining with tensed muscle. “What is it?! More morpheels? They know better than to run into morpheels! They’re _trained_ better, or have you lot been slacking behind my back?!”

“We don’t know yet what the creature is, sire,” Deidre said coolly, though her fingers tightened around her spear, umber-scaled fins flicking back in prideful irritation. “Border patrols have noticed flashes in the dark, like an angler, but the light isn’t the right color for that.” Her facade broke for a moment, a displeased frown on her lips. “It comes and goes, but when it shows up, our soldiers assigned to tailing the rebels turn up dead.”

“And the bodies? How’d the idiots die?”

Deidre hesitated, hissing the answer through grit teeth. “They drowned, sire.”

“ _Drowned?!_ ” the mormaer let out a barking, disbelieving laugh. “You’re joking, aye?”

“From what our doctors have been able to tell, their gills were damaged first,” Deidre explained patiently. “Claw marks on the legs and ankles indicate they were then dragged down, likely to prevent them from reaching the surface to make use of their lungs.”

Uisdean went quiet, processing this information as his jowls twitched with fury. “That doesn’t sound like any monster I know. Sounds too purposeful,” he rumbled.

“I agree, sire,” Deidre nodded. “Unfortunately we have been unable to track whatever is stalking our soldiers. We can’t confirm what it is.”

“So, what, Deidre? We have some sort of _ghost_ abducting our soldiers in the dark? Is that what you’re trying to say to me?”

“Not a ghost, my liege,” Deidre hastily corrected, stiffening. “Certainly not something supernatural. There’s bound to be a logical explana—”

“No,” Uisdean said suddenly, holding up a hand to silence her. “No, not a ghost.” He stared beyond the guard, at the lamps of luminous stone along the wall, thinking. “...A flash of light, coming and going in the dark,” he muttered, a thin, furious smile stretching his lips. “Sounds like a flight of fancy. Like a will-o-the-wisp.” He looked at his guard again, teeth bared. “Wouldn’t you say it sounds like a will-o-the-wisp, Deidre?”

Deidre’s eyes narrowed, confused. “I’m...I’m not sure what you mean, Mormaer.”

“But of course, it can’t be that,” Uisdean huffed a laugh. “No, of course not. That would be ridiculous, wouldn’t it? A myth like that, after everything?” The mormaer shook his head, relaxing back into his throne with a self-satisfied smile. “Keep sending tails after the Domain zora. The stealth ones - you know which I’m talking about.”

“...Sire,” Deidre started, stepping forward, “If I may, an act against the Domain now, might—”

“Do I keep you around for your opinions, Deidre?” Uisdean snapped. “Don’t talk back to me. You’re not Mur.”

Deidre stopped, silenced.

“Make sure it happens in the dark. If it works, great, dead Domain zora. If not,” Uisdean grinned broadly. “Perhaps we can have them find your little will-o-the-wisp, aye?”

His guard nodded in affirmation.

“Now,” Uisdean rumbled, rolling his hand through the water. “Moving along, I hear tell Raghnaid’s been nosing around the treasury whenever she’s visits the palace. Why?”

“Murchadh was searching for an ancient artifact called the Mermaid Suit for Prince Sidon,” Deidre answered. “Raghnaid is likely continuing the job.”

Uisdean scoffed, rolling his eyes. “That was always one of his favorite fairy tales. Of course he’d mention it.” He brought his hand to his chin in thought, grimacing. “Has Mur looked for it again?”

“Not to my knowledge. The guard on duty claimed he hasn’t seen him, lately.”

The mormaer contemplated for a moment, and then grunted. “Relocate the treasury.”

“Sire?” Deidre questioned, her jaw parting with confusion.

“I don’t think we have it, but...” Uisdean scowled at nothing, his eyes lost somewhere on the back wall of the throne room. “If Mur and Raghnaid have started looking for ancient artifacts, I don’t want them getting their hands on any we’ve actually got.”

“...Forgive me,” Deidre bowed her head lower, her voice quiet, but steady. “Preventing Raghnaid from going near the treasury, I understand. Murchadh is…” she sneered at the floor. “Loyal,” she spat out. “Is he not?”

“Loyal as he’s always been,” Uisdean commented gliby.

* * *

The air was frigid, prompting Sidon to rub some warmth back into his arms as he looked out over the ledge. “What a beautiful sight,” he breathed, eyes caught on the way the light played over snow capped mountains, and wide, grassy fields below. Directly beneath them, a harrowingly long way down, was a gigantic lake that the prince very much wanted to explore. He turned to his companions, beaming at Link. “Dearest, would we be able to take a swim down there?”

Link’s eyes were on his hand, flexing and unflexing, a frown on his face. A moment later, it registered that he’d been spoken to, and he looked up to Sidon, flushed with embarrassment. “Sorry, what?”

“The lake, my love,” Sidon pressed gently. “Do you think we could swim in it later?”

“Oh.” Link joined his lover at the ledge, peering over the side. “...If we take the slate,” he stipulated. “Sure.”

“Before that, we should see if someone knows what a Roc is,” Zelda reminded the pair.

“Teba or Kaneli might know,” Link muttered. “Should check with them.”

The trio rounded the corner, intending to speak with the elder first, but found Teba on Revali’s Landing with his son. At their approach, the warrior looked up, regarding the newcomers with an curious raise of his brow. “Hello. Good to see you, Link.”

Link directed a short wave at him in return.

“What’s a zora doing all the way out here?” Teba asked.

“I suspect I’m going to be getting that reaction wherever we go,” Sidon chuckled. “My name is Sidon, prince of the zora.” He grinned brightly at the rito. “Well met, Teba! Link has told me how great a help you were when calming Vah Medoh.”

Teba regarded the prince stoically at the praise. “Sure.”

“We’re trying to find out where we might obtain a Roc’s Feather,” Zelda explained. “You wouldn’t happen to know of such a creature, would you?”

Teba nodded. “Yeah. They were prized for their magic abilities - They could grant the user some lift, into the air.” He eyed them pensively. “They’re extinct, though.”

Link shifted uncomfortably where he stood. ‘ _A dead end, already?_ ’

“I was afraid that might be the case,” Sidon muttered, drawing a finger to his chin in thought.

“Do you know of anything similar?” Zelda pressed. “Something that could be used as a potion ingredient, with the same effects?”

Teba hummed, crossing his large, feathered arms over his chest. “...Maybe. Some birds are still around that are distantly related to Rocs.” He indicated his bow, strapped tight to his back. “I could go get some for you.”

Zelda clasped her hands together in excitement. “That would be wonderful, Teba, thank you!” She nudged the hylian beside her. “Perhaps you could join in the hunt, Link.”

The champion startled, a yawning pit in his stomach at the thought. They’d have to fly. He’d have to use his paraglider. Use up all his stamina, with nothing to catch him if he fell. No telling if Mipha’s Grace would save him, either.

“No, it’ll be faster if it’s just me,” Teba assured them. “Consider it payback for your help with the Divine Beast.”

Link locked eyes with the rito. “...Thanks.”

Teba nodded again, moving to leave the landing and begin his search immediately. His son caught up to him, latching onto his wing.

“Dad!” Tulin chirped, bouncing excitedly. “Do the thing, do the thing!”

“The whole point of this landing is so we _don’t_ have to,” Teba chided, though there was a glint of amusement in his eyes.

“ _Please,_ Dad!” Tulin continued. “It’s so cool!”

With a beleaguered sigh, Teba gently shooed his son toward the group of travelers. “Alright, but stay back. Don’t want you getting caught up in the draft.”

Link regarded the warrior with surprise. “What draft?”

Tulin trotted over to the champion, positively beaming at him, puffing out his chest with pride. “You’ll see!”

Teba turned his back to the group, and then knelt on the edge of the landing. Wings spread to his sides, his head lowered as he concentrated.

A sudden burst of wind pushed Link’s bangs from his face, and the hylian squinted against it as the force steadily increased.

Teba’s feathers ruffled with the intensity of it, and with a hard push against the wood beneath his feet, he leapt into the sky. The gale propelled him upward, like he’d jumped from a spring board. Teba’s eyes narrowed as he reached the top of the air current, forcing his wings through the wind with effort. Arms spread wide, he gave a mighty flap, flying toward Rospro Pass in search of his quarry.

Link watched the warrior’s form as it shrank in the distance, transfixed.

“That was Revali’s Gale!” Zelda exclaimed with a gasp. She looked down at Tulin in question. “When did your father manage to learn that?”

“He’s been practicing forever!” Tulin informed her. “He just got the hang of it recently. Isn’t it awesome? He said with a bit more training he’ll be able to use the Great Eagle Bow, too!”

Link stood, unmoving, the chilly air seeping into his core. ‘ _Teba has Revali’s Gale?_ ’ he questioned. ‘ _Teba has Revali’s Gale, and I...Does that mean…?_ ’

“Well, after seeing that, I’ve no doubt Teba will be able to procure some feathers for us,” Sidon determined. “I think I should go and visit elder Kaneli, at any rate.” The zora grinned to his companions. “It’s thanks to him the rito are working as mail carriers again.”

“Good idea, though I may need Link to help me get some warmer clothes,” Zelda commented, and then peered at Link’s face. “Shall we, then?”

Link flinched, looking at the princess with wide eyes. “What?”

The princess pouted at him. “Shopping, Link.”

“Oh,” Link breathed. “Yeah. Let’s go.” He patted Sidon’s arm affectionately as he passed, leading the way to the Brazen Beak.

Zelda and Sidon shared a concerned glance as they parted.

* * *

“Alright, that’s quite enough,” Zelda sighed, placing the garment back on the rack. She put her hands on her hips, directing a frown at the champion. “What’s wrong?”

Link only replied with a confused stare.

“Something’s bothering you,” the princess pointed out. “It started around when we went to the Lost Woods, didn’t it? What’s happened?”

The hero felt his chest clench tightly. He couldn’t even pretend he was fine anymore, it seemed. “...Overthinking,” he admitted, and then, as an afterthought, he added, “Tired.”

It was the truth, technically.

Zelda stared him down, clearly unsatisfied with his answer. “If you do not wish to speak of it, then I will respect your decision,” she informed him. “However, you don’t…” Her brows knitted together, frustration on her features. “...You don’t have to keep silent when you have problems, anymore, Link.”

The champion smiled, though the expression was frail. “...Thanks, Zelda,” he muttered.

He didn’t know how to talk about it, yet. Not when he didn’t know what the problem _was._ Daruk’s Protection malfunctioning. Revali’s Gale and Urbosa’s Fury should work, in theory, though they hadn’t during the Trials. Though, that was just the other aspect of the Trials themselves, wasn’t it? Just another part of the test.

Still, worry clawed at his throat.

“If you won’t tell me about it, at least speak to Sidon,” Zelda urged.

Link let out a soft sigh, nodding to her in assent. He would. Later. Once he figured out what in the world was wrong with him.

“...It’s getting late,” the princess observed, eyes on the darkening sky, her face lit more with the shop’s lamps than the remaining sunlight. “If you’re tired, perhaps you should turn in early.”

Link spared a glance at far off mountains. He felt tired down to his bones, though it wasn’t the familiar exhaustion he got from exertion. The feeling wasn’t coming from his fights during the Trials. ‘ _Something else,_ ’ Link thought. ‘ _Something off._ ’

He needed to find out what that something was.

“Can I borrow the Slate?” the champion asked quietly. “Want to check something.”

“Of course,” Zelda affirmed, taking the device from her belt and handing it over.

Link stared at it for a moment, before securing it on his hip. He turned away from the window, giving Zelda a light pat on the shoulder as he left.

Zelda watched him go, a pensive pout on her lips. Then, she straightened, determined. The princess searched quickly through the rest of the garments, picking a set in her size, and then brought it to the counter.

Shopping complete, Zelda quickly used a changing area to switch into her new, distinctly warmer clothes. She tugged on the edges of her tunic, getting it situated and comfortable before striding out of the shop.

Link was nowhere to be seen.

“Hylia’s sake,” Zelda muttered under her breath, making her way up the many staircases. Once, long ago, she would have been content to leave her knight to his own devices. She wouldn’t have to fumble around him, unsure of how to comfort or get him to at least express what was bothering him.

Now, she at least knew _someone_ that could get Link to talk.

She soon found herself nearing the top of Rito Village. As she expected, Sidon was just finishing his talk with Kaneli, waving goodbye to the rito elder. The prince turned, grinning broadly at the sight of Zelda, but his expression soon became concerned as he noticed that Link wasn’t with her.

“Zelda—?”

“I recommend you speak to Link,” the princess declared, stopping just in front of him. “I don’t know what’s bothering him, he won’t tell me, and it’s clearly causing him a great deal of distress. You might be able to get it out of him.”

Sidon blinked at her for a moment. “Uh, yes. I agree he seemed restless when we left the woods.” He stretched his neck, looking down the long spiraling staircase as though expecting Link to soon follow her. “Is he…?”

“He said he would turn in early, but I very much doubt he has,” Zelda stated, her tone clipped.

“He said he would rest?” Sidon questioned, baffled. “Without pestering?”

“...Well, there may have been a small amount of pestering,” the princess admitted, crossing her arms. “But it didn’t take much prompting.”

Sidon sighed. “It must be quite serious, then.” He placed a hand on Zelda’s shoulder smiling at her. “Thank you for looking out for him.”

Zelda’s ire dissipated somewhat at the gesture. She smiled tiredly back up at the prince. “Of course. While you check in on him, I think _I_ may go get some sleep.”

Sidon chuckled. “Very well. Pleasant dreams, princess.” With that, he made his way down the village, setting off in search of Link.

He paused at each level, on the lookout for his small beloved. All he seemed to achieve, however, was becoming more and more chilled as the sun disappeared, and the temperature dropped.

After many disappointments, Sidon stood at the statue of Hylia, on the lowest level of the village. Her stony, contented gaze did nothing to ease the prince’s nerves.

“Where _are_ you, Link?” the zora wondered aloud. He wandered down the path, over to the village’s entrance, finding a solitary guard pacing before the wooden gate. “Excuse me,” Sidon started, “Have you seen Link, by any chance?”

“I think he sailed out of the village,” the rito offered. “No hylians have passed through here.”

Sidon nodded to him in thanks, before turning back. ‘ _Perfect,_ ’ he groused. ‘ _Fretting about something and nowhere to be found, and now we’ll have to wait for him to come back._ ’ He walked over to the edge of the cliff, looking up, to the various rocky landings dotting the lake.

He may have to go to bed and simply speak to Link in the morning.

The zora let out a heavy, aggravated sigh, crossing his arms over his chest. So much for swimming in the lake below. He grimaced at it, before pausing at the sight of something bright blue in the water. Something crystalline.

Something that looked an awful lot like a Cryonis block, with a small figure on the top of it.

“ _There_ you are.”

Below, in the lake, the hylian champion stood forlornly on a block of ice, staring at his hands.

‘ _Why? Why now?_ ’

A large splash to his right made his heart lurch to his throat. He spun to look, only to see the aftermath - large rings of water, from whatever had jumped into the lake. He leaned cautiously over the edge of his ice block, watching.

Soon enough, Sidon resurfaced, a triumphant smile on his face. “So, this is where you’d run off to!”

The hero’s shoulders sagged in relief.

“Might I join you, dearest?” Sidon inquired, gesturing to the ice.

Link eyed the space around him wearily. There probably wouldn’t be enough room for the two of them, on just one block. He held up a finger to Sidon, and then took the Slate off his belt. Within seconds, two more blocks rose from the water, sitting snugly against the first. That settled, he waved for Sidon to come up.

The prince’s eyes narrowed at the quiet response, but he clambered up the ice quickly, claws digging easily into the surface. He sat on the edge, turning his concerned expression to his champion. “Are you alright, Link?”

The champion grimaced, opening his mouth to speak. To reassure.

No sound came out.

Sidon leaned toward him, cupping Link’s cheek with his hand. “My love, can you not…?”

Link rubbed the heels of his palms into his eyes, frustrated. Teeth grit, he signed at the prince. “ _Apparently I’m too worried to talk. It snuck up on me._ ”

“Fretting too much on your own, again,” Sidon chastised, though his voice was gentle. He rubbed his thumb gingerly over the hylian’s ear. “What’s happened?”

Link searched his love’s eyes for a moment, at a loss. When Sidon only combed his claws soothingly through the champion’s hair, Link sighed.

Might as well get it over with.

“ _The champions’ abilities,_ ” the hylian signed. “ _They’re gone._ ”

“Gone?” Sidon questioned, aghast. “What do you mean, gone?”

“ _They don’t work anymore_ ,” Link elaborated. He indicated the ice below them with a nod of his head. “ _I came down here to test them. At least, everything but Mipha’s.”_ The other three abilities he could test easily. He had no desire to see if Mipha’s saving grace would still snatch him from the jaws of death. The hero snapped a finger, the same as he would do if he were trying to summon lightning. Then he snapped again. Several times.

Nothing.

“ _See?_ ”

“That certainly explains why you’ve been so distracted,” Sidon observed. “When did this start?”

“ _The castle,_ ” Link signed sourly. The tension in his throat was easing, somewhat, getting this off his chest, but only just. “ _Happened again on Death Mountain._ ”

“You told me once that the abilities required time to recharge,” the prince noted. “Is that not the case, here?”

The champion shook his head. “ _It’s been too long. They should be back, by now._ ” That was, assuming, that they came back at all. Link’s stomach dropped with the thought. “... _Puts a damper on those plans to go adventure again,_ ” he signed, his expression darkening.

“It does?” Sidon asked, his head tilting with the question. “Why would it mean that? You’ve explored Hyrule at its most dangerous, long before you had all of the champions’ gifts to aid you.” He placed his hand on Link’s shoulder. “I’m sure you could manage.”

 _“Maybe_ ,” the hylian half-admitted. “ _I just...I don’t understand._ ” His eyes narrowed, and he bit back the threat of tears at the edges of his eyes. “ _I don’t understand why they’d just leave me like this._ ”

“Link,” Sidon started, shifting so he could hold his champion’s shoulders at the same time. “Perhaps their powers have waned, or dispersed. Whatever’s happened, they haven’t _left_ you. Their effect on your life still remains, even after they’ve gone.”

Link was quiet for a moment, before signing stiffly, “ _Unless I forget them again._ ”

“You’ve lost your memories and regained them once before,” the prince asserted. “And, I will be with you to make sure you don’t forget.”

The champion looked up with him with a small, grateful smile, though it quickly vanished again. “ _...Losing Mipha’s Grace would really screw me over._ ”

“I cannot speak for my sister, or the will of her spirit,” Sidon murmured, moving the champion’s bangs out of his eyes. “I can tell you that you are more than just the abilities you’ve obtained along your journey.”

Link breathed a sigh through his nose. “ _Thank you._ ”

“Besides, you’re not having to travel all by your lonesome, anymore,” Sidon pointed out. “You have people to help you - who care about you, dearly.” He took Link’s hands in his own. “I will help you every step of the way, my dearest, in any way I can.”

The statement brought a stronger smile to the hero’s lips. After a moment, he stood on tip-toe, bringing Sidon down to meet them in a kiss.

Sidon kissed back with a pleased hum, chuckling when they parted. “Now, might we head back up? I’m afraid it’s gotten quite chilly. We can better address this issue with a good night’s rest.”

Link pet the zora’s cheek sympathetically. “ _Yeah,_ ” he signed. “ _C’mon. I’ll help keep you warm._ ”

* * *

“And I don’t suppose you’ll be giving up your hideout, either, aye?” Murchadh asked, his voice flat as he stared through the bars of a jail cell, at a snarling, bound prisoner.

The rebel hissed at him, his cuirass shifting as he squirmed. His eyes dropped down, taking a long look at the gash over the image of Jabu Orkú emblazoned on his chest. With a grimace, he snarled, “You know _first-hand_ what that bastard Uisdean is capable of. He’s not _fit_ to rule! Jabu decreed it so!” The rebel directed his furious gaze at the sage. “ _You_ should know, of all people!”

Murchadh shared a glance with the royal guard next to him. As they glared fiercely at the prisoner, Murchadh sucked in a breath of sea water, gills flaring along his tail. “You haven’t answered my question,” he observed. “Who is leading the rebels?” His lips stretched back in a sharp, toothy snarl. “Where is your _hideout?_ ”

The rebel scoffed, eyeing the sage up and down. “...A bloody traitor’s what you are, Mur. Loyal to that damned mormaer when the god you _serve_ is dying.” He slammed against the bars of the cell, startling the sage into stepping backward. “How can you still side with Uisdean?! You’re a _mockery_ to your parents! A mockery to our _sages!_ ”

Murchadh’s eyes widened, and then he let out a low, rumbling growl. “I’ll be back to speak to you _later_ ,” he promised. “Next time, you will answer me properly.” He turned on his heel, propelling himself away from the cell.

He passed more prisoners as he swam. Rebels, insurgents, Jabu-worshippers. People he knew. People yelling at him to let them out. To help them. To see the light.

Murchadh made his way through the winding tunnels beneath the Province, scowling.

 _‘What light?_ ’ he questioned, removing the luminous stone clasps from his pauldrons. He hid them in his hand, swimming out of the prison. Out of the Province proper. The stones bit into his palm, his fist tight when he finally reached the open ocean depths.

Inky blackness surrounded him.

‘ _We live at the bottom of the bloody sea,_ ’ he scoffed inwardly. With a deep breath, he pushed away from the Province, slipping into the dark.

The currents were strong today, but the sage navigated them with ease. Murchadh weaved through them tiredly, letting the water do most of the work. As it grew warmer, he slowed his approach, opening his palm just enough to see.

Cracks in the ocean floor led to a large, gaping fissure. Hot plumes of white smoke billowed from it. Small monsters, clam-like in appearance, sat closer to the smoke, sitting peacefully. A large, tubular worm creature undulated in the distance, but it too stayed put.

Murchadh’s shoulders drooped as he sat on the ocean floor. His long tail stretched in the water, swaying gently in the current as he finally relaxed. Morpheels wouldn’t venture this close to the hydrothermal vents. Most things wouldn’t, and he’d smell them coming if they did. Murchadh let out a long-suffering sigh, his muscles aching as he dropped the tense stiffness he was so accustomed to these days.

He was finally, _finally_ alone.

A short, high-pitched screech set the sage scrambling to his feet, stashing his luminous stones back in his palm to cut off the light. “Who’s there?!” he snarled, whipping around, the claws of his free hand flexed and ready.

Slowly, a pale, blue light sparked to life in front of him. A smaller zora appeared, wearing Province guard armor and a cheeky grin.

“Raghnaid, _shite_ ,” Murchadh hissed, placing a hand on his chest, his heart still thrumming hard with panic. “You scared me, you banshee.”

“ _Sorry, Mur,_ ” Raghnaid signed, still grinning as she tilted her head.

“You’re not, but I’ll take the apology anyway,” Murchadh grumbled. “The hell are you doing here?”

“ _Saw you leaving the Province_ ,” the guard shrugged. “ _I beat you here so I could annoy you, obviously._ ”

“You’ve done a great job of that,” Murchadh shot back. “Could you perhaps leave me alone, now?”

“ _You only come the vents when you’re depressed,_ ” Raghnaid countered, scowling. “ _What’s happened? Why aren’t you going to see Orkú?_ ”

“Going to see Orkú is what makes me depressed, these days,” Murchadh muttered, turning his head. He couldn’t see the shell blades anymore, or the vents. Raghnaid wouldn’t go that bright here. Not this far into the dark. The sage grimaced at her, uneasy. “You know Uisdean’s got me ‘taking care of the rebels,’ aye?”

“ _He’s doing that to mess with you, you know that,_ ” Raghnaid scowled.

“Are they supposed to mess with me too?” Murchadh sneered. “Or does everyone think I’m a traitor, these days? Apparently, I’m a mockery of my parents’ position.”

Raghnaid blinked at the sage, surprised. Slowly, she signed, “ _If a rebel said that to you, I’m sure it was an act, Mur._ _We all know you’re doing everything you can._ ”

“It’s not _enough,_ ” Murchadh countered, his hands clenching. “He wasn’t exactly _wrong_ , was he? What I’m doing isn’t enough to stop Uisdean. I can’t heal Orkú. I can’t help _anyone_ , like this!” His voice wavered as he gestured to himself. “The hell kind of sage _am_ I, Ragh?”

“ _One that’s keeping the rebellion alive!_ ” Raghnaid argued, approaching slowly. “ _You’re doing your best, Mur, you’re helping_ _—_ ”

“My _best_ isn’t _enough!_ ” Murchadh shouted, the words cracking as they spilled out of his mouth. “I’ve got fae from _Hyrule_ gathering potion ingredients for _my_ whale - That’s what _I_ should be doing!”

“ ** _Let_ ** _them!_ ” Raghnaid signed back with a snarl. “ _Let Sidon and the others take care of the potion! Let Turlach and I worry about keeping Bazz’s company safe!_ ” With a spark of light and a pained growl, she nearly smacked Murchadh as she moved her hands. “ _It’s not all on_ **_your_ ** _shoulders, Mur!_ ”

“You’re not in the palace every damn day!” Murchadh snapped. “You’re not the one who’s got to sit in an office and stay compliant while he sends soldiers after our _friends!_ ”

Raghnaid froze. “... _Are there more tails?_ ”

“There are always _more tails_ , Ragh!” the sage shouted, exasperated. “Do you have any inkling of how many I’ve found tailing _you?!_ ”

Raghnaid’s hands were still, staring at Murchadh with wide, worried eyes.

“You have to be more careful,” the sage stressed, his voice strained. He curled in on himself, his hands tightening on his arms, sharpened claws raking fine, red lines over his pale scales. “I can’t look after you and Tur all the time. I’ve lost enough to the stewards. I can’t lose Jabu. I can’t lose you and Tur. I can’t.” His chest spasmed as he choked. “I _can’t_.”

The guard poked Murchadh in the chest, prompting the sage to look at her. “ _I can’t, either,_ ” she signed, eyes ablaze as her hands shook. “ _I can’t lose anyone else. That’s why I took charge of the rebellion in the first place. You_ **_know_ ** _that._ ”

Murchadh’s hands flinched, and he hissed at the sudden, deeper scratches he’d accidentally drawn into his arms. “...Aye, sure,” he admitted sourly. “But could you maybe lead the rebellion and _not_ be a reckless idiot about it?”

“ _No promises,_ ” Raghnaid stated, and then, less somberly, added, “ _I can try, though, since it’s family asking._ ” She smiled softly at Murchadh.

Murchadh let his head drop, arms still crossed tight over his chest. “...All this sentiment’s going to be the death of me.”

Raghnaid huffed, tapping his arm to get the sage’s attention again. “ _We can do this, Mur_ ,” she pressed. “ ** _You_ ** _can do this. You always do the right thing. That’s why I know we can count on you._ ”

The sage breathed slowly for a moment, eyes gazing tiredly at Raghnaid’s hands. “...I will,” he assured her. “I have to, don’t I.”

Raghnaid grimaced at the non-question. “... _I miss you, y’know._ ”

Murchadh’s eyes narrowed. “I’m right here, you loon.”

After a contemplative pause, Raghnaid shook her head. “ _Maybe right now you are, but I’ll lose you again once we head back. Uisdean screws with your personality._ ” She deflated, suddenly, looking over the sage sadly. “... _You’re not the same, Will-o-wisp._ ”

Murchadh looked over her in turn, over the nicks in her armor and the scars from her battles serving under the crown. His eyes glanced to his own. To his tail. To his arms. His fingers withdrew slowly, and he watched as the blood drifted out of the wounds he’d inflicted on himself. Red blood, seeping into the dark, lit eerie green by the luminous stone he held.

“ _We’ll have to head back,_ ” Raghnaid pointed out, dimming in the dark.

Straightening, Murchadh nodded, and then closed his hand over the light he carried.


End file.
